Olhos são a porta da alma!
by AlanaLyana
Summary: Eu sempre desejei ser diferente, mas depois do acidente que mudou minha vida, tudo que eu queria era ser a mesma menina normal de antes. Me olhar no espelho, olhar as pessoas nos olhos sem ver algo estranho ali, seus verdadeiros "eu". Mas ao sair de meu país e ir para o Japão encontrei a primeira pessoa que escondia um "eu" interior lindo, Shuichi Minamino, o que é você!
1. Você!

-Ribeiro-san? -me virei acanhada e sorri para a senhora, passando os dedos nervosamente entre os fios finos e negros do meu cabelo. -Vou deixá-la agora, contudo espero vê-la amanhã no horários combinado. Tenha uma boa noite senhorita, e novamente seja bem-vinda a Yokohama.

-Hai Toshirou-sama. -fiz uma reverência e depois de desejar-lhe boa noite a senhora saiu me deixando sozinha em meu novo apartamento.

Comecei a arrumar minhas coisas no quarto que já estava desocupado, já que o outro tinha uma plaquinha com os Kanjis, provavelmente o sobrenome da minha colega de apartamento. O quarto não era grande, possuía apenas um guarda-roupas e uma cama de solteiro, bem diferente do meu antigo, mais isso simplesmente me agradava, eu estava enfim ali, e não tinha palavras para expressar minha gratidão aos meus tios por isso. Puxei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem no Whatsapp para o grupo da família dizendo que havia chegado bem, e tirei algumas fotos do lugar para eles verem.

Bom deixem-me me apresentar, sou Eloá Ribeiro, olhos verdes amarelados, longos cabelos pretos que geralmente escorrem por minhas costas, corpo esguio, ou seja, todos os traços de uma índia brasileira, e mesmo os grandes seios que gradativamente destruíam minha coluna confirmavam isso.

O banheiro do apartamento era social, o que me fez ficar um pouco apreensiva, pois este tinha uma farmacinha com espelho, sim eu tinha problemas atualmente com o espelho, mas nem sempre foi assim, isso apenas começou após meu acidente, e mesmo estando tão longe daquele lugar agora, ainda sim os demônios da minha cabeça me assolavam ali. Então respirei fundo e me voltei para minha mala para pegar um pano, e ao voltar para o banheiro com ele fecho os olhos para não ver meu reflexo enquanto o cubro. Diria a minha colega de quarto que isso é uma promessa, e espero realmente que ela acredite ou eu teria problemas.

Faz mais de uma ano agora, um longo tempo para uma menina não se olhar no espelho -eu sei. Mas desde que acordei naquele hospital após o acidente que minha vida monótona, e pacatamente tranquila havia se transformado.

Depois de enfim terminar a arrumação do meu quarto novo, pego uma roupa limpa e uma toalha, me dirijo ao banheiro louca por um bom banho. É de baixo do chuveiro, que como todas as pessoas comuns -imagino eu- que meus pensamentos fluem mais precisos e nada ociosos, e o primeiro deles a me assaltar lembra-me maldosamente que diferente de como tento iludir-me todos os dias, eu não sou mais um pessoa comum, se é que o termo "pessoa" ainda possa se aplicar a mim. Todavia perversamente pontuo que não foi exatamente isso que sempre quis ao ler cada livro e mangá de romance, magia e aventura, não foi isso que desejei ardentemente do fundo do meu coração todas as noites antes de dormir, enquanto pegava uma brisa no rosto e observava a lua e as estrelas de minha janela do quarto.

"Cuidado com o que deseja Eloá" -dizia minha avó quando eu era criança. "Toda alma tem poder, e quando esse pode se conecta com o coração, a força é tamanha que mover montanhas se torna algo irrelevante" -quem dera eu tivesse dado ouvidos a minha avó.

Sai do banheiro já pronta para dormir, e já que havia comido no aeroporto, sufoquei a louca vontade que tinha de andar para conhecer a nova cidade, e assim me joguei na cama, me obrigando a dormir. Precisava descansar e aproveitar o silêncio de ter o apartamento só para mim. Toshirou-san me explicou que minha colega havia avisado que precisava sair para resolver umas coisas em Tókyo, mais que amanhã estaria de volta. Aquele não era um prédio da universidade, e quando meus tios procuraram um lugar para mim, aquele foi o único lugar acessível e com um custo bem mais baixo que o mercado oferecia, então as negociações de acomodação foram feitas rapidamente, e eu não poderia esquecer de amanhã agradecer a minha colega de ap. por isso.

Pena, fora esse sentimento que fez com que meus tios me enviassem para estudar ali, e apesar de saber disso, eu sinceramente não me importava nenhum pouco com isso, tudo que eu sentia era gratidão por tudo que fizeram por mim. Eles com toda certeza não queriam ver a sobrinha que tanto amavam emocionalmente perturbada, por isso, prontamente atenderam meu pedido de estudar em outro país. Era a melhor forma de começar uma nova vida, então ficaram mais que animados em me mandar para longe do Brasil para fazer faculdade.

A noite de sono foi o mesmo transtorno de sempre, e me vi arrependida por um minuto ao sentir meu corpo molhado de suor, causado pelos pesadelos, pois eu sabia que me arrependeria por não ter meus remédios para dormir dali em diante, mas eu não poderia passar pela alfandega com eles na mala sem uma explicação plausível, e sejamos realistas, nenhuma faculdade japonesa aceitaria uma estrangeira com transtornos psicológicos, então só me restava aprender a lidar com aquilo de outra forma a partir de agora.

O dia estava amanhecendo, e foi com a animação renovada que deixei meus demônios na cama e me dirigi ao banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal. Escolhi um vestido rodado azul petróleo e uma bota cano alto preta, e por fim peguei um sobretudo para combinar com as botas, já que aquele era um dia de frio. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, já que minha pele bronzeada chamava atenção por si só ali, e prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Sai do apartamento e caminhei rapidamente para a universidade, seguindo as instruções que a senhora Toshirou me deu ontem. Mantive meus olhos no chão e no derredor apenas para me certificar que seguia o caminho corretamente, e sorri contida ao notar que ninguém me olhava estranho, apenas alguns perceberam minha fisionomia diferente e a curiosidade era o único sentimento notável ali, e eu me senti orgulhosa por ter acertado em escolher aquele lugar para viver agora, pois com certeza ninguém ali me acharia estranha por não olhá-los nos olhos, e eu poderia a partir de agora sempre caminhar olhando para o chão sem chamar atenção desnecessária.

Quando alcancei a sala da coordenação do meu curso dei leves batidas na porta, e tratei logo de fazer uma reverência e me desculpar pelo incomodo, além é claro, de desejar um bom dia a senhora Toshirou, que parecia está levemente surpresa, muito provavelmente esta esperava que eu me atrasasse.

-Bom dia Ribeiro-san, fico feliz que tenha conseguido chegar aqui sem problemas. -eu apenas sorri, meu senso de direção era um dos meus pontos fortes. -Vou levá-la até sua sala, e irei pedir para que o representante da turma a ajude em suas próximas aulas. Mas por enquanto vou apresentar-lhe alguns de nossos prédios onde possivelmente terá algumas algumas de suas disciplinas.

Durante 43 minutos e 19 segundos a senhora Toshirou andou comigo pelo enorme campus, me apresentou vários prédios e aos seus diversos cursos, mais por fim entramos no ultimo ao qual ela explicou-me que seria onde eu teria minha primeira aula de hoje.

Eu estava duas semanas atrasadas, ou seja, tinha perdido duas semanas de aulas graças a "maravilhosa" burocracia brasileira, por causa disso, eu precisaria de ajuda para acompanhar as matérias. Entrei na sala quando a senhora Toshirou me mandou, depois de explicar a situação ao professor, que pediu que me apresentasse, e eu assim o fiz, tomando o cuidado de olhar para a parede do outro lado da sala, sem me focar desnecessariamente a ninguém, e quando esse martírio acabou o professor me mandou sentar e eu rapidamente me dirigi para o fim da sala. Tirei o caderno da mochila e passei a aula inteira copiando os cálculos sem realmente entender nada do que estava escrito ali. Segundo meu horário aquele era o professor Kimura, de matemática I -ótimo primeira aula logo de matemática, quase ri da minha desgraça.

-Minamino-san, poderia acompanhar a Ribeiro-san em suas próximas aulas? -ele olhava para os meninos da minha fila, e eu quase pulei de alegria pelo fim da aula.

-Claro professor Kimura, eu já havia sido avisado, será um prazer. -respondeu gentilmente em um voz firme, e me vi observando os longos cabelos cor de fogo do rapaz.

Reverenciamos o professor e este saiu , e eu sabia que nossa próxima aula seria de Bioquímica I, o que implicava que esta era em outro bloco.

-Sou Minamino Shuichi, é um prazer conhecê-la Ribeiro-san -eu levantei da cadeira mais mantive minha cabeça baixa.

-Ribeiro Eloá, é um prazer conhecê-lo Minamino-san, por favor tome conta de mim, e desde já me desculpo pelo trabalho que estou lhe dando. -levantei um pouco o olhar quando algumas garotas da sala suspiraram e pude ver que ele realmente tinha um corpo bonito, sem falar na pele branca que parecia ser bem macia, e as maças do rosto estavam avermelhadas provavelmente pelo frio, dando um contraste perfeito com seus cabelos.

-Por favor me chame de Shuichi, sei que não é comum em seu país chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome, e realmente não me incomodo com isso. -afirmei agradecida e ele me deu passagem educadamente.

Coloquei a mochila nas costas e segui para fora da sala com ele bem atrás de mim. Quando saímos, esperei ele ir na frente me indicando o caminho a seguir.

-Então por favor me chame apenas de Eloá, Ribeiro-san soa realmente estranho para mim. -rir e ele riu também. -saímos do prédio e o lado de fora parecia estar mais frio que antes, e algumas pessoas se juntaram a nós.

-Minamino-san, você conseguiu responder a lista de exercícios do professor Ogawa? -uma moça bem vestida tocou o braço dele de leve.

-Sim Aoki-san, se quiser mais tarde eu posso te mostrar.

-Já disse para me chamar de Moriko, Minamino-san. -ele sorriu de leve.

Eles continuaram conversando, mais não dei muita importância para o que diziam, na verdade o frio ali era o que me incomodava, e eu já me via implorando aos Deuses para que entrássemos logo na sala. Quando ele fez menção de entrar no prédio a frente eu quase corri para dentro, e Shuichi me olhou por um momento antes de voltar a caminhar.

O professor Ogawa me explicou que até o fim da disciplina eu faria dupla com Shuichi, e me pediu para que me empenhasse e não atrapalhasse o desempenho do representante de classe. Respirei fundo e o prometi que estudaria com afinco, e que não me escoraria em meu colega. Depois disso me dirigi a mesa que dividiria até o fim do semestre com Shuichi, e ambos assistimos a aula em silêncio.

-Quer almoçar comigo? -ele perguntou enquanto arrumávamos nossos materiais para sair. -Assim eu poderia lhe explicar o assunto.

-Eu realmente agradeço, mais não quero incomodar seu almoço também. -eu estava morrendo de fome já que não tinha tomado café da manhã.

-Não se preocupe com isso, e no mais depois teremos aula de Anatomia e Física Animal, e o bloco é um pouco longe do refeitório, por isso será melhor se ficarmos juntos. -ele explicou gentil, e eu reprimi um suspiro.

-Realmente agradeço por tudo. -ele apenas sorriu e eu o segui em silencio até o refeitório.

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada quando percebi que meu prato tinha mais que o dobro de comida que o dele, mais isso não pareceu incomodá-lo. Ele caminhou pelas mesas e eu o segui para as mesas duplas próximo as paredes de vidro, onde podíamos ver as belas árvores da pracinha do lado.

-Itadakimasu. -dissemos juntos e involuntariamente eu ri, mas disfarcei com uma tosse leve.

-Eu fiz algumas anotações para você, então ficará mais fácil acompanhar a matéria. -me segurei para não levantar demais o rosto, mais a surpresa com toda certeza estava estampada em meu rosto.

-Sinceramente eu não sei como agradece-ló Minamino-san, você é um anjo. -disse alegre.

-Shuichi, por favor. E não foi nada demais, me ajudou a estudar e como você é minha dupla em todas as disciplinas é o minimo que posso fazer para te ajudar, ou seja, me ajudar também. -eu fiquei de boca aberta. -A não ser que você não se sinta bem em minha presença...

-Não, não mesmo, eu realmente agradeço por tudo que fez por mim.

-Não foi nada, eu imagino como deve está sendo assustador para você morar sozinha em outro país, e ainda está atrasada para as aulas. -ele falou e parecia seriamente preocupado.

-Na verdade tirando as aulas, que graças a você eu conseguirei recuperar o tempo perdido, eu me sinto realmente animada por poder viver aqui.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só falar comigo, eu irei ajudá-la no que puder.

-Realmente agradeço. -eu me vi tentada a olhar em seus olhos, descobrir a cor deles, ver se suas palavras realmente acalçavam ali, mais me segurei e me concentrei no arroz cozido, atacando-o.

O almoço transcorreu tranquilo, e ambos conversamos sobre nossas vidas, e me vi realmente alegre por conversar com ele, pois Shuichi não era invasivo e sempre tinha um ponto de vista mais otimista sobre tudo.

Fomos para a aula, e quando só faltava apenas mais uma, e me vi tremendo de frio enquanto caminhávamos entre os blocos ali.

-Eloá, segura. -ele me jogou uma latinha de chá quente, e eu a segurei agradecida, e não notei quando levantei o olhar dando de cara com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Foi mais rápido do que eu poderia prever, longos cabelos brancos, assim como seu quimono, e orelhas de cachorro, mais alto e eu me aproximei, era a primeira vez que eu via tanta beleza na essência de alguém.

-Você é lindo! -afirmei e quando pisquei e olhei para Shuichi eu já não sabia mais quem era quem, era como se um estivesse sobrepondo o outro, mas ao notar o rosto vermelho de Shuichi me dei conta do que tinha dito, e como uma louca me virei correndo e fugindo dali.

-Que merda, idiota, idiota, idiota. -reclamava comigo mesma em português enquanto tentava achar a saída daquele lugar e ir para casa. -Que bom, perdi um provável amigo, e nem o assunto das matérias eu consegui. Droga, agora ficarei sem dupla também, parabéns Eloá.

Quando consegui chegar em casa deixei a bendita latinha de chá na mesinha e fui para o quarto pegar uma roupa para tomar banho. Ainda bati a cabeça algumas vezes na cerâmica do banheiro me chamando de idiota. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era manter os meus olhos longe dos olhos das pessoas, e no primeiro dia de aula eu já surto como a louca que sou.

Com a calefação ligada, eu vesti um vestidinho curto e fino e já me dirigia ao quarto quando à chave da porta da sala foi virada e minha colega de apartamento entrou, então me dirigi animada para recebê-la.

-Você! -ambos nos olhamos boquiabertos, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.


	2. Pétalas de rosas!

Eu dei um passo para trás e ele entrou no apartamento, me olhando de cima a baixo, e só aí me dei conta da roupa constrangedora que vestia, mas quando fiz menção de fugir Shuichi me segurou mais rápido do que seria humanamente possível e tudo ao meu redor girou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu estava no chão gemendo enquanto ele mordiscava meu pescoço, suas mão perpassavam minhas cochas arranhando-as com suas imensas unhas de leve, e com apenas uma delas rasgou minha calcinha e se afastou puxando o restos dela calmamente e só aí meus olhos fitaram-no. Lindos olhos amarelos, branco como a neve, bem como seus cabelos que escorriam por seu maravilhoso tronco nu, antes que pudesse raciocinar o vi levantar a mão e lamber dois dedos me olhando de lado de uma forma extremamente sexy, e depois se inclinou novamente sobre mim me beijando ardentemente, quando senti seus dedos molhados em minha entrada arquejei o corpo entre o beijo, ele não parou de me beijar, e eu arranhei suas costas arrancando-lhe um rosnado.

-Goza para mim pequena. -ele estava me levando a loucura e meu corpo respondeu a sua ordem quase que imediatamente.

Ele levou os dedos até a boca e dessa vez o sugou enquanto eu ainda me recuperava da tremedeira que assolava meu corpo.

-Delicioso. -ele levou minha mão até seu membro e deuses como aquilo era grande e quente, chegava a latejar, ele me ajudou a fazer os primeiros vai e vem e depois me deixou conduzir da forma que eu quisesse. -Eu vou te fazer minha. -disse frio e me olhou firme enquanto se deitava sobre mim. -Você será minha.

Senti a dor da penetração e ele lambeu a primeira lágrima que desceu por meu rosto, mais não parou de entrar, e quando eu chiei pela dor ele me beijou e apartou minha bunda me puxando mais para si. Parou por uns segundos quando pareceu enfim ter se enterrado totalmente em mim, e seus lindos olhos focaram os meus, e pela primeira vez olhou carinhoso para mim e alisou minha bochecha, por fim mordiscou meu queixo antes de voltar a me beijar e lentamente saiu de mim para depois entrar de novo, mais logo começou a estocar com mais força me fazendo o agarrar com mais vontade e enfiar uma das mãos em seus cabelos, minha mão levemente tocou sua orelha pontuda e apertei ali enquanto o prazer me consumia, ele largou meus lábios e ficou me encarando, me obrigando a fazer o mesmo. Enlacei as pernas em sua cintura aprofundando ainda mais a penetração e ele sorriu enfim como que se deleitando ainda mais, e eu o senti apertar com um pouco mais de força minha bunda e ambos já respirávamos com dificuldade. E pela segunda vez naquele dia eu gozei prazerosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pisquei e a primeira coisa que vi foram os olhos verdes de Shuichi que respirava com tanta dificuldade quanto eu, senti seu membro em minha cocha, e assim como minha calcinha sua calça estava levemente molhada, me dando a entender que ambos tinham passado por isso. Retirei minhas mãos de seu cabelo, e eu pude ver que sua franja estava colada na testa suada, ele me olhou apreensivo e começou a se afastar, parecia tão perdido quanto eu, mais não esperei que ele colocasse os pensamentos em ordem, e assim que ele saiu de cima de mim eu corri para o quarto.

Tranquei a porta e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas tremendo, tentando entender o que tinha ocorrido ali, ainda podia sentir as reações de meu corpo, então comecei a chorar, que droga foi isso.

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, mas há um bom tempo já tinha deixado de chorar e encarava agora o teto do quarto procurando uma resposta ali, quando ouvi leves batidas na porta do quarto.

-Eloá, estou saindo para comprar algo para jantarmos, quando eu voltar conversaremos. -nem nos sonhos dele que eu iria conversar.

Quando ouvi a porta batendo fui até meu guarda roupa e escolhi um roupa qualquer, peguei minha toalha e corri para o banheiro, e bati meu próprio recorde de banho mais rápido. Então quando Shuichi voltou eu já estava novamente em meu quarto.

Ele me chamou uma duas vezes até desistir, ou foi o que imaginei até que o ouvi encostar na minha porta.

-Eu queria poder explicar o que você viu, mais nesse momento nem eu mesmo entendo. -ele suspirou e me aproximei da porta para ouvi-lo melhor.

-Me desculpe. -encostei a testa na porta chorando.

-Olhe ao seu redor Eloá. -levei um tempo para entender o que ele quis dizer mas logo 'fiz o que ele me pediu e fiquei embasbacada com a beleza das situação. -Abra a porta e vamos conversar.

Eu não tinha como não abrir, eu precisa entender, saber que aquilo não era mais uma ilusão da minha mente, que eu não era louca. As pétalas de rosas dançavam por meu quarto e antes de abrir a porta eu agarrei uma, só para provar pelo tato ao meu cérebro que aquilo real.

Olhei para Shuichi e era como se seus olhos verdes me chamassem, e eu pude ver a silhueta de homem de longos cabelos brancos atrás de si, e fiquei envergonhada na mesma hora, mas me obriguei a focar na mão de Shuichi.

-Eu só posso ter enlouquecido de vez. -disse para mim mesma quando ele me entregou uma rosa e eu dei-lhe espaço para que entrasse em meu quarto.

-Você não é louca Eloá. -ele me olhou firme mas eu podia ver o rubor em suas bochechas também.

-Então você realmente consegue produzir pétalas de rosas do nada? -ri de mim mesma, pois aquela foi a coisa mais idiota que já disse.

-Mais ou menos isso. -eu o olhei e comecei a rir depois.

-Puts Shuichi você é mesmo engraçado. -as pétalas começaram a sumir, sobrando apenas a rosa em minha mão.

-Eu sou um Yokai, meio Yokai na verdade. -eu o olhei incrédula, ele estava realmente sério agora. -Você conseguiu enxergar além do meu corpo, conseguiu enxergar minha alma não foi?

-Você fala do homem de cabelos brancos, a sua alma. -eu fiquei vermelha e ele assentiu.

-Kurama Youko, o demônio raposa, melhor ladrão do mundo das trevas, que foi ferido por um caçador e se escondeu no mundo humano como um bebê. -ele sorriu de leve, e eu pisquei sem entender.

-Você está me dizendo que é esse demônio? -ele fez que sim e eu dei uns passos para trás. -E agora vai me matar por que eu enxergo você? -engoli em seco.

-Eu não mato pessoas Eloá. -ele não deu nenhum passo, apenas se encostou na porta displicente. -Só estou lhe explicando o que você viu.

-Então todo o tempo que eu achei que estava ficando louca, o que eu via era apenas a verdade. -falei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Sim, você de alguma forma consegue ver a alma dos seres. -suspirei pesarosa me sentando na cama.

-Que droga. -ele finalmente se aproximou parando a minha frente, e esticou a mão para que eu pudesse ver e nela tinha uma caixinha de óculos.

-Use isso, vai bloquear que você veja qualquer coisa sobrenatural. -eu o olhei em dúvida e ele abriu a caixa e colocou o óculos em si mesmo. -Eu pedi ao Koenma-sama que me emprestasse esse artefato espiritual para que você não corresse nenhum risco ao andar sozinha pelas ruas. -ele retirou os óculos e me entregou. -A maioria dos demônios que se escondem no mundo humano não querem ser descobertos e fariam qualquer coisa para se manterem no anonimato.

-Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

-Por que eu não ajudaria minha colega de classe e de apartamento? -ele sorriu e me senti segura para colocar os óculos.

Fechei os olhos enquanto o fazia e demorei a criar coragem para abri-los novamente, e ele nada disse, foi paciente, e ficou a todo momento ali quieto. Quando por fim o olhei, tudo o que vi foi apenas Shuichi a minha frente, então suspirei aliviada, e uma ideia me ocorreu, me levantei e fui até o banheiro puxando o pano que cobria o espelho. Lágrimas desceram por meu rosto, e meu coração se encheu de esperança e felicidade como a muito eu não sentia, era como se um peso fosse tirado de meus ombros, e quando o vi ali, me virei agradecida.

-Obrigada Shuichi. -ele me sorriu feliz, e meu coração palpitou, ele era realmente muito bonito.

-Fico feliz por ter ajudado. Que tal comermos para comemorar.

-Perfeito. -dei um pulinho. -Por favor agradeça a seu amigo Koenma-san por mim. -ele me sorriu gentil e fez que sim.

Apesar do clima inicial acabamos nos soltando mais um com o outro, mais sempre evitávamos de nos tocar, e após o jantar Shuichi me ajudou a entender algumas matérias, e só paramos quando eu estava quase babando em cima do caderno.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta, além dessa é claro? -ele me olhou curioso e eu fiquei envergonhada. -Eu... -respirei fundo procurando coragem.

-Eu também não entendo como aquilo aconteceu, e pelo jeito como reagiu aquela foi a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceu com você. -não o olhei, mais sussurrei um sim. -Até descobrimos o que realmente foi aquilo seria melhor que usássemos luvas o para caso de nos tocarmos por acidente. -agradeci e murmurei um boa noite envergonhado, e ele fez o mesmo, e nos dirigimos cada qual para seu quarto.

Tirei o óculos com cuidado e o coloquei na comoda como carinho, esse com toda certeza era o bem mais precioso que eu tinha no momento, e diferente do que eu imaginei, a euforia não me impediu de dormir tão logo encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

-Eloá. -foquei em Shuiche que me balançava, e a primeira coisa que vi foram suas esmeraldas me encarando preocupados, e atrás de si o youkai branco me analisava avaliativo. -Você está bem?

-Sim, o que houve? -ele se afastou um pouco e ajeitou sua longa trança.

-Você estava gritando por socorro. -me levantei um pouco e pude sentir o suor descer por minha coluna e a roupa pregada ali.

-Desculpe por isso, sinto muito por te acordar. -me senti culpada por colocá-lo naquela situação.

-Você sempre tem pesadelos? -eu olhei para baixo e fiz que sim. -Vou fazer um chá que te fará dormir mais tranquila sim, prometo que não terá mais pesadelos. Tome um banho enquanto preparo, vai te ajudar a relaxar.

-Shuiche você deve estar cansado...

-E você sem dormir direito a dias, então vá logo, que o chá é algo simples de fazer. -ele sorriu levantando, e arrumou o robe.

Fiz como ele disse e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, e quando voltei para meu quarto, os lençóis da cama tinham sido trocados, e na comoda havia o chá e uma rosa ali, sorri, fui até a cama tomei o chá, e me deitei.

Acordei sentindo cheiro de café, e ao chegar a cozinha Shuiche já estava arrumado e usava um avental para cozinhar.

-Bom dia Shuichi. -o homem de longos cabelos brancos me olhou e balançou a cabeça numa reverencia discreta e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Bom dia Eloá. -ele se virou me sorrindo. -Dormiu bem?

-Melhor impossível. muito obrigado. -ele sorriu.

\- Temos de fazer compras, a dispensa está quase vazia. -o sorri sem graça.

-Eu não sei cozinhar, por isso pensei que poderia viver comendo na universidade. -ele me olhou de cima a baixo

-Você é anêmica, não pode ficar comendo besteira, e eu não me importo de cozinhar. -eu o olhei abobada.

-Como Yokai você sente até que sou anêmica?

-Não, isso eu percebi ao olhar para seus olhos. -eu ri da minha idiotice. -Agora se apresse para não sairmos atrasados.

-Hai. -fiz minha higiene matinal e depois me arrumei, peguei o óculos feliz e o coloquei, saindo animada do quarto.

Me sentei na mesa e Shuichi me serviu se sentando a minha frente.

-Tenho certeza que muitas garotas matariam para estar aqui agora. -ele sorriu, mas depois ficou sério.

-Você não se importa de viver comigo? -eu abrir a boca para dizer que o fato de morar com um homem não me incomodava. -Morar com um Yokai?

-Você não se importa de morar comigo? -eu não o deixei falar. -Eu não sei cozinhar, lavar, nem passar, e ainda por cima tenho pesadelos a noite, e se não bastasse isso minha família me tacha como louca ou esquizofrênica, então se você não se importar comigo eu não me importo com você.

-Você não é esquizofrênica.

-E você não é um Yokai comum. -pontuei e ele sorriu.

-Então não tem problemas?

-Então não tem problemas? -repeti sua pergunta, e ficamos nos olhando e eu acabei rindo. -Sabe faz um bom tempo que eu competi com alguém no olhar assim, é realmente divertido.

Depois de comer eu me ofereci para lavar a louça, e tomei todo o cuidado para não quebrar nada, o que levou um bom tempo, e por isso acabamos saindo um pouco atrasados e tivemos que correr. Eu estava ofegante na porta da sala, enquanto Shuichi parecia que nem havia caminhado direito, estava perfeitamente bem ao meu lado, ele esperou que eu estivesse bem para entrarmos na sala, eu fui na frente olhando para o chão.

-Você pode olhar lembra. -ele disse ao meu ouvido e eu levantei o rosto focando aquelas belas esmeraldas e sorri para ele assentindo.

A classe estava cheia, ao todo pareciam ter umas 20 pessoas ali, e em sua maioria esmagadora eram homens, tanto que só contei 6 mulheres comigo, todos tinham os mesmos traços orientais mais logo notei que nenhum era tão belo quanto Shuichi.

Só tinha duas cadeiras vagas, uma ao lado de uma mulher muito bonitas, seus traços orientais a transformavam quase numa boneca, e ela sorriu para Shuichi indicando a ele o lugar ao seu lado, e a outra era no fim da sala, na terceira fileira, entre dois homens que me olhavam cobiçosos. Cara eles pareciam querer me comer com os olhos, me dirigi para lá envergonhada, mas notei que Shuichi me seguiu.

-Sinto muito Aoki-san, mais Ribeiro-san é minha parceira no projeto. Tamura poderia sentar ao lado de Aoki-san? -o rapaz que mais parecia um furão o olhou feio, e depois olhou de mim para Aoki como se medisse qual era a melhor para sentar ao seu lado.

-Eu vou Minamino-san. -o rapaz do lado direito se levantou e fez uma pequena reverencia para mim e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Obrigada Watanabi. -Shuichi agradeceu e indicou a cadeira dele para que eu sentasse e se sentou ao lado do fuinha que pareceu não gostar da situação.

Não demorou muito para que o professora Eiki entrasse e fui formalmente apresentada a ela, e após isso a aula de Morfologia e Anatomia vegetal começou. -era um assunto complexo e mal percebi que ficamos a manhã inteira naquela aula.

-Vamos almoçar Eloá? -ele me olhou e eu o sorri.

Aoki parou a meio caminho de nós e me olhou feio antes de dar meia volta e sair da sala.

-Acho que Aoki-san não gostou de você ter me chamado para almoçar. -apontei discreta e ajeitei o óculos no rosto.

-Me sinto mais confortável com você. -ele disse simples e sorri.

-Seria estranho se eu dissesse que também me sinto assim? -ele sorriu.

Droga eu já estava batendo os dentes assim que dei três passos para fora do prédio, e se eu estivesse certa o refeitório estava bem longe. Senti quando uma longa capa foi colocada sobre meus ombros, e me esquentou imediatamente, então me virei dando de cara com Shuichi que colocava seu sobretudo em mim.

-Esse frio não me incomoda. -me explicou. -E você parece que vai congelar.

-Obrigado, eu não estou acostumada com o clima frio. -então me vi contando-o sobre a Amazônia e entramos em uma discussão acalorada sobre os mitos de lá, que rendeu o almoço todo.

Depois das aulas da tarde fomos fazer compras, na verdade Shuichi foi fazer compras, eu apenas o seguia maravilhada com o lugar, e ele teve toda a paciência do mundo para me mostrar tudo e eu me diverti como uma criança no playground novo.

Como as despesas eram dividas por igual, ambos pagamos pela feira, e nos dirigimos para casa. Parei ao notar que eu realmente me sentia em casa ali, realmente me sentia em casa com ele, e quando este me olhou curioso como se procurasse o que me chamou a atenção dessa vez, eu sorri entendendo, era ele, ele me compreendia e não me julgava. Fui até ele e displicentemente tirei de suas mãos algumas sacolas e ele me olhou curioso.

-Me deixe ajudar. -expliquei e ele fez menção de pegá-las novamente.

-Não precisa, elas não pesam. -estirei língua rindo.

-Eu já sou mal acostumada demais para você piorar isso Shuichi. -sai pulando a frente rindo.

Ele me seguiu rindo e dizendo que eu era realmente muito estranha.

-Tadaima. -ambos dissemos juntos felizes por está enfim em casa.


	3. Viagem!

Aqui estava eu pulando com um pé só na cozinha do nosso apartamento. Sim isso é muito ridículo eu sei, mais você também pularia assim se a porcaria da panela caísse em cima do seu dedo. Parei de pular quando percebi que mais uma panqueca estava queimando e corri até lá tentando virar a bendita e salvar alguma coisa.

Estávamos a poucos dias das férias, e já faziam quase três meses que eu viera morar no Japão para cursar Engenharia Agrônoma, e durante esse tempo muita coisa aconteceu. Primeiro que graças a Shuichi eu havia conseguido acompanhar todas as matérias, sem falar que ele estudava comigo todas as noites, o que consequentemente me fazia sair quase tão bem quanto ele nas provas e trabalhos. Segundo eramos considerados o casal modelo da universidade -apesar de não sermos namorados, sinto dizer- pois sempre andávamos juntos para todos os lados, mas nunca demonstrávamos carinho em público, ou seja, eramos jovens modelo. Terceiro e não menos importante, eu havia conhecido a família dele e ele a minha, e apesar dos meus tios ficarem apreensivos no começo, acabaram adorando a ideia quando perceberam que ele havia me ajudado nas matérias, e que graças a ele eu não havia tido nenhum problema com a anemia e meu psicológico estava 100% agora. Para conhecer sua família eu fui passar um fim de semana em Tókyo, na casa de sua família, e sua mãe era um amor de pessoa, mais seu irmãozinho era tão fofo que eu quase não o largava, e como sempre tive jeito com crianças ele se apegou a mim também. O padastro de Shuichi era um homem sério, mais eu podia ver o amor que ele tinha pela família, e apesar de ser estranho e até mal visto pela sociedade morarmos juntos os pais dele aceitaram tranquilamente quando Shuichi explicou que a universidade tinha permitido, já que eu era estrangeira e não tinha mais nenhuma localidade próxima para morar e minha segurança estava em primeiro lugar -mentira deslavada.

Lembro que mal entramos no trem bala quando eu perguntei a Shuichi como ele havia feito para a universidade aceitar que morássemos juntos.

\- "Eu não fiz nada, até por que eles não sabem". -disse sincero. - "Eles nunca aceitariam".

\- "Então como não fomos descobertos ainda?" -perguntei mais para mim do que para ele, porque ele tinha muitas admiradoras e muitas vezes eramos seguidos por elas.

\- "Eu coloquei uma barreira envolta do apartamento, todos que nos veem entrar acham que somos vizinhos, uma simples ilusão de ótica". -eu ri e ele fez o mesmo.

Eu virava mais uma panqueca quando percebi que o molho estava pegando na panela e corri para desligar, se o molho ficasse ruim também seria melhor desistir daquela loucura, então o provei e por milagre ele estava gostoso, não como o que minha avó fazia claro, mais estava aceitável, então coloquei tudo na mesa para começar a rechear e enrolar as panquecas.

Era aniversário de Shuichi e eu queria ao menos fazer o café da manhã para agradecê-lo por tudo, e como aquela era a única receita que me achava capaz de fazer, não medi esforços ao comprar tudo escondido dele (tive que fugir dele, e até gazeei uma aula para isso), e acordar de madrugada para que quando ele acordasse estivesse tudo pronto. Eu estava feliz por ter conseguido ao menos fazer isso, já que graças a ele eu estava muito melhor.

Shuichi toda noite me preparava o chá para que eu dormisse tranquila, e sempre cozinhava maravilhosamente bem, e desde que havia descoberto que minha anemia era do tipo falciforme (não tem cura, e é genética), não descuidava da minha alimentação e pegava no meu pé constantemente o que era até engraçado. Mas o dia em que ele descobriu isso, não foi nada engraçado, na verdade foi desesperador, imagino que mais para ele do que para mim, e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão mal por fazer alguém se preocupar comigo por "esconder" algo importante assim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vamos Shuichi, não quero perder o ônibus. -eu estava na porta do apartamento apreensiva.

-Temos 40 minutos ainda antes do horário marcado Eloá. -ele colocou a mochila calmamente no ombro e pegou a mala, e como se fosse para provocar veio andando vagarosamente.

-Eu sei, mais quero chegar logo lá. -desde que o professor de Anatomia e Física Animal nos avisou que faríamos aquela viagem para uma pesquisa de campo na mata, eu estava eufórica.

Shuichi riu e veio até mim, fechou a porta do apartamento e fez menção de pegar minha mala, mais eu a coloquei na outra mão e ele suspirou cansado de nossa briga diária, pois ele sempre queria carregar meus materiais e eu não achava isso certo, eu tinha duas mãos horas e não era nenhuma invalida.

-Pelo menos a mala Eloá, isso deve estar pesado. -ele disse enquanto caminhávamos, e eu fingi que não o ouvia, sabia que aquela discussão não levaria a lugar algum. -Qual o problema em me deixar carregar suas coisas, sabe que para mim isso não pesa nada.

-Na verdade não, só vamos passar o fim de semana, então eu não trouxe muita coisa. E eu não me importo que você possa carregar o ônibus inteiro na cabeça, minhas coisas, minhas obrigações. -apressei o passo e ele me seguiu sem problemas.

-Minamino-san, bom dia. -Aoki estava vindo em nossa direção e eu respirei fundo pedindo paciência aos céus. -Bom dia Ribeiro-san. -o desgosto em sua voz quase me fez ri.

-Bom dia Aoki-san. -dissemos juntos e como sempre nos olhamos e rimos. -Quer ajuda com as malas? -ela trazia duas malas enormes de viagem, enquanto eu trazia apenas uma de tamanho médio e a mochila.

-Claro, obrigada Minamino-san. -ela me sorriu vitoriosa, se vangloriando por ser a ela que ele estava ajudando e eu revirei os olhos entediada.

Ela entregou uma mala a ele e saiu arrastando a outra e falando o que tinha trazido e o que havia deixado por falta de espeço. Shuichi comentava alegremente a tudo que ela dizia e eu já me via amaldiçoando o professor por ter marcado o encontro em um ponto mais distante de nossa casa.

Quando enfim chegamos vários de nossos colegas já estavam ali organizando suas malas no maleiro do ônibus e nos cumprimentamos educadamente. Esperei Shuichi colocar as malas para subirmos e quando ele sentou Aoki que estava na minha frente sentou ao seu lado, falando sem parar como se eles estivessem num dialogo importante que não pudesse ser atrapalhado, então eu segui adiante como se nada tivesse acontecido e me sentei no fundo do ônibus ao lado da janela, e logo depois a cadeira ao meu lado foi ocupada por Susuki, a única menina da sala que não me odiava por "roubar" o Shuichi, e eu agradeci mentalmente por ser ela ali.

-Bom dia Susuki-chan, animada pela viagem? -sorri e ela tentou sorri também.

-Bom dia Eloá-chan. Um fim de semana longe de casa, sim eu estou animada. -eu ri mais.

-Obrigada por sentar comigo. -confidenciei baixinho, a maioria dos garotos da sala sempre davam em cima de mim quando podiam.

-Minamino-san me pediu assim que entrei no ônibus, acho que ele estava preocupado que algum dos meninos visse você aqui sozinha e viessem sentar aqui. -ela disse maliciosa.

-Não inventa, já disse que não temos nada, somo só bons amigos. -mais eu gostei de saber que ele estava preocupado, e não me esqueceria de agradecê-lo depois.

O ônibus deu partida, e eu me animei mais, seria uma viagem de 4 horas e iriamos para um acampamento florestal longe da cidade para estudar alguns animais. Eu não sei em que momento da viagem eu dormir, só sei que acordei com a Susuki me avisando que tínhamos chegado, e senti minha cabeça um pouco pesada. Começamos a sair do ônibus e como estávamos próximos de dezembro o frio não dava trégua, e eu já estava tremendo.

-Você está gelada, por que não foi pegar meu casaco se estava com frio. -ele disse ao meu lado colocando o casaco em mim.

-Eu dormi. -sorri sapeca mostrando os dentes. -Obrigada.

-Venha, vamos procurar algo quente para você beber. -ele parecia realmente preocupado, mais eu não liguei já havia me acostumado a viver me tremendo por aí, então contrariando-o eu fui logo pegar minha mala, e depois dirigi-me para área que o professor nos mandou montar o acampamento.

Shuichi me olhou feio quando me encontrou montando a barraca e me entregou uma latinha de chá quente que eu agradeci, tomei o chá e terminei de montar minha barraca, e ele já montava a dele ao lado da minha.

-Minamino-san, pode me ajudar aqui, eu não sei como fazer isso. -Aoki estava ao seu lado fazendo uma falsa cara de choro. Me afastei deles e fui até Susuki que lia as instruções perdida.

-Quer que eu monte para você? -ela me olhou como se eu fosse sua salvadora, e aquilo já foi resposta o suficiente.

-Como você fez isso tão rápido? -ela estava boquiaberta.

-Eu gostava de acampar com meu pai, então faço isso desde criança. -a ajudei a colocar as coisas dentro da barraca e fui ajudar outros colegas a montarem as suas.

Passamos a manhã nos organizando e fomos divididos em equipes para preparar o almoço. Shuichi se ofereceu para ficar na minha equipe, e logo Aoki fez o mesmo, nossa obrigação era preparar os camarões e eu furei tanto os dedos que os meus só tinham sangue.

-Pode deixar Eloá, eu termino os seus, vá fazer um curativo na mão.

-Eu te ajudo Minamino-san já terminei os meus também. -Aoki se aproximava e eu os olhei feio.

-Não, podem ir fritando, eu termino aqui, e depois que os lavar eu os levarei para vocês. -me virei deixando-os ali. Hora eu podia fazer ao menos aquilo não é?

-Não me olhe assim você me ajudou com a barraca, eu ainda estaria lá se não fosse por você. -eu sorri para Susuki quando está me ajudou com os camarões e até tentou me ensinar a tirar a cabeça sem me furar o que não deu muito certo.

Assim que terminei fui deixar os camarões para serem fritos e depois de lavar as mãos eu fui tomar um banho.

-Vem aqui. -Shuichi estava sentado em frente a sua barraca com uma malinha de primeiros socorros, e eu suspirei indo até ele. -Me dê a mão. -sentei a sua frente, tirei as luvas e estiquei uma mão para que ele analisasse.

Ele foi cuidadoso, tão gentil que eu mal sentia quando o algodão com remédio tocava minha pele, e quando este acabou, quase todos os meus dedos estavam com curativos enrolados, o que me fez rir.

-Obrigado.

-Deveria ter me deixado ajudar. -foi tudo o que me disse antes de me deixar ali sozinha e eu percebi que ele estava chateado.

Fomos almoçar e depois de lavar a louça (coisa que não me deixaram fazer por causa dos curativos), fomos divididos em nossas duplas.

-Hoje vocês iram caminhar pela floresta, a proposta é fazer ao menos 3 desenhos dos animais que encontrarem. -o professor saiu explicando como deveríamos fazer aquilo e entregou um mapa e um bloquinho com lápis para cada dupla, e quase implorou para que não saíssemos das trilhas e que voltássemos antes do anoitecer.

Seguimos pela trilha de nosso mapa, e apesar de estar acostumada com o silêncio aquele com toda certeza estava me incomodando.

-Shuichi. -ele apenas parou mais não se virou para me olhar, e ajeitei o óculos no rosto frustrada. -Você vai ficar assim só por que eu não te deixei me ajudar com os camarões? -ele se virou, veio até mim e parou na minha frente sério, puxou uma de minhas luvas e levantou minha mão.

-Não me deixar carregar suas coisas eu entendo, mais chegar ao ponto de se machucar dessa forma para fazer algo e não aceitar minha ajuda, isso não, eu não entendo. Achei que fossemos amigos. -ele e a se virando quando o segurei.

-Você é meu amigo e sabe disso. -o olhei firme. -E por isso sabe bem que não gosto que faça tudo por mim, você já faz demais até.

-Então você prefere se machucar a me deixar te ajudar em algo simples? -suas íris faiscaram em desafio, e ele fez menção de se virar novamente mais agarrei seu pulso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senti-me prensada em uma árvore enquanto meus lábios eram vorazmente atacados em um beijo selvagem.

-Alguém está merecendo ser castigada hoje. -meu coração deu um salto quando aqueles olhos amarelos me fitaram e sua voz grossa estava carregada com frieza. -Acho que vou ter de te ensinar uma lição hoje.

-Qual? -ele se afastou e tirou o sobretudo que eu usava, enquanto eu apenas o olhava maravilhada, era a terceira vez que via aquele belo Yokai a minha frente, e como das duas primeiras eu sabia conscientemente o que me aconteceria ali.

-Você deve sempre me obedecer. -ele não me deu espaço para retrucar, apenas me virou de frente para a arvore e quando percebi eu estava amarrada a ela como se a abraçasse.

Kurama Youko, o poderoso demônio raposa, que entre outros poderes controlava qualquer tipo de vegetação, criando as mais belas e demoníacas flores. Talvez por isso eu nem tentei me soltar dos arbustos que prendiam meus pulsos, apenas suspirei quando sua boca tocou meu pescoço beijando de leve ali.

-Eu não vou ser carinhoso dessa vez pequena. -minhas pernas tremeram com sua ameaça, mais meu corpo parecia almejar por aquilo e ele não me negou a vergonha de ouvir sobre isso quando seus dedos tocaram meu intimo. -Tão molhada para mim, devo entender que minha mulher gosta de ser punida. -mordeu meu lóbulo e vagarosamente começou a tirar minha calça e calcinha.

-AIII. -ele me deu uma tapa na bunda.

-Gostosa. -gemeu no meu ouvido, e arranhou minha coluna. -Empina. -e eu obedeci sua ordem.

Ele colocou os dedos na minha entrada e começou a massagear gostosamente ali, enquanto eu gemia com a cabeça encostada na árvore. Ele tirou os dedos e eu nem tive tempo de sentir falta quando ele me penetrou, e eu gritei surpresa.

Como me prometeu ele não foi gentil, me penetrou com força e velocidade me levando a loucura.

-Kurama... -gemi e ele rosnou em aprovação mordendo meu ombro e eu pude sentir suas presas afiadas ali.

Se ele não estivesse segurando meu quadril e minhas mãos não estivessem presas ali, eu com toda certeza teria caído com o prazer que senti por todo meu corpo. Ele puxou meu queixo rudemente para si e me beijou enquanto me dava as ultimas estocadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu ouvia uma respiração tão pesada quanto a minha, e quando abri os olhos dei de cara com Shuichi, que me encarava tentando como eu, respirar. Seu rosto estava vermelho e eu estava sentada sobre si, ainda sentia seu membro abaixo de mim pulsando. E acho que nenhum de nós pensou muito no que estava fazendo quando nos aproximamos e nos beijamos, ele foi lento, carinhoso, como se estivesse me pendido desculpas por me beijar, mais sem deixar de me mostrar seus sentimentos. Ainda trocamos pequenos selinhos carinhosos com sorrisos envergonhados de ambas as partes.

Me levantei, e fiquei completamente envergonhada, mas tentei disfarçar enquanto limpava a roupa. Ele pegou o caderno e o lápis que estava jogado no chão, e se voltou para mim e me estendeu a luva que eu prontamente coloquei.

-Vamos? -ele me estendeu a mão um sorriso envergonhado, e eu a segurei.

-Eh... me desculpe. -comecei e ele respirou fundo. -Eu não quis ser grossa com você, eu estava sendo apenas orgulhosa.

-Me desculpe também, eu não deveria te forçar a nada. -eu não sabia dizer se ele estava falando sobre os camarões ou sobre o beijo então o olhei soltando nossas mãos.

-Ali. -apontei para um besouro estranho numa árvore e estiquei a mão para pegar o caderno.

-Não, eu desenho, você está com os dedos machucados.

Logo achamos passarinhos e depois de terminar os três desenhos voltamos, eu estava louca por um banho, então só entrei na minha barraca para pegar as roupas e voltei para procurar os banheiros e o professor me indicou onde estes ficavam.

Não estava afim de conversar e nem de comer então me escondi na minha barraca depois que voltei, e diferente do que eu imaginava as pessoas não demoraram a ir dormir depois de comerem. Esperei ainda uns 35 minutos depois que ouvi a ultima pessoa entrar em sua barraca para poder sair da minha e ir para perto do fogo me esquentar, eu sabia que não poderia dormir.

-Está com fome Ribeiro-san? -aquela voz me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça com asco.

-Não, obrigada. -foi tudo que me limitei a responder.

O rapaz saiu das sombras e se sentou bem a meu lado encostando em mim.

-Você não se importa se eu te fizer companhia não é? -ele colocou a mão na minha perna e eu tentei me afastar, mais ele me segurou ali. -Qual é o problema, você vive ao lado do Minamino-san, nos mal nos conhecemos, não acha essa uma boa oportunidade para isso?

-Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha. -ele lambeu os lábios me olhando, nem parecia ter ouvido o que eu disse.

-Você brigou com seu namorado, não precisa ficar acanhada, eu não ligo se você quiser dar o troco nele comigo. -o olhei sem entender. -Não precisa fingir, todos sabemos que vocês brigaram por causa da Aiko-san. Minamino-san é sortudo, as duas mulheres mais lindas da sala o disputam.

-Eu não briguei com Shuichi-kun, muito menos por causa da Aiko-san. -o empurrei, ele estava se jogando em cima de mim.

-Vamos, não seja assim, não precisa mentir, eu sei que você quer. -ele se inclinou mais jogando o peso sobre mim, e subindo sua mão em minha cocha.

-Eu já disse que não. -ele era mais forte e bem mais pesado. -Shuichi socorro. -falei um pouco mais alto.

Takamura foi puxado e jogado para trás caindo longe de mim e eu respirei aliviada.

-Você está bem? -ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, seus olhos verdes me esquadrinhavam preocupados.

-Sim... -eu comecei a tremer e ele me abraçou.

-Calma eu estou aqui. -disse em meu ouvido baixinho, alisando meu cabelo carinhoso. -O que ele fez? -sua voz tinha uma pitada de raiva.

-Ele estava se jogando literalmente em cima de mim, e me assustei. -expliquei.

-Eu não fiz nada com ela Minamino-san. -ele se levantou e apontou para mim e eu apertei Shuichi mais forte. -ele beijou meu rosto e se afastou se levantando.

-Saia daqui agora Tamura-san, e amanhã nos dois teremos uma conversa. -sua voz foi tão mordaz que Tamura engoliu em seco e saiu sem dizer nada.

Shuichi esperou Tamura sair, e foi até onde guardávamos a água e trouxe uma garrafa para mim, e só aí eu notei que ele estava sem camisa, e fiquei preocupada.

-Shuichi está frio. -tirei o casaco que usava e comecei a tentar colocar nele, mas este me parou.

-Estou bem Eloá. -o olhei incrédula e toquei seu braço curiosa, este estava quente, numa temperatura agradável. -É com você que estou preocupado. -eu me afastei constrangida e ele me puxou me abraçando. -Como você está?

-Estou bem agora, obrigado. -o abracei também encostando meu rosto frio em seu peito quente. -Obrigada mesmo.

-Eu fiquei desesperado quando você pediu socorro. -ele alisou minha cabeça novamente. -Por que estava aqui fora?

-Eu fiquei com medo de dormir e acordar a todos com meus gritos.

-Eu preparei seu chá, mais como você não veio jantar achei que já estivesse dormindo.

-Desculpe. -eu me afastei e abri a garrafa bebendo um gole dali.

-Não está com fome?

-Na verdade não. -ele assentiu, e eu fui me sentar próximo ao fogo de novo. -Mas obrigada novamente, por tudo.

Ele entrou na barraca e voltou vestindo uma camisa e trouxe um bule consigo, provavelmente para fazer meu chá.

-Por que não veio jantar? Foi pelo que acon...

-Eu estava com dor de cabeça, na verdade passei o dia inteiro assim, então só queria descansar um pouco. -falei a verdade e ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

-Depois de beber o chá vá dormir, e se acordar com dor ainda me fale que te preparei algo mais forte. -sorri agradecida.

-Você não é eu anjo da guarda, não é? -me animei com aquilo. -Seria estranho saber que beijei meu anjo. -ele ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

-Não, não sou. -respondeu me entregando a xícara. -E realmente fico feliz por isso. -se aproximou me roubando um beijo. -Boa noite Eloá.

-Boa noite Shuishi. -sorvi o conteúdo da xícara vagarosamente e depois de lavar fui dormir feliz.

Sabe quando você acorda, mass até abrir seus olhos é uma tarefa difícil? Pronto, foi assim que eu me senti quando Shuichi me chamou avisando que deveria acordar. Levantei com dificuldade, e me vesti como pude, e quando o vento frio que bateu em meu rosto -quando abri a barraca- passou por mim, eu senti meu corpo quente, quente até demais.

Foi com dificuldade que cheguei ao local onde escovávamos os dentes, e me apoiei na pia para não cair, meu mundo parecia girar, então respirei fundo.

-Vamos logo Ribeiro-san, não temos o dia todo. -a voz de Aoki chegou aos meus ouvidos causando estardalhaço em minha cabeça, e eu grunhi em desagrado.

Escovei os dentes de qualquer jeito, e quando me virei para caminhar meu corpo cedeu. A gritaria foi geral, e eu tentei me levantar para andar quando me sentir ser erguida.

-Eloá? -sua voz me chamava preocupada, e quando minha mente registrou seu rosto, eu me senti mais tranquila, sabia que estava segura com ele.

-Eu não me sinto bem Shuichi. -disse. -Meu corpo está mole.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha e seus cabelos vermelhos tocaram meu rosto e ouvi alguns suspiros além do dele que estalou a língua no céu da boca.

-Você está queimando de febre. -encostei minha cabeça em seu peito sentindo seu calor corporal mesmo através da roupa.

-Você também está quente. -comentei atordoada.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo aquele calor gostoso, mas pude ouvir enquanto ele conversava com o professor sobre me levar para o hospital mais próximo.

-Eloá? -ele me sacudiu, mais abrir os olhos estava tão difícil, eu queria dormir mais.

-Eu tô cansada Shuichi. -disse sem abrir os olhos.

-Não durma, sim? -ele tocou meu rosto e eu me aninhei mais nele.

-Tá...

Não lembro de mais nada depois disso, só me dei conta de que algo estava errado quando um facho de luz estava sobre meu olho que era puxado para cima por um homem estranho.

-Boa noite Ribeiro-san. -o homem japonês me sorriu cálido, e quando percebi seu jaleco soube imediatamente que era um médico. -Você deu um belo susto no seu namorado.

-Shuichi? -perguntei, e senti quando minha mão foi apertada e me virei olhando.

-Estou aqui. -ele tocou meu rosto com carinho, e eu vi preocupação ali, e medo?

-O que houve? -perguntei perdida tentando me orientar.

-Você teve uma febre alta, inicio de pneumonia na verdade, algo bem normal em pessoas com seu tipo de anemia. -eu fiz que sim. -Mais foi perigoso, se seu namorado não tivesse te medicado corretamente você poderia ter tido problemas mais graves. E sinceramente eu nunca vi ninguém se recuperar tão rápido como você mocinha, se continuar assim logo poderá ir para casa. -sorri para o médico. -Mas por enquanto vou mandar trazerem algo para você comer, e devo lhe pedir para que coma tudo. -assenti, e ele se despediu.

Shuichi se inclinou beijando minha testa, e depois se afastou sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama, mais não soltou minha mão.

-Desculpe pelo susto. -ele não me olhou, apenas puxou mais ar do que eu sabia ser necessário.

-Por que não me contou que tinha anemia falciforme? -havia magoa ali.

-Sinceramente? Nem eu sei! -ele focava em nossas mãos e eu alisei a sua. -Acho que desde que conheci você eu comecei a pensar que tudo ficaria bem, que nada de mal me aconteceria. -ele enfim me olhou curioso. -Não é que eu não quis lhe dizer Shuichi, foi o simples fato de eu estar tão bem, me sentir tão viva que acabei esquecendo do resto entende? -ele fez que não, e eu ri. -Na verdade nem eu. -ele abriu um sorriso leve. -Obrigada por me salvar de novo.

-Só não me assuste assim outra vez. -ele beijou minha mão. -E eu vou garantir que você tome mais cuidado com sua saúde de agora em diante. -me arrepiei com a força de sua voz, e engoli em seco.


	4. Namoro!

Terminei de enrolar a ultima panqueca e joguei o resto do molho por cima delas, quase chorei de felicidade com o resultado, então comecei a organizar a mesa para comermos e só então me liguei que esqueci de fazer o suco.

-Retardada. -bati com a mão na testa.

-Se continuar se batendo desse jeito vai ficar com marca. -uma voz animada se fez presente na cozinha.

-Vá da susto na sua mãe diabo. -disse em português e ele me olhou sem entender.

-O que? -se aproximou mais, então ajeitei o óculos e sorri.

-Você me assustou Shuichi. -sorri sapeca. -Feliz Aniversário.

-Obrigada. -ele me sorriu e sentou na mesa. -Você estava cozinhando para mim? -ele me olhou curioso.

-Bom, eu tentei. -dei de ombros. -Mas esqueci o suco, então espere um pouco.

-Vá tomar banho e se arrumar enquanto eu faço o suco. -me deu um peteleco na testa. -Obrigado por tudo. -fiz bico mas não contestei, por que se eu demorasse mais realmente sairíamos atrasados.

Me arrumei o mais rápido que pude para as panquecas não esfriarem, e quando voltei ele estava limpando o balcão onde eu tinha derramado farinha.

-Ei, eu e a limpar. -cruzei os braços, e ele fingiu que não ouviu.

-Vamos comer? -ele lavou as mãos e se dirigiu a mesa, e me resignei a fazer o mesmo.

-Pegue essas, estão menos queimadas. -apontei envergonhada.

-Você não as queimou tanto, só não devia fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo quando cozinha. -o olhei de soslaio.

-A quanto tempo você estava aí? -ele pegou duas panquecas e focou no prato ficando vermelho.

-Desde que você quebrou a xícara. -pera, a xícara, esta foi a primeira coisa que quebrei, eu a estava usando de medidor quando está escorregou da minha mão com leite.

-Desde o começo? -me lamuriei e ele riu baixo. -Droga era para ser uma surpresa. -cruzei os braços. -Se estava aí o tempo todo por que não disse nada.

-Por que você estava fofa tentando cozinhar. -mordo o lábio inferior e o olhei. -Sem falar que é engraçado como você se atrapalha com as coisas, faz caretas estranhas...

-Tá bom, já entendi. Você se divertiu as minhas custas. -peguei uma panqueca e taquei no prato cortando-a com força desnecessária. -Que bom que se divertiu. -estirei língua e acabamos rindo.

Vendo por outro ângulo, deve ter sido algo realmente tosco.

-Desculpe eu não queria estragar a surpresa, mais está maravilho, obrigada. -fiquei envergonhada e me inclinei para abrir a mochila e peguei um saquinho vermelho dentro.

-Aqui, pelo menos isso vai ser surpresa. -estendi o saquinho e ele o pegou. -Não é algo grandioso, e eu mesma que fiz, então se não gostar não tem problema.

Ele abriu o saquinho com cuidado me olhou antes de virar o conteúdo deste na palma da mão. Uma pulseira com entrançado preto de linhas prendia ao meio uma raposa de 4 caldas entalhada a mão com uma rosa ao centro pintada de vermelho. Levei dias para fazer, depois de conseguir um pedaço de Sakura -árvore- na rua.

-Você que fez? -ele me analisou.

-Sim, minha avó era índia e me ensinou a fazer esse tipo de coisa. -me aproximei mais. -Está vendo esse tipo de entrançado? -ele fez que sim. -É algo tipico dos índios amazônicos. -ele me sorriu.

-Obrigado Eloá. -ele ficou admirando feliz, e eu realmente me senti bem com o sorriso terno em seu rosto. -Coloca para mim?

-Claro. -peguei de sua mão e ele me estendeu o pulso direito, e apesar de ter um pouco de dificuldade por causa da luva eu enfim coloquei a pulseira. E quando e a me afastar ele segurou meu queixo e puxou meu rosto, e selou nossos lábios num beijo calmo.

-Obrigado mesmo, por tudo. -eu balancei a cabeça negando.

Depois de comermos eu fui lavar a louça e Shuichi foi se arrumar, e claro que ele estava pronto antes mesmo de eu conseguisse terminar com a louça.

O caminho para a universidade foi tranquilo, e o clima de euforia era geral, já que todos ali contavam os dias para as férias, e logo seria Natal. Chegamos na sala e várias pessoas nos cumprimentaram, e muitas deram os parabéns a ele, então me afastei para deixar que todos se aproximassem.

-Susuki-chan eu não fiz nada demais. -Susuki vinha em minha direção com um sorriso de amiga diabólica/safada no rosto.

-Então vai me dizer que aquele sorriso no rosto do Minamino-san foi por causa de "nada". -fiquei vermelha ao lembrar do beijo e ela deu um gritinho chamando atenção, e eu puxei um livro abrindo-o e me escondendo atrás dele.

-Como eu tinha te dito, eu só preparei o café da manhã para ele. -ela me olhou de esgueira, e se sentou pesarosa.

-Por quê tentou matar seu namorado no aniversário dele? -disse com uma falsa voz de tristeza, e eu bati com o livro nela. -Ei, quer matar sua amiga também? Que espirito assassino se apoderou de você? -eu ri.

-Eu fiz uma receita de família, algo que eu sabia que não erraria, porém ele chegou antes que eu terminasse. -a olhei feio. -E pare de dizer que somos namorados. -estreitei os olhos e ela riu levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Tudo bem, esqueça isso e me diga o que ele achou do presente?

-Ele pareceu gostar bastante. -Shuichi vinha em nossa direção e trazia consigo algumas caixinhas de presente e sentou-se ao meu lado direito já que Susuki estava no esquerdo.

As aulas transcorreram tranquilas, e já arrumávamos nossas mochilas para almoçar quando Aoki encostou a frente de Shuichi e eu me apressei para sair de perto deles.

Não, eu não gosto da Aoki, mais não serei eu que direi com quem ele deve ou não conversar, e no mais, não somos namorados mesmo. Sinceramente eu gostaria de entender o que rola entre agente, e claro que rola uns beijos entre nós de vez em quando, mais isso é um fica não é? Se ele quisesse algo mais sério comigo já teria pedido depois de todo esse tempo, e eu não faço o estilo "menina iludida", que beija o cara e já acha que ele vai casar. Claro que gosto dele, quem não gosta? Shuichi é prestativo, inteligente, carinhoso e gentil com qualquer pessoa, sem falar que tem um corpo de dar água na boca, não é como Kurama que esbanja sex appeal por aí, mais ele tem um jeito só dele de encantar qualquer mulher. Há Kurama, esse com toda certeza é o cerne da questão, as vezes acho que Shuichi tem receio de algo entre nós pela forma como as coisas funcionam quando nos tocamos, e claro que eu também tenho.

-Eu preparei o almoço para almoçarmos juntos. -Aoki disse, e coloquei a mochila nas costas saindo. -Ribeiro-san e Susuki-san são minhas convidadas também, eu preparei comida suficiente para nós 4. -olhei dela que me sorria, para Susuki que deu de ombros e Shuichi que sorria leve. -Somos colegas e mal conversamos, achei que comemorar o aniversário de Shuichi seria uma ótima oportunidade para isso, já que todas somos amigas dele. -oi? Kami-sama o que esse demônio está aprontando?

-Acho uma ideia perfeita Aoki-san. -disse Shuichi. -Vamos meninas? -eu realmente não aceitaria, algo me dizia para correr o mais rápido que pudesse para longe deles, aquele sorriso dela estava me dando arrepios. Mas quando Susuki aceitou eu me vi sem argumentos para negar, e logo todos nos dirigíamos ao refeitório.

Aoki foi na frente e escolheu uma mesa para nós quatro bem no meio do refeitório.

-O que você dizia mais cedo sobre comida envenenada? -sussurrei para Susuki que sorriu.

-Esperamos ela comer primeiro, e depois provamos. -ela respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

Ela fez questão de sentar a frente dele e Susuki ao seu lado, deixando a cadeira ao lado de Shuichi para mim, olhei para a cadeira a procura de algo errado, e todos me olharam curiosos.

-Achei ter visto um bicho, mas acho que foi impressão minha. -tirei o casaco colocando-o na cadeira e me sentei envergonhada.

Aoki tirou uma marmita de seis tabletes de bambu da sacola e separou os compartimentos na mesa. Metade das coisas que tinham ali eu nem sabia o nome, mais estava tudo belamente feito. Camarão, salmão e Kani eram as únicas coisas que eu identificava, a junção de cores em tudo era linda, e ela com toda certeza tinha montado tudo ali pensando no designer de cada coisa.

-Aoki-san não precisava. -disse Shuichi e ela lhe estendeu os hashis e depois fez o mesmo para mim e Susuki, e ambas aceitamos agradecendo.

-Que isso, prove, vamos meninas comam o que quiserem. -muitas pessoas pararam para olhar admirados os pratos ali dispostos e logo várias pessoas assobiaram.

Me senti constrangida de comer, mais com todos me olhando eu peguei algo que já conhecia, um sushi de camarão, e nossa ela tinha colocado algo ali que o tinha deixado com gosto maravilhoso.

-Está uma delícia Aoki-san, você deveria investir nisso. -Susuki elogiou e eu me vi concordando.

-Realmente Aoki-san está muito gostoso. -Shuichi disse rindo, e eu senti uma pontada.

-Obrigada por me convidar, está realmente maravilhoso. -disse e ela sorriu animada.

-Espere, o seu presente Shuichi, abra quero saber se gostou. -ela entregou uma caixa branca com fita dourada para ele. -Shuichi abriu a caixa constrangido pela atenção, e olhou o presente estupefato.

Shuichi olhou de mim para a pulseira do que parecia ser ouro branco, tinha seu sobrenome gravado, e eu o sorri.

-Um lindo presente Shuichi. -Susuki olhou da pulseira para mim sem entender. -Bom, obrigado pelo almoço Aoki-san, mais acabei de me lembrar que não terminei o exercício da próxima aula.

Não esperei que ninguém me dissesse que não tínhamos exercício algum, por que todos sabíamos que eu estava fazendo papel de idiota ali, e eu não queria receber aqueles olhares. Eu previ que algo estava errado, mas fui idiota demais para me negar a ir com eles, e agora tinha o que mereci por isso. Ela claramente fez aquilo para me mostrar que é melhor para ele, de alguma forma ela soube o que eu faria e me mostrou que pode fazer dez vezes melhor, mais que droga. Parei dando um soco em uma árvore e uma bola de neve que estava entre seus galhos caiu sobre minha cabeça.

-Serio isso Kami-sama? -ri da minha burrice, e já me senti melhor, mesmo com o frio, e com os cabelos molhados agora. -Melhor maneira de esfriar a cabeça, devo admitir. -passei a mão no cabelo tirando a neve dali antes que ficassem mais molhado, e me virei dando de cara com ele, e ambos suspiramos.

-Como você consegue? -eu ri.

-Sabe que eu não sei. -ele me estendeu o casaco que eu tinha deixado na cadeira. -Poderia ter me entregado na sala, não precisava ter vindo atrás de mim por isso. -ele deu um passo a frente e eu dei dois para trás. -Volte pro seu almoço Shuichi.

-Você precisa comer.

-E irei, não se preocupe. -sorri me virando para sair mas ele já me puxava para si. -As vezes eu odeio que você seja Yokai. -ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos, e suas esmeraldas cintilavam.

-Por que faz isso? -o olhei indignada. -Por que fica me jogando em cima de Aoki-san sempre que pode?

-O que? Ela que se joga em cima de você, e eu não tenho nada haver com isso. -tentei me afastar mas ele segurou minha cintura se inclinando sobre mim e encostou nossas testas. -Eu só não quero atrapalhar mais sua vida. -disse fazendo bico. -Ela é melhor.

-Acho que isso sou eu que decido. -alisou minha bochecha com carinho.

-Eu não estou decidindo por você, apenas não estou me metendo. -toquei seu braço que me segurava num claro sinal para que me soltasse.

-Você é minha namorada Eloá, foi você que eu escolhi, então não importa o que façam ou digam...

-Pera, pode parar por aí. -ele me olhou confuso. -Que história é essa de "minha namorada"? Desde quando eu sou sua namorada? -ele se afastou.

-Como assim desde quando? -ele parecia indignado, e eu cruzei os braços abaixo dos seios.

-Eu não lembro de você me pedindo em namoro em nenhum momento. -ele passou as mãos nos cabelos nervoso.

-Então se não eramos namorados por que me deixou continuar a te beijar? Ou você deixa qualquer um fazer isso? Por que, para mim no momento em que te beijei naquela clareira você passou a ser minha namorada. -mordi o lábio com raiva, mais nem a dor impediu que as lágrimas caíssem por meu rosto.

-Claro, eu adoro beijar todo cara que passa por mim, pergunte na sala, quem sabe não tenha um cara que eu ainda não tenha beijado. -ri com escarnio e ele tentou se aproximar com a cara culpada. -Não se aproxime, não me toque, e quer saber, nem me dirija a palavra nunca mais.

Sai dali pisando firme, e fui para a sala amaldiçoando o professor por fazer a aula em dupla. Quando Shuichi entrou na sala eu não o olhei, e fiz o possível para que ficássemos o mais longe possível.

-Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer aquilo. -ele começou cuidadoso.

-Vá pro inferno. E já disse para não falar comigo. -sibilei com raiva.

-Eloá, eu...

Deixei-o falando sozinho e peguei minhas coisas me dirigindo ao professor.

-Professor, um bola de neve caiu de uma árvore na minha cabeça, e estou molhada, eu precisarei ir para casa trocar essa roupa, por que não quero ficar doente de novo. -expliquei e o professor ficou horrorizado, todos sabiam da minha condição de saúde agora.

-Pode ir Ribeiro-san, não se preocupe com nada, não colocarei falta em você. -eu agradeci e sai sem olhar para ninguém.

Fui realmente para casa, e nem peguei uma roupa só joguei minhas coisas no chão e fui direto pro banheiro. Não sei por que, mas chorar embaixo do chuveiro me faz sentir melhor depois de tudo, apenas fico lá o tempo que preciso, mais quando saiu sou outra pessoa.

Comi umas panquecas que sobraram do café, e suspirei me lembrando que a poucas horas atrás eu estava ali mesmo planejando o dia maravilhoso que teria, quanta idiotice. Lavei a louça e decidi que não deveria ficar ali, então peguei um casaco e fui caminhar pela cidade. Só parei quando em uma pracinha quando avistei um balanço, e como toda boa "dorameira" eu me vi indo sentar lá para pensar em minhas pitangas.

Sinceramente, quando comecei a me balançar eu só queria pensar em tudo, mais aconteceu exatamente o contrario, eu comecei a me divertir na brincadeira ali, e me lembrei do quintal de minha casa onde tinha um balanço de pinel que eu adorava brincar. E fiquei ali até que começou a escurecer, e me vi na obrigação de voltar para casa, mais antes passei numa padaria e jantei/lanchei ali.

E quando e a entrado no apartamento a porta se abriu e ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e eu o dei espaço para passar, mais ele apenas voltou para dentro.

-Estava preocupado com você. -ele explicou. -O jantar está pronto...

-Já jantei, me desculpe por não avisar. -tirei o sapato na soleira e passei por ele sem olha-ló. -Boa noite. -foi tudo que disse antes de entrar no meu quarto.

Peguei uns livros para estudar, e me joguei na cama.

-O chá está na mesa da cozinha, estou indo dormir, boa noite. -ele bateu na minha porta e falou.

-Obrigado, boa noite. -esperei um bom tempo depois que ouvi sua porta bater para sair para a cozinha para pegar o chá, e depois de lavar fui pro banho.

"Não precisa fazer café para mim, obrigado" -deixei o bilhete na mesinha antes de ir para a cama.

Acordei com o despertador e corri para o banho, precisava me apressar já que iria passar na padaria e naquele horário eu sabia ser um inferno. Não olhei para saber onde Shuichi estava, apenas fiz o que precisava e sai. Nas aulas ele parou de tentar falar comigo também , pois quando o fazia eu dava um jeito de trocar de lugar com alguém, ou simplesmente não o respondia.

Sim eu estava sendo infantil, mais eu estava magoada com ele. Ele achava que eu era o quê?

-Você e o Minamino-san terminaram? -Susuki me perguntou no almoço duas semanas depois.

-Não tínhamos nada para terminar. -bufei. -Podemos não falar dele. -pedi.

-Aoki-san está parecendo que ganhou o prêmio nobel de tão feliz que está.

-Bom pra ela. -resmunguei fechando a cara.

Eu não comia mais em casa desde a nossa briga semanas atrás, e vivia de besteira, então quando acordei de madrugada sentido dor, eu sabia que era a única culpada. Malditas cólicas dos infernos. Parecia que minha coluna estava sendo espetada por vários diabinhos de garfo. Me levantei resmungando e fui para cozinha a procura de água e remédios. Abri a geladeira e a luz me cegou por um momento, mas assim que me acostumei me abaixei um pouco para pegar minha garrafinha de água.

-Kurama maldito, por que não me disse que morava com uma gostosa dessas? -me virei assombrada para voz e soltei a garrafa com o susto.

Shuichi estava sentado na cadeira da mesa trajando uma roupa tradicional chinesa, e a sua frente estava um homem de estatura mais baixa e cabelos espetados e tão negros quanto a roupa que usava. Seus olhos me olharam com uma malicia nada contida, contudo o que me chamou real atenção foi a faixa em sua testa, onde eu via um outro olho ali, e comecei a tremer.

-Eloá, você está bem? -Shuichi veio até mim preocupado e eu o olhei, onde um Kurama também me olhava frio e com raiva. -droga eu deveria ter posto o óculos, e vestido uma roupa mais decente. Cara eu gosto de dormir de shortinho e regata, me juguem!

-Ele tem três olhos? -perguntei mais logo percebi que estava fazendo merda. -Desculpe, eu não queria incomodar. -peguei minha garrafa no chão e sai correndo para o quarto os deixando ali.

Tomei uns goles de água, depois me deitei no chão com as pernas na parede (isso geralmente alivia as dores), coloquei a garrafa gelada sobre o útero fazendo pressão ali, e assim fiquei por um bom tempo.

Ouvi quando a porta da sala foi aberta e depois fechada, mais não ouvi o que disseram ou se foram embora os dois. Quando meu celular começou a tocar eu o desliguei indo me arrumar. Tomei um banho e me vesti para sair, resolvi não ir a padaria e me dirigi direto para a universidade.

Apertei a borda da minha mesa pela quinta ou será sexta vez, ainda estávamos na primeira aula, e eu me amaldiçoava por ter saído de casa.

-Sangue. -foi apenas um sussurro mais me virei para olhá-lo, ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão ao meu lado. -Desculpe não quis ser...

Me levantei saindo da sala sem dar explicação a ninguém, mais por mais raiva que eu estivesse tive de parar e me encostar na parede, massageando as costas.

-Eu não quis ser invasivo, sinto muito. -ele me colocou no colo. -Vou apenas te levar na enfermaria, disse ao professor que estava passando mal, o que pelo jeito não é nenhuma mentira.

Não disse nada, não estava em posição de ser orgulhosa agora, eu precisava mesmo de um remédio para a dor.

-Obrigada. -grunhi realmente agradecida quando ele me colocou em uma maca.

-Vou pegar o remédio. -ele saiu e voltou rápido com um comprimido e água. -Tome, você esta ficando branca. -ele se sentou na maca ao lado, e ficou me olhando.

Tomei o remédio e a água e coloquei o copo ao lado na bancada.

Me deitei e apertei o colchão quando senti meu útero sendo comprimido. Malditas cólicas, malditas. Passei a mão freneticamente pela barriga agoniada com a dor.

-Eu posso ajudar. -eu nem me lembrava mais que ele estava ali. -Me deixe te ajudar.

-O que? -o olhei atordoada, agora alisando as costas. -Eu já tomei remédio. -ele pulou da maca e veio em minha direção.

-Eu vou usar minha energia, como da ultima vez que ficou doente. -o olhei sem entender, mas me ajeitei na cama, qualquer coisa para aquela maldita dor passar logo. -Levante um pouco a camisa. -ele ficou vermelho e se não fosse pela dor eu até teria rido.

Puxei a camisa para cima deixando minha barriga a mostra, ele elevou as duas mãos ali fazendo pressão, eu sentia sua mão um pouco mais quente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senti a mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha, e me virei arrepiada. Kurama me olhava predador.

-Kurama eu...

-Não vou fazer nada com você "desta vez", contudo precisamos conversar, todos nos. -quase suspirei em alivio. -Por isso eu também o deixei entrar aqui.

Olhei assustada para onde Kurama indicava, e ao lado da minha maca como antes, estava Shuichi com um mão sobre minha barriga a pressionando, e a outra mão ali era de Kurama, e era gritante a diferença das duas, mas o calor emanado era o mesmo.

Eu estava sentada na maca, com as costas encostadas ao peito de Kurama que me abraçava, ele tinha uma perna relaxadamente de cada lado desta. Algo me dizia que eu estava muito ferrada dessa vez.

-Eu tenho escolha? -perguntei me agarrando aquela ultima esperança.

-Não. -eles responderam juntos, e eu engoli em seco -droga.


	5. A decisão de Kurama!

-Eu não quero conversar. -falei malcriada e tentei me afastar, mais ambos fizeram pressão na minha barriga.

-Não ouse sair daqui. -a ameaça implícita ali me fez estremecer. -Você aceitou nossa ajuda, agora fique quieta e esculte. -Kurama não parecia ter muita paciência, e não seria eu a testá-la, então me aquietei.

-Eu sinto muito Eloá, eu não falei na intenção de insinuar algo sobre você. Me desculpe. -Shuichi disse e se inclinou beijando minha testa.

-Eu não fiquei nada feliz com o que você disse, e isso acabou inclinando Shuichi a falar besteira. -Kurama pontuou, e olhei de um para o outro perdida. -Somos diferentes Eloá, e ao mesmo tempo um só. Por isso tudo que acontece entre nós aqui é sentido por ele, pois o seu corpo também é o meu.

-Aqui? Onde é aqui? -perguntei perdida e Shuichi olhou para Kurama e ambos assentiram.

-Nossa mente, exclusivamente a parte que me pertence. -Kurama explicou.

-De alguma forma sua mente se conecta com a minha quando nos tocamos, e o Kurama sempre te puxa para cá. -o olhei mais confusa ainda. -Sabe quando você joga um jogo de realidade virtual? -fiz que sim. -Seu corpo sente tudo, como se você realmente estivesse vivendo o jogo, mas você não sai do lugar, sua mente passa os estímulos cognitivos para seu corpo. É o mesmo sentido aqui, sua mente está nesse lugar, mais seu corpo continua lá, então você sente tudo, por que de uma certa forma acontece. -ele ficou envergonhado e eu também, já Kurama parecia se divertir muito com aquilo.

-Você deve está confusa pelo cenário, mais geralmente nos encontramos no ultimo lugar que sua mente registrou, pois se nossas informações fossem diferentes seria complicado de manter a ligação. -Kurama tirou a mão da minha barriga e eu me afastei quando ele colocou-a no meio das minhas costas fazendo uma leve pressão ali.

-E como quebro a ligação? -ambos se olharam novamente. -Parem de se comunicar pelos olhos, vocês queriam conversar, então não me escondam coisas. -Kurama grunhiu em meu ouvido e Shuichi suspirou.

-Se você vem para cá apenas eu posso te liberar, mais o poder que te trás aqui não é o meu, ou seja, você tem a capacidade de nunca mais entrar aqui, só precisa aprender a controlar sua energia. -Kurama começou. -Assim como apenas eu tenho a força e a habilidade de bloquear sua entrada aqui quando quiser. -algo em sua voz me dizia que ele realmente não estava feliz com aquilo.

-Você não sabe usar sua força ainda, e entendemos que tenha medo de a usar, por isso nunca te forçamos a nada. -explicou Shuichi. -Mas quando estiver pronta, irei te ensinar a controlar seu poder.

-Isso é estranho, pois só acontece com vocês.

-Talvez por sermos o único ser, que é um demônio raposa e um meio-humano no mesmo corpo que você conhece. -Kurama falou sarcasticamente.

-Claro, por que não pensei nisso antes. -debochei e ele mordeu meu ombro de leve me arrepiando.

-Não me faça mudar de ideia sobre... -Kurama parou e olhou para Shuichi que acenou afirmando.

-Conversamos quando você acordar. -Shuichi disse e se inclinou me roubando um selinho.

Shuichi se afastou e saiu pela porta da enfermaria e eu fiquei perdida.

-Tem pessoas se aproximando, então ele voltou para nos dar cobertura, pois meu assunto com você é diferente. -ele tirou a mão quente das minhas costas e se ajeitou mais na maca me puxando novamente para si, colocando a cabeça por sobre meu ombro. -Se sente melhor? -havia preocupação além da frieza habitual ali.

-Muito, obrigada Kurama. -ele me apertou mais.

-Eu quero te fazer minha. -oi? Me arrepiei com o sentido literal daquilo, de onde ele saiu com essa? -Quero que seja minha mulher, e para isso eu preciso marcar você. -virei um pouco o rosto e nossos olhos se conectaram me mostrando sua determinação. -Preciso que pense se quer realmente isso, por que não haverá mais volta uma vez que eu o fizer Eloá.

Eu me afastei e procurei uma posição que ficássemos frente a frente.

-Por que eu Kurama? -ele fitou-me com aqueles incríveis olhos cor de sol e eu quase suspirei com a beleza daquela criatura. -Você podia ter qualquer uma? -terminei sem olha-ló.

-Quando você tomar sua decisão, não importa qual seja, eu lhe explicarei tudo. Mas por agora preciso que me esculte com atenção. -me aproximei mais dele e segurei sua mão, e só aí percebi suas garras afiadas. -A marca que vou te colocar, protegerá você contra qualquer inimigo meu enquanto eu viver, pois ela será a ligação entre nós, a ponte que transmite nossas emoções e força. Por causa disso você viverá tanto quanto eu, e não sofrerá com essas doenças humanas, assim como Shuichi. -wow muita informação. -Mas nós demônios raposas só marcamos uma fêmea durante toda a nossa vida, por isso sua proteção é minha prioridade, porém uma vez marcada você ficará submissa a mim. -seus olhos faiscaram em minha direção e ele me puxou para si. -Se me trair a marca matará você, se eu der uma ordem e você não obedecer, sentirá uma dor pior do que a que estava sentindo a pouco. -ele enfiou as garras entre os meus cabelos e puxou minha cabeça para cima. -Não me escolher não implica que não poderá viver como Shuichi como humanos normais, nós já decidimos a alguns anos atrás que Shuichi viveria como um humano comum ou o mais próximo disso até o fim de sua vida, então se não me quiser ainda poderá viver com ele. Por isso quero que pense, porque essa será a ultima vez que nós vemos até que decida. Eu não a puxarei mais para cá, e diferente do Shuichi eu posso ocultar minha consciência de você. Quando tomar sua decisão me chame e diga claramente que deseja me ver.

-Mas se eu escolher você, como viveremos? -ele deu um meio sorriso vitorioso.

-Você viverá com o Shuichi como humanos normais por um tempo, até que terminem os estudos. Depois disso, viveremos mais afastados das pessoas e eu viverei com vocês. Já que nós somos a mesma pessoa, você não terá problema, nossas personalidades podem se mesclar de vez em quando, mais quando invocado somos completamente diferentes. -coloquei a mão na cabeça perdida, aquilo era muito complicado de se entender. -Enquanto vivermos sobre o mesmo teto eu protegerei você, tenho inimigos demais e querendo ou não alguns já sabem de nossa relação, por isso o Shuichi é tão cuidadoso. -Kurama me fitou por alguns segundos e se inclinou cheirando meu pescoço, e eu senti seu corpo vibrar, e quando me olhou suas íris estava mais escuras. Ele me beijou com luxuria, explorou cada canto de minha boca sem pedir permissão, e no fim mordeu meus lábios. -Tem algo que queira saber? -me fitou desafiador.

-Vai doer? -ele sorriu maligno.

-Eu à esterei fazendo minha em todos os sentidos da palavra quando há marcar. -meu coração disparou e ele sorriu glorioso o ouvindo. -Você passará uns dias de cama até seu corpo se acostumar com meu poder circulando em ti. -eu coloquei a mão no seu cabelo sentindo a textura, depois curiosa toquei seu rosto fazendo um leve carinho ali, sua pele era tão macia, me aproximei o beijando e ele me agarrou tomando-me para si. -É melhor você ir agora Eloá.

-Adeus Kurama. -me mordeu os lábios voraz.

-Adeus Eloá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ela está acordando. -a voz estridente de Susuki, foi a primeira coisa que ouvi, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos.

-Eu não vou morrer agora, então para de festejar Susuki-chan.

-Ela já está melhor, está até fazendo piadinhas. -a voz de Aoki me fez virar o rosto e fitar todos ali.

Ao meu lado estava Susuki, e ao lado dela um Shuichi havia acado de se afastar, e por trás dele estavam Aoki, e Samaeda o garoto que era sua dupla nas matérias.

-O que houve? -perguntei sem entender o motivo daquela bagunça.

-Fomos liberados da segunda aula, aí vinhemos ver como estava, já que você parecia que e a morrer quando saiu da sala. -sorri com seu relato dramático.

-Obrigada, estou bem agora. -eu já e a me levantando quando Shuichi se aproximou para me ajudar, o olhei feio, eu ainda estava brava com ele.

Ele se aproximou e segurou minha cintura me dando apoio para levantar.

-Nada do que eu diga será desculpa o suficiente para o que fiz. -todos olhamos para ele. -Sim você estava certa, eu não posso exigir que você veja as coisas como eu. -se virou para mim. -Desde que nos conhecemos as coisas começaram a ser mais claramente perfeitas, tanto que eu comecei a achar que tudo se encaixaria, que daria certo de alguma maneira, por isso que peço que me perdoe, eu não queria dizer as coisas daquela forma, entende? Não? Nem eu! -ele estava usando minhas palavras contra mim. -Eu estava tão feliz que não me dei conta que fomos criados em culturas diferente, ou melhor, eu me esqueci completamente desse fato. E por isso quando começamos aquela conversa eu só tive medo de perder você, e as coisas acabaram saindo do meu controle. -ninguém respirava direito na sala, e só a voz dele era ouvida ali. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, mas suas esmeradas transmitiam a firmeza de suas palavras. -Então dessa vez se você me permitir eu farei tudo do jeito certo. -ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e enquanto eu me distraia com isso ele colocou uma caixinha em minha frente. -Eloá, quer namorar comigo?

Eu não fui a única a sugar o ar com força.

-Shuichi...

-Não preciso que me responda agora, não se sinta obrigada a aceitar... -eu pulei em seu pescoço e ele me segurou sorrindo.

-Me desculpe também.

Ele se afastou e beijou minha testa ternamente e me entregou a caixinha de veludo vermelha.

-Quando e se quiser aceitar, é só colocar o anel. -eu entreguei a caixinha a ele, e pude ver que ele a segurou com uma tristeza contida.

-Coloca para mim. -estendi a mão e ele me olhou e eu sorri de orelha a orelha. -Não tem o que pensar, eu estaria sendo mais idiota do que fui nas ultimas semanas se não aceitasse.

-Eu concordo. -Susuki se pronunciou nós lembrando que tínhamos plateia, e só então percebi a cara de ódio de Aoki.

Shuichi abriu a caixinha revelando um anel prata, seu circulo era no formato de ramos de roseira e um único botão de rosa vermelha brotava no pico, e eu sabia de alguma forma que aquilo era rubi. Ele colocou no meu dedo e beijou minha mão, e disse baixinho quando beijou minha bochecha, de uma forma que só eu ouvi.

-Dá coleção de Kurama, não se preocupe, ele fez questão que fosse seu.

-Acho que temos aula, melhor irmos pessoas. -Susuki fez o favor de expulsar os outros dois, e eles mal passaram da porta quando me inclinei para beijar Shuichi.

Pela primeira vez ele me apertou fortemente contra si e me beijou com ardor, me mostrando o quanto sentiu minha falta.

-Me prometa que nunca mais ficará sem falar comigo de novo. -ele pediu angustiado.

-Desculpe, nunca mais farei isso, é uma promessa. -ele selou nossos lábios com carinho e alisou meu cabelo.

-Precisamos ir para a aula. -eu assenti.

-Pelo menos acabam de vez amanhã -era enfim quinta-feira, ou seja, penúltimo dia de aulas antes das tão aclamadas férias de inverno.

-Minha mãe quer que você vá passar o Natal em Tókyo conosco. -eu o olhei de rabo de olho. -E eu quero te apresentar aos meus amigos.

-Tipo aquele seu amigo que me chamou de "gostosa" hoje cedo? -ele passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso enquanto nos dirigíamos a sala.

-O Hiei é uma ótima pessoa, depois que se conhece. -eu ri. -Ele tem um bom coração.

-Não duvido disso. -ele me olhou curioso. -Não te imagino chamando qualquer um de amigo. -ele deu um meio sorriso.

Qualquer raciocínio que tivesse foi cortado pelas palmas de nossos colegas de classe, e os vários parabéns que recebemos. A notícia do nosso namoro oficial foi passada como um noivado, já que até os professores nos desejaram felicidades, o que foi bastante constrangedor.

Aoki não apareceu para o ultimo dia de aula o que me levou a crer que ela não tinha recebido bem a "novidade", e Samaeda confirmou minha teoria quando relatou que ela quase o esganou quando este disse que estava feliz por nós.

Shuichi estava agora fofamente bravo, por que novamente não o deixei carregar meus matérias, e ele ainda tentou discutir dizendo que era meu namorado, e eu soltei um sonoro "idaí", e desde então ele está emburrado.

Me inclinei sobre a mesa o beijando de surpresa e ele se assuntou de inicio, mas não demorou a me corresponder carinhoso.

-Você fica lindo bravo. -disse o deixando encabulado.

Estávamos só nós dois na sala, todos já tinham saído depois de se despedir com promessas para as férias, mas ele como representante tinha o dever de preencher a Ata dos alunos, e eu fiquei ali para o perturbar um pouco.

-Você é linda sempre. -senti o rubor no rosto, principalmente quando percebi um leve brilho dourado em seus olhos verdes, meu coração palpitou.

Ele se aproximou devagar e nossos narizes se tocaram, e eu fechei os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho daquela brincadeira gostosa. E mesmo o leve selinho que me deu pareceu fazer meu mundo sair de orbita, e eu sabia que estava perdida. Eu esteva perdidamente apaixonada por aquele Yokai.


	6. Lenda!

Sentada naquela cadeira acolchoada, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Shuichi que tinha uma mão quente em minhas costas, pois eu novamente estava sofrendo com as malditas cólicas. Aquele era o ultimo trem bala para Tókyo daquele dia, e como não queríamos ter problemas com falta de vagas, que seriam mutos prováveis nós próximos dias, resolvemos que iriamos naquela mesma sexta-feira para casa de sua mãe.

Não sabia como seriam aquelas férias em sua casa já que agora eramos namorados, tínhamos decido contar a seus pais apenas quando chegássemos lá, já meus tios ficaram sabendo ontem mesmo, e claro, adoraram a situação, apesar do meu tio me matar de vergonha dizendo deveríamos usar camisinha -morri. Shuichi ficou tão vermelho que quase não conseguiu explicar que não estávamos tendo esse tipo de relação, e meu tio disse "ainda", o deixando sem palavras enquanto ele e minha tia se divertiam as nossas custas.

Quando enfim o trem parou, eu já me sentia bem melhor, e Shuichi pegou nossas malas para sair, mais eu fui mais rápida e não o deixei pegar minha mochila, então agarrei sua mão livre e sorri para ele que revirou os olhos e se virou me puxando de leve. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança que ele me deixou fazer, e eu estava mais do que feliz com o resultado, pois sem o cabelo no rosto eu podia ver seus olhos afilados perfeitamente emoldurados naquele belo rosto esculpido pelos deuses. Santos senhor e senhora Minamino, que trabalho bem feito em.

Pegamos um táxi, Shuichi tinha dito a sua mãe que estava frio demais para que eles saíssem para nos buscar, e que nós poderíamos chegar tranquilamente em casa. Chocolate quente e uma família animada nos esperava feliz, e era notável o quanto Shuichi estava radiante por está em sua casa.

Shuuichi o irmão mais novo de meu namorado estava quase dormindo no sofá, e foi mandado para o quarto, mais fez bico dizendo que queria uma história e eu segurei sua mão alegremente me prontificando para aquela tarefa, porém a senhora Minamino tentou me persuadir do contrario, mais eu a expliquei que adorava fazer aquilo.

-Que tal eu te contar a lenda da tribo de minha mãe? -ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Não é uma daquelas estórias de princesa, ecaaa... -eu ri com aquilo, aquele garoto era bem fofo.

-Não, é uma versão da lenda brasileira contada só na minha tribo. Sabe, minha mãe contava essa lenda a seus alunos quando meu pai a conheceu. -quase chorei ao lembrar daquela história sobre meus pais, mais o garotinho me tirou daquelas lembranças.

-Oba, então eu quero ouvir. -ele se animou, e eu sorri o colocando na cama e o cobrindo, puxei a cadeira de sua escrivaninha e a coloquei ao lado de sua cama me sentando.

-A lenda original da Iara, diz que ela era a melhor índia guerreira de sua tribo, ela matou seus irmãos invejosos, que tentaram a assassinar enquanto dormia, com raiva,seu pai o cassique da tribo mandou que a jogassem no rio. Os peixes a salvaram e desde então Iara se tornou uma bela sereia que canta para atrair os homens -com quem quer casar- ao rio, e afoga-os lá.

-Uau. -ele disse com os olhos brilhando em ansiedade. -Mas já acabou? -eu rir e comecei a lhe fazer cafuné.

-Não, essa é a lenda tida como a original em meus país. -respirei fundo lembrando dos detalhes da história contada tantas e tantas vezes a mim. -Quando o mundo estava em guerra, pessoas saiam de seus países para se refugiarem em outros, e Tristan, um inglês alto e forte de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis fez o mesmo. Seus irmãos mais velhos haviam morrido na guerra, e ele por ainda ser jovem tinha ficado para cuidar do pai doente que a pouco falecera. Com o dinheiro que sobrou de sua família Tristan comprou uma passagem de navio e desembarcou no Brasil. "A terra onde tudo que se planta colhe". -eu continuava fazendo cafuné nele e ele não tirava os olhos de mim. -Tristan trabalhou alguns anos nos cafezais até que juntou dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma bicicleta e rodar pelo país. E assim ele seguiu sua vida por anos, de cidade em cidade, fazendo bicos e conhecendo pessoas novas. Com trinta anos Tristan conhecia mais o Brasil que muitos brasileiros, contudo ainda lhe restava o sotaque e a polidez cortês de seu país. Trista conhecerá o sul, o centro oeste e o nordeste, então rumou para o norte, ele queria ver a maravilhosa floresta amazônica com seus animais esplendorosos. Ele caminhava sozinho e sempre levava consigo tudo que precisava para acampar, então não teve problemas em viver na floresta, nunca matava algo que não fosse para seu próprio alimento e sempre procurava pescar para evitar matar animais silvestres. Mas algo incomodava-o, desde que tinha pisado na floresta ele se sentia vigiado e durante três luas cheias nada aconteceu, e até que na quarta enquanto admirava a lua banhar o leito do rio do qual do lado acampará ele ouviu um choro baixo, como um lamento e logo correu para procurar.

-Ele era muito corajoso. -eu ri e confirmei.

-Tristan encontrou uma jovem moça de pele avermelhada, longos cabelos negros escorriam por seu corpo, mas nada se comparavam aos olhos lacrimosos de uma mescla de cores indefinidas. Quando o viu ela se afastou quebrando o encanto de seu olhar, e só aí ele percebeu que o pé dela estava preso em uma daquelas armadilhas de caçar animais, e o sangue ali já escorria espeço, e sempre que ele se aproximava ela tentava se afastar e se machucava mais. Então ele se abaixou e começou a falar com ela.

-Me chamo Tristan e você? -ela apenas o olhou assustada, então ele imaginou que ela fosse uma jovem índia de alguma tribo ainda não desbravada pelo "homem branco". Tristan teve uma ideia, ele apontou para a a armadilha e para ele e fez o sinal de abrir, e depois para ela e para o outro lado da floresta e com dois dedos o sinal de andar. -Eu abro e te ajudo a se libertar, não vou machucar você. -disse e esperou que a moça se acalmasse e o permitisse se aproximar. Ele foi calmo e se aproximou devagar e com cuidado soltou seu pé da armadilha, cortou um pedaço da camisa e fez uma faixa para estacar o sangramento da melhor forma que pode, mas sabia que a menina poderia morrer com a hemorragia,e se não morresse ainda assim nunca mais andaria direito.

-Coitada. -Shuuichi parecia beber cada palavra que eu dizia.

-Tal foi a surpresa de Tristan quando a moça se levantou pondo-se de pé normalmente.

-Obrigada homem branco, Iara está livre de novo. -ela sorriu e ele viu os dentes mais brancos de sua vida ali. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, ela tinha uma pequena roupa feita com folhas e estas cobriam apenas suas partes intimas, deixando a mostra todo o resto de seu belo corpo. Mas Tristan era um homem criado nos velhos costume, então não a olhou com desejo, na verdade ele assim que percebeu a condição da moça desviou o olhar.

-Não precisa agradecer moça, apenas tome mais cuidado quando andar, a caçadores demais por essa floresta e eles costumam deixar muitas armadilhas como essa.

-Iara, Iara se chama Iara, não moça. -ela explicou e ele quase riu da forma confusa como ela fez isso. -Iara toma sempre cuidado, mas dessa vez Iara estava distraída. Em agradecimento Iara irá o acompanhar até a próxima vila e o deixará em segurança lá. Tristan ainda tentou argumentar, mais Iara foi irredutível, e no fim ele teve de aceitar que ela o acompanhasse. Durante três dias viajaram juntos, e ela o levou por dentro da floresta, um caminho que só uma índia local poderia conhecer, e ele amou aquilo, mesmo não sabendo como ela podia correr daquela forma depois do que a armadilha fez ao seu pé. Durante esse tempo acabaram se tornando amigos. Quando chegaram na pequena vila, Iara e Tristan se despediram com a promessa de se verem no dia seguinte, já que Iara não quis ficar na cidade. Os homens quando o viram com a Iara o olharam estranho, e quando esse perguntou onde poderia encontrar um lugar para dormir um dos homens ofereceu sua casa, o que Tristan agradeceu imensamente feliz, enfim poderia dormir em uma cama de verdade novamente. No dia seguinte quando Iara foi a cidade procurar por Tristan não o encontrou mais sentiu o cheiro de sangue fresco e correu encontrando o corpo de seu amigo que havia sido esfaqueado enquanto dormia.

-Por que eles o mataram? -ele me perguntou triste.

-Pessoas tem medo daquilo que não entendem. -alisei suas bochechas e depois voltei a lhe fazer cafuné. -Iara ficou com tanta raiva dos habitantes da vila que matou todos os adultos, só as crianças foram poupadas. Iara não sabia o que fazer, o seu único amigo tinha sido morto, então o Saci, homem escuro como o carvão, que pula de um pé só, fuma sempre um cachimbo, passava por ali e lembrou sua amiga Iara da coisa mais obvia para "criaturas divinas" como eles. Iara podia dar seu sangue para Tristan, e este voltaria a vida para ser seu companheiro, mais isso só funcionaria se ele tivesse o mesmo sentimento que ela, se não ele jamais voltaria a vida. Iara tinha até o fim da tarde para se decidir, já que o sol recolheria as almas daqueles que morreram quando fosse embora. Iara teve medo, mais mesmo assim antes do fim da tarde ela fez um pequeno corte em seu pulso e derramou algumas gotas na boca de seu amigo. Por longos minutos Iara esperou e nada aconteceu, ela já tinha começado a chorar quando Tristan abriu os olhos. Iara o abraçou feliz, e explicou a Tristan o que tinha acontecido e sua nova condição.

-E aí eles viveram felizes para sempre. -ele disse. -Gostei.

-Mas não acabou. -ele me olhou curioso e animado. -Tristan não queria deixar as crianças abandonadas na floresta, elas morreriam de fome, e querendo ou não, elas eram inocentes. Então ele convenceu Iara a viverem ali até que as crianças crescessem e eles as ensinariam a serem boas pessoas. Com o tempo seus próprios filhos nasceram e formam criados entre os outros e com os anos também se casaram. E assim a tribo de minha mãe surgiu. Então um belo dia Iara e Tristan passeavam com seu bisneto pela tribo quando ouviram alguém perguntar o porque deles não envelhecerem a um dos índios velhos, e este respondeu que assim era sua natureza, então Iara e Tristan deram um beijo em seu bisneto o deixando em segurança com seus pais e adentraram na floresta, e desde então nunca mais foram vistos por ninguém.

-Uau e o que houve com a família deles. -dei de ombros sorrindo.

-É só a lenda da tribo, mas se fosse verdade, eles teria vivido até o fim da vida na tribo com os outros índios. -me levantei e beijei sua testa coloquei a cadeira de volta ao seu lugar. -Boa noite Shuuichi-kun.

-Boa noite e obrigada Ribeiro-san. -eu desliguei a luz e sai do quarto dando de cara com Shuichi me observando, ele estava encostado ao lado da porta de braços cruzados.

-Faz tempo que está aí? -perguntei perdida.

-Subi com vocês, porém não quis atrapalhar, você leva jeito com crianças. -eu sorri.

-Minha mãe era professora da tribo, e eu meio que herdei esse dom dela sabe, o jeito com crianças. E minha avó me dizia que essa era sua lenda favorita, então acabei me apegando a ela. -ele se desencostou e caminhou a minha frente e eu o segui.

-Então você é uma descendente de Iara. -ele falou rindo, a minha frente

-Claro. -debochei.

Shuichi se virou e me beijou leve, havíamos chegado a porta do quarto que tinham organizado para mim. Não arrumei a roupa das malas, apenas peguei uma camisola e fui tomar banho, indo dormir logo em seguida.

Água já subia por minha cabeça e eu tentava de todas as formas encontrar uma saída daquele lugar, uma mão me puxou arrastando-me e eu soltei o ar que ainda prendia, olhei para sombra, eu sabia que era uma pessoa, sabia quem era mesmo naquela água escura que nos cobria. Ele tentou falar algo mas apenas bolhas de ar saiam por sua boca, eu sabia que estava tão desesperado quanto eu. O ar começou a me faltar e meus pulmões se comprimiram em busca de oxigênio, minha garganta ardia, e eu me debati fortemente.

-Eloá. -Shuichi/Kurama estava sobre mim, olhavam-me preocupados, o cabelo vermelho de Shuichi sobre meu rosto. Puxei Shuichi para mim o agarrando fortemente pelo pescoço e chorei como criança. Fazia tanto tempo que não passava por aquilo que tinha me esquecido de como foi desesperador e medonho.

Shuichi se inclinou para o lado e se deitou na cama sem me soltar, ele nada disse, apenas ficou ali abraçado comigo.

-Não me deixa sozinha, por favor não me deixa. -pedi em meio ao choro.

-Nunca, eu jamais a deixarei sozinha. -ele falou tão firme, que acabei levantando a cabeça para o olhar, havia determinação em seus olhos verdes, ele se inclinou e me beijou, e não pareceu se importar com o gosto salgado de lágrimas ali.

Ele me beijou lentamente, me distraindo de meus medos, fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo me deleitando com o sabor de sua boca. Quando nos separamos ele limpou meu rosto e depois passou a alisar meu cabelo de forma carinhosa.

-Me desculpe por esquecer de fazer seu chá. -ele pediu e eu toquei seu rosto, ele era realmente quente.

-A culpa não foi sua, eu também me esqueci. Me desculpe por te acordar. Seus pais...

-Ninguém além de mim ouviu. Você não gritou Eloá. Apenas pediu ajuda. Foi só um murmurio, mas foi o suficiente para me por em alerta, achei que... -ele suspirou, e eu podia ver Kurama novamente serio. -Que bom que está bem. -ele beijou minha testa aliviado.

-Eu amo o fato de você ser Yokai. -ele me olhou e riu.

-Achei que tivesse dito antes que odiava esse fato. -ele zombou divertido.

-Eu disse "as vezes odeio", não corrompa minhas palavras. Só odeio quando usa contra mim.

-E só ama quando uso a seu favor. -disse soturno e eu ri.

-Obrigada por ficar aqui.

-Ficarei até que pegue no sono, então volte a dormir tranquila. -eu o olhei agradecida, e depois de o beijar me aninhei no meio de seus braços, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito, ronronando e ele riu alto. -Fofa.


	7. Time Urameshi!

Quente, era assim que eu sentia meu corpo, não aquele calor brasileiro de dias de verão, mais um calor gostoso e agradável. Respirei fundo e automaticamente o cheiro de rosas invadiu minhas narinas. Tentei me mexer e me senti ser apartada, prensada mais contra algo duro, então abri os olhos e a visão que tive não podia ser mais esplendorosa.

Shuichi dormia sereno, e se não fosse por sua leve respiração e o calor do seu corpo no meu, eu diria que ele era parte de algum sonho perfeito que minha mente criará para me livrar do tormento que tanto me afligia. Eu podia ver seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, mas em suas costas eu via os tão belos cabelos prateados de Kurama que escorriam por suas costas, era complicado olhar de um para o outro sem se perder a procura de algo como um meio termo.

Os olhando ali tão calmos, me perguntei a quanto tempo eu havia me acostumado com sua presença, a quanto tempo eu havia deixado de ser a menina medrosa que tinha medo de olhar para as pessoas e perceber que provavelmente estava enlouquecendo. Não, eu não havia deixado de ser medrosa, se não fosse pelo óculos que Shuichi me dera, eu jamais olharia para alguém de novo, quem dirá para mim mesma. Porém, a maior pergunta é o porque de eu não tê-lo temido? Por que eu confiava tanto nele? Eu sabia que foi quase que inconscientemente que nossa relação evoluiu, e que Shuichi sempre me deu o espaço necessário para que eu me acostumasse com sua presença, mas com Kurama não. Kurama já me tomou para si na primeira oportunidade, me mostrou o quanto me desejava e não me deu espaço para negá-lo. Ainda sim, se eu for sincera apenas para mim, eu admitiria que ele não me forçou a nada, pois eu desejei ardentemente cada momento com ele, e apesar dele ser frio e possessivo eu sabia que ele jamais me machucaria, jamais me forçaria a nada e que do seu jeito, me amaria. Eu queria aceitar, queria acordá-lo agora mesmo e dizer-lhe que queria ser sua, contudo, eu ainda tenho medo e duvidas demais, apesar de ser notável que ambos nos queríamos eu ainda não entendia como isso era possível, como era possível que ele tivesse tido certeza que eu era a mulher da sua vida na primeira vez que me viu, quando ele pode ter qualquer uma a seus pés. Não, eu não acreditava que ele já tivesse feito essa proposta a outra mulher, eu tinha certeza, mesmo que não soubesse explicar como, que eu fora a única, e isso me assustava ainda mais.

-Kurama. -sussurei e antes mesmo que eu pudesse tocar seu rosto como desejava, ele já me virava com tudo na cama e se pôs acima de mim felino, e aqueles olhos verdes estavam se tornando amarelados, eu respirei descompassado, assustada demais para falar.

Shuichi cedeu um pouco o corpo e cheirou meu pescoço profundamente.

-Só me chame quando decidir. -sua voz fria e rouca me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça, era ele, Kurama.

Ele ficou naquela posição por alguns minutos até que se inclinou um pouco, e com a mão pegou meu óculos na bancada e colocou em meu rosto me analisando com aquelas íris agora totalmente verde.

-Acabei pegando no sono. -Shuichi disse divertido, beijou meu rosto e se afastou saindo da cama.

-Foi bom. -disse baixinho mas ao ver o sorriso em seu rosto eu sabia que ele havia ouvido.

-Eu vou para meu quarto, não seria fácil explicar isso a alguém, caso me peguem aqui. -fiz que sim e ele veio até mim e beijou minha testa. -Durma mais um pouco, ainda está cedo.

-Tudo bem, obrigado. -ele alisou meu cabelo e sorriu antes de se virar e sair.

Meu coração ainda batia loucamente e a adrenalina que ainda circulava por meu corpo era prova suficiente de que eu não conseguiria mais dormir. A voz de Kurama ainda era clara em minha cabeça, como um aviso de não brincar com fogo, pois ele pode te queimar. Mas céus, eu já estava queimando, só sua voz despertou todos os sentidos do meu corpo, todos os desejos mais profundos e irreais deste. Se apenas ao falar comigo ele me deixava assim, o que seria de mim se o permitisse me tocar?

Banho, um banho bem gelado, era disso que eu precisava, e foi isso que fui fazer.

Passar as férias com sua família foi bem divertido, e apesar de não ver Kurama novamente (Shuichi nunca aparecia quando eu estava sem os óculos), eu estava lhe dando bem com aquilo, sem falar que depois daquele dia, Shuichi não mais me deixou dormir sem beber o chá.

Os pais de Shuichi ficaram preocupados no começo quando ele lhes falou em um jantar que estávamos "noivos". Sim, noivos, nem eu sabia disso, mas não questionei nada, já que se fossemos ver aquela era a melhor forma para que todos aceitassem que morássemos juntos. A mãe dele ficou muito feliz, assim como seu irmãozinho, já seu padastro ficou com o pé atrás, por assim dizer, mas no fim acabou aceitando.

Shuichi evitou ao máximo sair pela cidade comigo, e sempre que o fazia parecia está apreensivo com algo, mas quando o abordava sobre o assunto este desconversava e sorria me dizendo para não me preocupar com nada.

Depois da ceia de Natal com sua família ele me convidou para irmos ao templo ali próximo onde estava tendo as festividades e a meia-noite teriam fogos de artificio. E claro, aceitei animada. Ele me presenteou com um Kimono branco com folhas de bambu desenhados, e sua mãe me ajudou a me arrumar se divertindo em pentear meu longo cabelo e fazer a maquiagem, me confidenciando o quanto amava namorar naquela época do ano.

-Linda. -ele beijou minha mão assim que desci as escadas, e me sorriu arrancando um suspiro meu por causa de sua beleza.

-Você está lindo também. -ele ficou envergonhado e ambos nos despedimos de sua família saindo.

Ele se abaixou me ajudando a calçar aquelas sandálias de madeira, e só aí notei que seu quimono fazia par com o meu, sendo o seu cinza ao invés de branco. Sorri ao pensar o quanto Kurama e Shuichi são possessivos.

-Vamos encontrar meus amigos, tudo bem?

-Claro, estou ansiosa por isso. -ele me deu o braço e me segurei firme ali.

-Se as sandálias machucarem seus pés me avise.

-Tá. -ele caminhou lentamente e me apresentava cada parte dali com lembranças de sua infância.

Depois de subirmos as longas escadas, uma feira apinhada de pessoas se apresentou a mim e eu me vi perdidamente animada com o que via. Shuichi parou em frente a uma barraca de pesca e eu me soltei dele abaixando-me para olhar os peixinho.

-Quer tentar? -ele perguntou já pagando ao dono e me entregado uma pequena redinha. -Deixe as mãos leves. -eu peguei a rede animada e a levei cuidadosamente a bacia. Eu estava tão concentrada quando o peixinho entrou na rede tentando-o o submergir sem rasgar a rede, que quando a voz gritou eu me assustei.

-KURAMA, EI KURAMA. -joguei o peixe para cima e Shuichi o segurou com as palmas juntas salvando.

-Kuwabara, como vai? -ele disse rindo, depositando o peixe em um saquinho com água que o dono da barraca estendia.

\- Eu estou bem sim, obrigado e você como está? Achamos que não viria mais, o Hiei e o Yusuke estão com a Botan e a Keiko lá na frente. -um homem alto e forte de topete vermelho e vestido com um quimono mais aberto se aproximou de nós. -Vamos, estão todos esperando por você. Hiei disse que você não viria já que estaria se divertindo com sua namorada gostosa. -abaixei o olhar ainda de cocoras e eu senti meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora. Shuichi deu uma risada gostosa de se ouvir e se abaixou segurando meu braço me ajudando a levantar.

-Me... me desculpe... -ele tentou perdido. Assim que percebeu quem eu era.

-Kuwabara, está é minha namorada Ribeiro Eloá. -Shuichi disse rindo.

-E um prazer conhecê-lo, me chamo Ribeiro Eloá. -me curvei educadamente.

-Kazuma Kuwaba, e o prazer é todo meu senhorita Ribeiro-san. E me desculpe pelo comentário. -ele pediu atrapalhado.

-Não se preocupe com isso. -sorri leve o acalmando.

O homem da barraca nos entregou o saco com água e o peixinho dourado que eu havia jogado ao ar dentro, e agradecemos a ele, e por fim seguimos adiante entre as pessoas.

Kuwabara nos levou a uma clareira onde um grupo de pessoas estavam em pé, um casal brigava, uma moça de cabelos azuis ria e o baixinho com cara de poucos amigos que eu sabia ser o Hiei olhava mortalmente para a cena.

-Keiko é para o seu bem. -o rapaz exasperou-se.

-Eu não estou inválida Yusuke. -ela bufou e bateu o pé.

-Então apenas sente um pouco sim, você não... -ela sentou com raiva.

-Tudo bem, satisfeito. -ele abriu um enorme sorriso e isso pareceu melhorar o humor dela também.

-Ora, ora, vejamos quem resolveu dar as caras por aqui. -Hiei falou chamando atenção para nós e eu inconscientemente apertei mais fortemente a mão de Shuichi. -Kurama, você trouxe sua namoradinha.

-Kurama, achei que não vinha mais rapaz quanto tempo. -o rapaz de quimono azul e cabelos pretos se aproximou alegre.

-Boa noite, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko e Botan, fico feliz em ver que estão todos bem. -Shuichi falou alegre e me puxou para a frente. -Esta é Ribeiro Eloá minha namorada. -todos me olharam curiosos e respirei fundo me soltando de Shuichi e indo para um pouco mais a frente deles.

-Me chamo Ribeiro Eloá, é um prazer conhece-los, por favor tomem conta de mim. -me curvei educada e todos se aproximaram.

-Kurama eu achei que era mentira do Hiei rapaz, mas sua namora é realmente uma gata. -o de cabelo preto disse.

-YUSUKE. -a moça que antes estava sentada gritou e lhe bateu no braço.

-Para Keiko, eu só disse a verdade. Ô mulherzinha da mão pesada. -reclamou ele alisando o braço.

-Você a está envergonhando, seu sem vergonha. -eu ri de me dobrar e todos acabaram rindo também.

-Eu sou Botan, amiga do Kurama, é um prazer conhecer você Ribeiro-san. -a menina de cabelos azuis se aproximou e me estendeu a mão que eu prontamente apertei.

-O prazer é meu Botan, mas por favor me chamam de Eloá. -ela deu espaço para a outra jovem vir e Shuichi se afastou um pouco dando total espaço para os amigos.

-Eu sou Urameshi Keiko, por favor desculpe o meu marido Yusuke, ele não bate bem do juízo. -ela falou baixo e eu ri a cumprimentando.

-Me desculpe pela cena na casa do Shuichi, eu não imaginei que tivéssemos visitas. -me curvei educada quando Hiei se aproximou.

-Ora, você não vai me ver reclamando por isso. -ele sorriu maligno e eu me arrepiei. -É um prazer ser finalmente formalmente apresentado a namorada do Kurama. -debochou.

-Pare de assustá-la com essa sua cara feia Hiei. -Kuwabara disse e Hiei o olhou feio.

-Se ela não se assustou com a sua cara de cavalo, não vai ser com a minha que vai se assustar. -retrucou Hiei e eu podia jurar que via faíscas sando dos olhos deles.

-Parem já com isso vocês dois, não vinhemos aqui para brigar. -Botan se colocou no meio deles os separando.

-Não ligue para esses dois, eles vivem brigando. É um prazer conhecê-la, eu sou Urameshi Yusuke . -ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei sorrindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Escuro, tudo de repente ficou escuro, mas não era frio - já que minha primeira impressão era de está em uma caverna- na verdade tinha uma temperatura agradável.

-Quem está aí? Quem é você, vamos diga quem é você? -uma voz grossa falou me deixando assustada, e quase chorei quando uma mão com garras foi colocada em meu pescoço o apertando.


	8. O que eu sou?

-Eu sou Eloá Ribeiro, quem é você? -o medo em minha voz era notável.

-Eloá? -a mão em meu pescoço foi retirada dali e eu me vi respirar novamente, contudo, menos de 3 segundos depois tive do voltar a prende-lá novamente pelo susto ao ver o homem a minha frente.

Urameshi, com longos cabelos negros e sem camisa, mostrando-me um torço cheio de tatuagens me olhava analítico de cima a baixo.

-O que faz aqui, por que está invadindo a minha mente? -ele perguntou me cercando.

-Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, a única pessoa com quem isso ocorre é com o Shuichi. -expliquei nervosa. -E nesse momento eu encontro o Kurama. -ele sorriu de lado. -Por favor me deixe ir, tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez, e não o tocarei.

-O Kurama sabe sobre esse seu poder então. -fiz que sim -Certo tudo bem, apenas seja mais cuidadosa, a maioria dos seres das Trevas fariam de tudo para tê-la, mas se Kurama a está protegendo então tudo bem. -eu ainda o ouvir rir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eloá? -Shuichi me olhava preocupado enquanto me segurava em seus braços. O empurrei de leve me desvencilhando dele, e não olhei para ninguém ao meu redor quando desatei a correr sem rumo.

Levantei o quimono para me dar mais liberdade na corrida, e enquanto esbarrava em algumas pessoas chutei as sandálias de madeira de qualquer jeito deixando meus pés livres para tocarem o chão e me darem mais mobilidade.

Só parei para respirar no meio da pequena mata que ficava atrás do templo, o frio do lugar não me deixará suada pela corrida, mas ainda sim eu me sentia esgotada.

Me encostei em uma árvores e me deixei escorregar até o chão, retirei o óculos e passei a mão livre no cabelo nervosa, enfiei minha cabeça entre as pernas e comecei a chorar. O que estava acontecendo comigo, por que eu podia ver coisas estranhas, por que eu podia entrar na mente de algumas pessoas? Eu não era alguém normal, será que eu era algum tipo de Yokai como Shuichi? Não, isso era impossível, eu não era assim antes do meu acidente, eu era normal. Muito provavelmente algo aconteceu comigo naquele dia, e eu ainda relutava a crer em meus olhos, mesmo o mundo tendo mudado diante destes.

-Ora, o que encontramos aqui irmão. -uma voz maliciosa me fez levantar o rosto, mas me arrependi no mesmo momento que o fiz.

Medo, minhas pernas tremiam e eu não conseguia nem sair do lugar.

-Esse cheiro é delicioso. -um homem demônio de pele azulada se aproximou lambendo os lábios, era possível ver a luxuria na forma como me olhava. -Há que presente de Natal maravilhoso Sataro, ela nos dará uma bela noite. -ele chegou perto e segurou meu quiimono e não pareceu ter problemas em me levantar e me puxar para si.

-O cheiro dela está misturado Sakamoto, apesar que o dela está mais forte. -ele farejou (como um cachorro) meu pescoço e a ânsia de vomito subiu a minha garganta me deixando tonta, e eu já tremia quando este me segurou mais firme, já que minhas pernas não pareciam me firmar. -O seu medo é excitante gracinha. Fico me perguntando qual será o seu cheiro quando eu a possuir. -ele disse malicioso e o outro demônio se aproximou me dando um vislumbre de sua pele também azulada, só que este tinha um pequeno chifre na testa. -Essa será uma longa noite irmão.

-Me largue. -consegui dizer e eles riram, então o empurrei tentando desesperadamente me libertar, enfim meu corpo reagiu e o pânico de imaginar o que fariam comigo me dominou.

Me debati em seu braço e o soquei com toda a força em seu peito, mas isso não pareceu ter efeito nenhum. Parei quando a bofetada em meu rosto me fez sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em minha boca.

-Fique quieta gracinha, você irá adorar me ter em você. -ele arrancou o laço que prendia meu quimono. -E meu irmão também. Lhe daremos a melhor noite de sua vida. -ele me empurrou com força contra a árvore, e vislumbrou meu corpo exposto pelo quimono agora aberto. E tanto ele quanto seu irmão se aproximaram me fazendo temer ainda mais pelo que fariam comigo, quando ambos farejaram o ar os seus olhos faiscaram vermelhos.

-Eu a quero agora irmão. -disse o outro. -Eu não aguentarei ficar só olhando com esse cheiro delicioso. -o que me segurava apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça afirmando, e eles já estavam quase em cima de mim. E quando suas mãos maliciosas puxaram meu quimono e o retiraram completamente com "fome", e as mãos do outro se aproximaram do meu corpo, eu fiz a única coisa que podia fazer em uma situação daquelas.

-KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. -gritei a plenos pulmões por ele e fechei os olhos, abraçando-me numa tentativa inútil de me proteger deles.

Sim, eu podia sentir, mesmo de olhos fechados eu sentia que ele estava a minha frente, sua yoki estava forte, e eu sabia que a raiva o estava dominando naquele momento.

-Quem fez isso a você? -aquela voz fria me despertou e ao abrir os olhos, dando de cara não com Shuichi mas com Kurama em carne e osso a minha frente, ele se virou para mim e já e a se aproximando quando tremi de leve, então ele se afastou um pouco e apontou para meu rosto. -Quem bateu em você? -eu me encolhi agora sentindo o frio, e ele retirou a parte de cima de seu quimono branco e o estendeu em minha direção. -Pegue, eu acabarei logo com isso. -olhei ao redor e vi os dois demônios ao chão, um deles já estava levantando e me vi afastando da árvore e indo para o lado com medo. -Não se mexa, se ousar sair de perto de mim de novo... -ele deixou a frase morrer e eu parei com medo, sua voz estava mordaz, e ao olhar pela primeira vez nos olhos pude ver que Kurama não estava brincando, sua raiva era quase palpável, me deixei cair ao chão e me abracei e ele apenas se aproximou o suficiente para colocar seu quimono sobre mim. -Feche os olhos, eu vou acabar rápido com isso. -quando a peça de roupa caiu sobre meu corpo me esquentando eu senti seu cheiro forte, indefinido.

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É MALDITO? -gritou um dos demônios, e como Kurama pediu, eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei apenas em segurar firme a roupa dele sobre mim.

Escutei o som de árvores se quebrando e corpos se chocando, mais tão rápido como começou acabou, e o silêncio do lugar me apavorou. Eu não ouvi gritos, eu mal ouvia o farfalhar das folhas ao vento, ou as vozes das pessoas ao longe, então quando senti meu corpo sendo erguido e meu ombro se chocando com uma pele quente me debati com todas forças mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, minha força jamais se equipararia a de um demônio.

-Fique calma, eu não irei te machucar. -sua voz estava calma, com uma preocupação tocante e ao ouvi-la parei de me mexer e olhei aqueles olhos amarelos a me fitar fixamente enquanto se movimentava me tirando daquele local. -Sei que está com medo de mim...

Agarei em seu pescoço e escondi a cabeça na curvatura deste, e ele parou e me segurou melhor contra si me ajeitando em seus braços. Senti seu cheiro único e passei meu nariz vagarosamente ali o sentindo se arrepiar com meu gesto. Enfiei uma mão em seus sedosos e longos cabelos brancos sentindo enfim sua textura real, mordisquei a pele de seu pescoço de leve apenas para sentir o gosto ali, e o ouvi rosnar baixo, então me afastei e toquei seu rosto, e senti a pele lisa e quente ali, confirmando por fim que ele estava aqui, que pela primeira vez eu tinha Kurama comigo, não apenas na minha cabeça.

-Não está com medo? -sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal e seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes.

Medo? Eu possuía vários sentimentos naquele momento, porém com toda a certeza medo não era nenhum deles.

-Você está comigo. -foi tudo que consegui responder.

-Estou. -ele disse num fio de voz quando aproximei nossas bocas observando cada reação sua,qualquer negação ou repreensão, porém como ele não se afastou, e mesmo sabendo que não deveria, eu o beijei.

Kurama tinha os lábios macios e sua boca era quente, tão quente que senti meu corpo aumentar de temperatura. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram ele foi rápido em mostrar quem estava no comando ali, e a força com que me apertou me fez suspirar em desejo por ele, e nesse momento ele separou nossos lábios e encostou nossas testas fechando os olhos.

-Não deveria... -cortei sua voz rouca já sabendo o que ele diria.

-Eu quero você Kurama. -ele me colocou no chão e me olhou firme, seus olhos pareciam mais sérios.

-Você não precisa decidir...

-Eu aceito ser sua mulher e viver com você, e antes que diga, não, eu não estou fazendo isso por que estou assustada, e sim por que por mais que eu relute, eu sinto sua falta, por mais que eu não entenda eu tenho certeza que não conseguiria mais viver sem você... -ele me puxou para si e colou nossos lábios novamente segurando meu rosto carinhosamente me fazendo estremecer com o gesto.

-Kurama. -sussurrei em meio ao beijo, quando este mordiscou meu lábio inferior, retirando vagarosamente seu quimono de mim e estendendo-o ao chão.

Kurama me pegou nos braços e me deitou ali, e a todo momento ele me observava, como se esperasse qualquer sinal meu para parar. Eu sorri tocando seu ombro quando este se deitou sobre mim. Ele retirou vagarosamente meu sutiã enquanto me beijava, e desceu seus beijos até este o sugando com vontade, e apertando o outro com sua mão, massageando-o, e em meio aos suspiros eu senti o calor entre minhas pernas aumentar.

Kurama largou meu seio e passou a beijar toda a extensão de meu corpo, e quando retirou a ultima peça que me cobria olhou-me mais uma vez antes de enfiar o rosto entre minhas pernas. Arfei loucamente quando sua língua tocou minha parte mais intima, e este começou a me penetrar com ela.

-Kura... Kurama... -eu gemi seu nome e suas orelhas pontudas se mexeram nervosas, mais mesmo assim ele não parou o que estava fazendo, e me levou a loucura, ao prazer.

Eu ainda respirava com dificuldade quando ele ficou sobre mim novamente, podia sentir seu membro pulsando sobre minha intimidade, não sabia quando este tinha tirado a calça, mas pelo seu olhar eu sabia o esforço que ele estava fazendo para se controlar. Então levei minhas mãos até seu belo rosto e o toquei fazendo um carinho ali.

-Quero você. -ele não precisou que eu dissesse mais nada, apenas se inclinou me beijando, e eu o senti me penetrar, assim como a dor de ser invadida pela primeira vez. Kurama não foi lento, ele segurou meu quadril tomando o cuidado com suas garras ali, e o firmou me penetrando de uma vez só.

Eu enfiei as unhas em seu ombro sem dó, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo, pois em nenhum momento ele parou de me beijar. Kurama não se mexeu, mas também não saiu de dentro de mim, então mesmo com a dor eu enlacei as pernas em sua cintura e comecei a rebolar o fazendo sorrir entre o beijo, e só com aquele sorriso eu me esqueci da dor. Ele começou a sair e a entrar em mim devagar, e quando o prazer era a única coisa que me importava eu arranhei suas costas o pedindo por mais entre os beijos, e ele prontamente me atendeu.

Meu corpo ainda sofria espasmos quando este saiu de cima de mim, e tal foi minha surpresa quando ele me virou e beijou toda a extensão de minhas costas me causando uma série de arrepios por todo este. Kurama levantou um pouco a minha bunda e me penetrou novamente só que dessa vez mais forte e mais rápido.

-Kurama, haaaa Kurama... -eu gemia ensandecida e quando este se deitou sobre minhas costas eu empinei ainda mais a bunda sentindo o prazer inebriar meus pensamentos novamente. Kurama segurou minhas mãos entrelaçando-as com a suas, e eu as apertei firme. Eu sentia um prazer indescritível quando ele me estocava firme, me fazendo sentir todo o seu tamanho dentro de mim.

-Aguente Eloá. -ele disse rouco em meu ouvido enquanto entrava e saia de mim, e meus olhos já se reviravam delirantes pelo êxtase, quando este fincou as presas entre meu ombro e pescoço, me fazendo gritar não só pela dor como pelo prazer, e logo depois senti todas as minhas forças se extinguindo, e eu me senti mais leve do que nunca.


	9. Meu pesadelo pessoal!

—Eu ainda não entendo como você pode gostar disso. -meu pai abriu os braços enfatizando nosso derredor.

—É divertido! -a eu a sua frente comentou animada.

—Você tem uma ideia irreal de diversão filha. -ri com seu comentário e pude ouvi minha eu do passado fazer o mesmo.

Sai dali caminhando por entre as redes que estavam dispostas no barco, e me afastei deles já com lágrimas nos olhos. Era a primeira vez em anos que eu tinha um sonho tão nítido como aquele, e olhar para meu pai daquela forma e a minha eu de anos atrás sabendo o que logo acontecia me machucava.

Tampei a boca com a mão evitando que o som do meu choro alto se propagasse, e mesmo sabendo que ninguém ali poderia me ouvir eu ainda tentei me controlar, saindo do salão de redes (onde os passageiros da embarcação ficavam e dormiam geralmente), e me dirigi a proa do barco sendo castigada pelo frio da noite, e fiquei feliz por mesmo no meu sonho eu poder sentir o ar puro do rio que deveria nos levar a Manaus.

—Então esse é seu pesadelo? -me virei assustada dando de cara com Kurama.

—Sim, mas oq…

—Você estava inquieta e com febre, então resolvi checar o que se passava na sua cabeça. -ele estava sério, e se aproximou limpando meu rosto molhado com suas garras. -O que fazia aqui? -aquela pergunta parecia mais uma ordem, e me senti melhor por saber que ele não sentia pena de mim.

—Meu pai sempre tirava férias junto comigo porque eu sempre queria passá-las com minha avó em sua tribo, pois era a única forma de me sentir perto de minha mãe. -ele me observava quieto. -Porém eu preferia fazer a travessia de Belém para Manaus de barco como a maioria dos habitantes locais, sempre me senti mais confortável assim, e a viagem era de quatro dias. -mordi o lábio inferior segurando o choro.

—Então seu pesadelo é reviver esse dia? -ele tocou minha cabeça enquanto assenti.

—Você se sente culpada por ter pedido a seu pai para vir de barco, e por isso se tortura. -Shuishi segurou minha mão e olhei de um para o outro confusa.

—Como vocês estão aqui? Achei que apenas eu poderia entrar na sua cabeça.

—A marca nos liga de várias formas, e uma delas é a partilha de poderes. -eu olhava para Kurama ainda sem entender direito. -Eu agora tenho acesso a seus poderes assim como você tem aos meus.

—Você deveria se vê. -Shuishi falou animado. -Você fica linda de cabelos prateados. -o olhei horrorizada.

—Shuishi isso é horrível, como poderei voltar para as aulas? -apertei sua mão e ele negou sorrindo.

—É temporário, seu corpo logo se acostumará com meu poder e você voltará ao "normal". -suspirei aliviada e o lugar começou a escurecer.

—Está na hora. -Shuishi apertou minha mão mais firme e seus olhos verdes faiscaram quando seu sorriso sumiu.

—Lembre-se que isso não é real, não mais. -Kurama me alertou sério.

Eu nada disse e me obriguei a descer para o salão de redes onde a minha eu do passado dormia em uma destas ao lado de meu pai que roncava alto (eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe).

—Esse é meu pai. -me aproximei dele soltando a mão de Shuishi e toquei seu rosto fazendo um carinho leve ali, e água começou a molhar meus pés.

—Você era um pouco diferente nessa época. -Shuishi observava minha eu mais nova com curiosidade.

—Eu mudei muito depois do que aconteceu aqui. -explique e ele assentiu.

Kurama se encostou em uma pilastra e eu fui até ele ficando ao seu lado.

—Não vai demorar muito agora. -comentei para mim mesma, mas Shuishi veio para meu outro lado assentindo e novamente segurou minha mão.

As janelas estouraram e por elas água começou a jorrar, a gritaria foi imediata, eu me vi pular da rede e me assustar quando cai dentro d'água.

—Eloá. -meu pai gritou assustado e eu levantei toda molhada, a água já batia acima dos meu joelhos.

Um homem correu para a porta de acesso e quando a abriu uma onda de água o derrubou e mais e mais água entrou. A água adentrava pelas janelas e portas e estava subindo rápido, não havia iluminação ali e eu me vi agarrar a rede que antes dormia quando uma mão molhada tocou meu ombro, era apenas uma sombra agora.

Me vi cair e ser arrastada, assim como vi o desespero de meu pai, e eu me lembrava bem daquele momento desesperador.

—O que aconteceu com você? -Shuishi perguntou e ouvimos um grito horripilante de dor de uma mulher.

—Um jacaré! -eu agora sabia bem o que era aquilo, mas no momento eu só senti uma chicotada na perna, provavelmente sua calda tinha batido em mim.

Comecei a respirar com dificuldade assustada quando a começou a encostar no meu queixo.

—Tsk. -Kurama me segurou pela cintura e levantou a outra mão formando uma barreira ao nosso redor. -Não se mexa. -ele ordenou

—Obrigado. -os gritos das pessoas agora eram sufocados pela água e mesmo assim eu consegui ouvir o de meu pai me chamando, e minutos depois tudo ficando silencioso. -Como… como eu sobrevivi a isso? Era impossível eu sair viva daqui. -me exasperei entre o choro e a raiva.

—Nada é por acaso Eloá, nem para humanos e nem para Yokais. -Shuishi comentou.

—O que quer dizer com isso, que meu pai tinha de morrer? -eu falei nervosa.

—Que não foi por sorte ou acaso que você sobreviveu. Que seus dons não surgiram de uma hora para outra. -Kurama me fitou enquanto falava. -Que não importa o quanto se torture, nada vai mudar Eloá, esse dia não terá um fim diferente só porque você o revive, nem você trará o seu pai de volta com isso. -Shuichi me abraçou por trás quando eu comecei a chorar, e Kurama grunhiu nervoso. -Tudo que você pode fazer é respeitar a memória de seu pai e seguir em frente, pois o homem que eu vi morrendo tentou até seu ultimo suspiro salvar a filha.

Shuishi beijou minha cabeça e me apertou mais contra si e eu joguei a cabeça para trás deitando em seu ombro fechando os olhos.

—Eu vou tentar. -murmurei.

—Você vai conseguir. -os dois disseram juntos.

Senti-me quente, um calor confortável, protegida. Quando abrir os olhos novamente tive de fechá-los rapidamente, pois a pouca luminosidade pareceu me incomodar, então levai um tempo tentando me acostumar até poder conseguir enxergar onde eu estava, e logo me dei conta que estava em meu quarto no apartamento que dividia com Shuishi, um lençol cobria meu corpo e ao olhar ao redor percebi que o quarto estava cercado de flores de diversos tipos e cheiros… Cheiro, meu olfato parecia identificar várias fragrâncias diferentes, e assim como minha visão este estava mais aguçado, e só aí me dei conta de que podia sentir a textura do lençol de outra forma, era como se eu identificasse o entrelaçamento dos fios.

"Você deveria se vê. Você fica linda de cabelos prateados!" -a voz de Shuishi soou animada em minha cabeça me lembrando do obvio e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Rapidamente peguei uma mexa de cabelo a trazendo para a altura de meus olhos constatando a sua cor perolada, logo me vi animada para levantar da cama e correr para o banheiro.

Não me importei com o chão frio nem como eu parecia mais rápida e leve, contudo me importei por quebrar a maçaneta da porta do banheiro e por isso evitei tocar em qualquer outra coisa de novo.

—Uau. -me ouvi e vi dizer ao meu eu refletido no espelho. Olhos lilases cristalinos, pele esbranquiçada e os cabelos prateados, mas ali estava a eu de sempre, o mesmo rosto afilado com o formato de olhos de coruja.

—Não deveria está de pé! -não me assustei com seu rosnado pois eu o tinha ouvido abrir a porta do quarto, mas seu tom de voz continha uma ordem implícita.

—Eu estou bem, e estava curiosa. -comentei envergonhada. -Kurama? -ele se aproximou me abraçando e cheirou meu pescoço e roçou suas presas ali me fazendo arrepiar.

—Seu cheiro está voltando ao normal, logo voltará a ser a Eloá de sempre. -ele comentou se afastando e eu agarrei as laterais de seu quimono.

—Eu vou voltar ao normal mesmo? Eu sinto os cheiros e os reconheço, vejo e sinto as coisas mais perfeitamente e quebrei a maçaneta só por tentar abri-la. -comentei me aproximando dele.

—A intensidade vai diminuir, mas ainda sim você terá de aprender a lidar com essa nova realidade. -ele se afastou para que eu saísse só banheiro. -Sua cor de cabelo, pele e olhos logo voltarão ao normal, mas até que isso aconteça não quero que saia da cama. -ele me pegou no colo. -Seu corpo está lutando para se adequar a minha Yoki, você não deve estressá-lo ainda mais.

—Eu me sinto bem Kurama. -ele rosnou e eu me tremi toda ao ouvi-lo, como se meu corpo necessitasse obedecer a sua ordem.

—Não me obrigue a te obrigar. -fiz que sim.

—Mas eu quero respostas. -ele me depositou na cama cuidadoso, e eu toquei seu rosto analisando cada detalhe ali, e não resisti a selar aqueles lábios deliciosos com os meus, sentindo a textura inebriante deste e o desejo por aquele corpo voluptuoso se apoderou de mim, e talvez percebendo isso Kurama deu um fim aquele momento nos separando com cuidado.

Ele me estudou fazendo-me ficar mais envergonhada por meu ato repentino, instintivo.

—O que você quer saber? -eu pisquei atordoada, e levei algum tempo para me situar da situação.

—Você prometeu me explicar por que me escolheu quando eu me decidisse. -ele afirmou se acomodando ao meu lado na cama e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele não titubeou ou fez nada nesse sentido, nem mesmo suspirou, e com a altivez de sempre ele começou a me explicar sobre si mesmo e sobre mim...


	10. Verdade nua e crua!

-Nós "Yokais Raposa" somos criaturas raras, e por isso somos muito caçados, nosso sangue pode ser usado para diversas poções, e nossa pele é extremamente resistente, o que faz com que muitos caçadores nós queiram. -eu levantei um pouco a cabeça de seu ombro para olhá-lo. -Mas muitos caçadores querem nós capturar ainda bebês, por que somos extremamente leais, e com o passar dos anos só ficamos cada vez mais fortes. -ele cheirou minha cabeça e eu sorri com o carinho estranho. -Eu fui capturado quando criança e meus pais foram mortos, mas eu já era inteligente o suficiente para saber que não devia lealdade a meus compradores, e assim que obtive força suficiente eu os matei, e depois fui atrás daqueles que mataram meus pais. -eu me virei olhando-o, não sabia se me impressionava com sua frieza ou me impressionava com quem ele era. -Após isso passei os anos seguintes aprendendo a me virar sozinho, e logo me tornei um grande ladrão. Mas essa parte você já sabe não é?

-Sim. -me limitei a responder.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram e Shuichi fez amizade com Hiei, e logo depois Yusuki, Kuwabara e Botan, e nesse tempo eu estava descansado, quase como se estivesse selado, minha ideia era só despertar quando estivesse em força total, mas o lado humano de Shuichi me manteve adormecido, mesmo depois que meu poder foi restaurado, contudo durante um torneio das trevas aconteceu que eu fui liberado e com o tempo Shuichi aprendeu a me "invocar". -ele respirou fundo e me olhou serio, passou uma das garras em meu lábio inferior. -Somos o mesmo ser com duas consciências diferentes, mas as vezes se mesclam de uma forma como se fossemos um só, como você mesmo presenciou quando brigamos. -fiz que sim e ele selou nossos lábios rapidamente, me deixando com fome de mais de si. -Decidimos depois do ultimo torneio que Shuichi iria viver como um humano normal, e trabalhar para Koenma juntamente com Yusuke e os outros a resolver os problemas que pudessem aparecer nesse mundo. -eu fiquei meio perdida sobre esse Koenma e esse trabalho, mas resolvi não interrompê-lo. -Foram poucos os problemas que tivemos que resolver, então Shuichi enfim tinha terminado o ensino médio e resolveu que estudaria em um curso superior, e foi assim que acabamos aqui. -sorri animada, finalmente ele havia chegado nessa parte. -Shuichi estava animado para te conhecer quando soube que você viria, mas confesso que eu pouco me importei com isso.

-Heeeee... -fiz cara de espanto e me afastei dele, mas este deu um meio sorriso que me deixou boba e me puxou para si me abraçando. -E quando isso mudou? -não me contive em perguntar.

-Isso mudou antes mesmo de nós conhecermos.

-O quê? -fiquei confusa e me ajeitei sentando de frente para ele, mas quando fiz menção de falar novamente este colocou o indicador em minha boca me pedindo silencio.

-A maioria dos yokais, principalmente os mais fortes reconhece os outros pelo cheiro, isso também é uma forma de caçar sua presa. -o olhei confusa. -Comigo isso é ainda pior, pois como um yokai raposa meu olfato é extremamente sensível. -pisquei sem entender a onde ele realmente queria chegar com tudo aquilo. -Quando você pisou no campus eu senti seu cheiro, e nesse momento eu soube que era você, soube que era minha.

-Então você me escolheu porque eu cheiro bem? -eu não sabia como me sentir realmente, pois eu esperava que ele me amasse.

-Inicialmente seu cheiro me deixou alucinado, eu queria você, eu precisava ter você. -ele continuou impassível. -Quase enlouqueci o Shuichi para que procurasse você, mas antes que eu cometesse uma loucura você veio até mim, e entrou na sala sendo apresentada a nós. -ele tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto. -Shuichi fez o possível para me conter, ele não se permitiria chegar perto de você se eu tivesse a chance de te pegar, então entramos em um acordo de te conhecer melhor antes que eu tomasse qualquer atitude, mas eu lhe avisei que o seu cheiro iria acabar me enlouquecendo. -eu sabia que mal piscava ao ouvir seu relato. -Quando ele foi falar com você eu parei para te observar e percebi que havia algo errado, você parecia mais nervosa e seu cheiro mudou um pouco como se tivesse medo, e isso me fez me afastar um pouco, pois daquela forma eu iria te atacar ali mesmo, e nesse momento aquela garota se aproximou e eu me vi obrigado a andar próximo a ela para te manter segura, mas logo fomos para o outro prédio ao qual você quase corria para dentro deste, por causa do frio. -eu me vi sorrindo com a lembrança. -Mas três aulas com você era o meu limite, então Shuichi resolveu que iria dar um jeito de diminuir seu cheiro, por que aquilo estava ficando realmente perigo, então ele te convidou para almoçar e quando você não estava prestando atenção ele colocou um pouco de ervas no seu prato. O que fez com que seu cheiro fosse anulado por algumas horas.

-Então tudo se resume ao meu cheiro? -perguntei novamente, e ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos e me puxou para si.

-Lembra o que eu te disse dá segunda vez que nos encontramos.

-Sim...

Aquela lembrança ainda estava bem vivida em minha mente. Fazia um pouco mais de um mês que eu estava dividindo o apartamento com Shuichi e ambos já tínhamos nos acostumado com a rotina. Então eu sabia que quando acordasse naquele domingo o café estaria pronto e a casa já estaria mais do que arrumada (Shuichi e sua mania de limpeza), então não me importei de ficar um pouco mais na cama. Minha preguiça estava tanta naquele dia que eu só levantei porque minha bexiga estava cheia a muio tempo. Então coloquei o óculos e sai correndo para o banheiro. De onde só sai depois de escovar os dentes e passar os dedos no cabelo para diminuir o ninho.

-Bom dia Eloá. -disse Shuichi que estava sentado no chão de frente para a raque que estava cheia de livros espalhados.

-Bom dia Shuichi! -me limitei a dizer e já iria voltar para o quarto quando ele se pronunciou novamente.

-Não vai sair hoje?

-Não, pretendo passar o meu maravilhoso domingo na minha maravilhosa cama. -respondi animada.

-Você é engraçada, a maioria dos universitários aproveitaria o fim de semana para sair.

-Ei, olha quem fala. -fui para seu lado e apontei para a pilha de livros a sua frente. -O cara que passa o domingo estudando. -ele deu de ombros. -Eu pelo menos vou procrastinar na cama. -ri.

-Temos prova amanhã, então...

-OQUÊ? -gritei assustado e me inclinei para frente.

-Você esquece da prova de matemática amanhã. -ele me olhou rindo.

-Esqueci... -murmurei ficando realmente preocupada.

-Ei calma, eu te ajudo a estudar. -fiz que sim e me sentei ao seu lado. -Mas você deveria comer algo...

-Não, estou sem fome, agora vamos aos números. -suspirei e puxei umas folhas de oficio para começar.

Perdemos a manhã toda ali, e só paramos quando Shuichi disse que iria preparar o almoço.

-Muito obrigada mesmo, estaria perdida se você não tivesse me ajudado.

-Não há de quê, e depois do almoço podemos estudar um pouco mais. -fiz que sim com a cabeça e me inclinei para levantar, e nesse momento nossas mão se tocaram no chão.

Senti o baque quando minhas costas bateram no chão e senti um peso em cima de mim, os olhos amarelos e felinos me esquadrinhavam, enquanto os cabelos branco caiam em cascata ao meu lado.

-Olá pequena. -ao ouvir sua voz e todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram, e ao ver minha reação ele sorriu cafajeste de lado.

-Kurama... -era a primeira vez que eu dizia seu nome em voz alta e este me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

Eu pensei que ele diria algo, mas este apenas se inclinou e me beijou mordendo meu lábio inferior.

-Eu agora quero mais você Eloá! -ele desceu a mão por meu corpo puxando meu short e minha calcinha de uma vez só. -Eu achei que uma vez só seria suficiente mais parece que me viciei em você. -arfei quando seus dedos tocaram minha intimidade com maestria e esse voltou a me beijar me inebriando com seu sabor.

-Porque ahhhh... Kurama ahhhh... Eu... -eu tentava me manter lucida mas ele estava me enlouquecendo.

-Você foi feita para mim pequena. -mordeu meu pescoço. -E agora que te achei não te deixarei mais ir. -ele se posicionou bem entre minhas pernas e me penetrou devagar, grunhindo comigo com o prazer proporcionado. -Nada nem ninguém vai te tirar de mim.

Minha mente estava nublada pelo prazer, então circulei minhas pernas em sua cintura aprofundado mais a penetração, e ele foi mais bruto.

-Ahhh... -fiquei as unhas em seu braço e ele puxou mais meu quadril para si e parecia tão louco quanto eu. -Isso... mais...

-Eloá. -eu ouvi quando este arranhou o chão, mas minha mente mal registrava algo além do prazer.

-Kurama... -ele pareceu se deliciar com minha voz o chamando pois grunhiu se derramando em mim, enquanto meu corpo sofrias os espasmos daquele imenso prazer.

Olhei para Shuichi em cima de mim que respirava com dificuldade e ele estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, suas esmeraldas me fitaram perdidos e curiosos. E quando ambos nos encaramos inicialmente estávamos constrangidos, mas logo começamos a rir feito dois idiotas.

-Banho? -perguntei gaiata.

-Você primeiro. -ele disse saindo de cima de mim.

-Agradeço... -foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes de sair dali...

-Sim, você me disse que fui feita para você. -ele afirmou.

-Lembra que eu te disse que nós yokais raposas só podemos marcar uma fêmea? -fiz que sim novamente. -Nós reconhecemos nossas companheiras pelo cheiro, sabemos quem está é desde a primeira vez que a sentimos.

-E se eu tivesse dito não, se tivesse escolhido viver como uma humana normal com o Shuich?. -perguntei incrédula.

-Então eu teria alguns anos para te fazer mudar de ideia. -eu toquei seu rosto e sorri para ele.

-Falando desse jeito não há como duvidar de você. Parece até que eu seria sua de qualquer jeito. -falei brincando e ele me puxou pelo queixo selando nossos lábios de forma bruta e gostosa, me deixando louca por ele.

-Seria mesmo, eu nunca te deixaria ir Eloá. -vi a sinceridade em seus olhos e me arrepiei com a profundidade de suas palavras.

O puxei para mim mas esse se afastou respirando fundo e se levantou da cama indo sentar na cadeira, e eu fiz bico.

-Não podemos pequena. -ele respirou fundo novamente como se quisesse se acalmar. -Primeiro por você ainda não estar recuperada, e segundo... -ele sorriu maligno. -Você está em seu período fértil, e não queremos filhos agora, você ainda está na universidade, e temos muitos anos pela frente. -abri a boca para dizer algo, mas parei no mesmo momento. -Agora descanse eu ficarei aqui com você. -fiz que sim, e logo tratei de deitar e me organizar na cama para voltar a dormir.

Muita coisa rondava minha cabeça naquele momento. Eu e Kurama estávamos ligados agora, e eu podia sentir como se tudo ao meu redor estivesse diferente, mas com isso eu teria de lidar depois.

As respostas de Kurama e todas as revelações me fizeram pensar que eu nunca tive uma real escolha sobre nós dois, mas isso não me fazia me sentir mal, pois Kurama era muito mais do que eu poderia desejar, porém será que ele realmente me amava, ou era apenas um desejo animal? Não eu não deveria ir por essa linha de pensamento, havia algo mais importante, uma prioridade ao qual eu deveria focar agora. Meu futuro estava dependendo dele, ele sabia quando eu estava fértil, e eu não queria ter filhos, não quando eu não sabia o que eu era, e não dele, não de um yokai... Eu amo o Shuichi e o Kurama, sei que eles são bons yokais, mas quem me garante que um filho deles não seja um ser sanguinário? Droga, minha sorte é que ainda tenho alguns anos para tirar essa ideia de filho da cabeça dele, quem sabe eu não poderia enrolá-lo para sempre. -e foi com esse pensamento otimista que me permiti enfim descansar.


	11. Sentimentos partilhados!

Pouco mais de um três meses haviam se passado, e agora eu estava mais do que acostumada com minha nova vida. Viver com Shuichi e Kurama era no mínimo inusitado, pois eu dormia com Kurama mas geralmente acordava com Shuichi, sim eu havia me mudado completamente para seu quarto, coisa sobre a qual Kurama foi irredutível -não que eu realmente me importasse.

Eu não tive nenhum problema em lidar com os dois, tive mais problemas em lidar com minha nova sensibilidade, mas ambos foram muito pacientes em me ensinar a controlar isso, e agora já nem sinto tanto, na verdade já não me imagino sem esses novos dons.

Uma coisa que realmente gostei foi a marca em meu ombro, que com o tempo tomou a forma de uma bela rosa vermelha, parecendo mais com uma bela tatuagem. Sem falar que de tanto Shuichi me perturbar, eu acabei começando a treinar meu dom, e agora não mais entro em sua mente sem querer, sem falar que também por causa da marca partilhamos pensamentos e sentimentos, na verdade eu partilho já que ambos são controlados o suficiente para não me passar qualquer coisa. E claro, eu descobri isso da pior forma possível.

-Shuichi vamos, não quero me atrasar para a aula. -eu o apressava da porta.

-Já estou indo Eloá. -ele vinha calmamente enquanto eu bufava apressada, principalmente quando este sorriu da minha indignação.

-Vamos eu não quero me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. -resmunguei.

Ele veio tranquilo e calmamente fechou a porta.

-Me dê suas coisas. -fiz que não e lhe estirei língua, e este revirou os olhos agoniado.

-Não vamos começar com isso Shuichi. -me aproximei e beijei sua bochecha o deixando envergonhado.

Peguei sua mão e comecei a arrastá-lo o fazendo rir da minha animação.

-Toda essa animação é por causa das aulas?

-Também, mas você e o Kurama tem me mantido presa naquele apartamento por muito tempo.

-Horas achei que você preferisse ficar em casa na sua cama. -ele debochou.

-Claro e o fato de você e o Kurama serem super protetores não tem nada haver com isso não é? -perguntei irônica.

-Eloá... -eu ri acabando com o momento estranho.

-Eu sei amor. -bati em sua testa o deixando meio perdido com minha reação. -Entendo que eu não saberia me controlar e que seria perigoso não só para mim. -dei de ombros.

-Suas emoções são confusas. -ele parecia muito serio ao me dizer aquilo, e eu dei de ombros sorrindo.

-Obrigada. -sorri sapeca o deixando ainda mais perdido.

Enfim chegamos a nossa sala, e apesar de ser aula de cálculo eu estava realmente animada por poder enfim ver meus colegas, e assim que a Susuki chegou eu a abracei animada e ambas nos juntamos para falar sobre as férias. E eu me desculpei por não ter podido vê-la dizendo que tinha ficado em Tokyo com a família de Shuichi.

-Você parece diferente. -eu ri nervosa com o comentário dela, será que ela tinha percebido algo? -O que andou aprontando sua safadinha? -fiquei aliviada por ela não ter percebido nada sobre mim, mas assim que suas palavras fizeram sentido eu fiquei envergonhada.

-Pare com isso Susuki, não fiz nada de errado. -disse nervosa.

-Que bom, porque se você errasse na hora "H" seria estranho.

-SUSUKI-CHAN. -exclamei mais do que envergonhada e ela caiu na gargalhada, e quando todos começaram a me olhar eu me escondi entre meus braços em cima de minha mesa.

-Susuki, não perturbe tanto a Eloá. -Shuichi se sentou ao meu lado e alisou minha cabeça carinhoso me fazendo olhar para ele. -Não sozinha.

-Malvado. -amuei e eles riram de mim quando fiz bico.

Logo após isso a aula começou e todos passamos a prestar atenção. Mas no meio dessa me senti incomodada com algo, como se estivesse sendo observada, e nesse mesmo instante Shuichi me olhou avaliativo e depois olhou ao redor da sala como se procurasse algo e seu semblante ficou sério.

Quando deu o horário do fim da aula fomos dispensados, mas antes mesmo que eu me levantasse ele segurou meu braço.

-O que houve? - olhei sem entender. -Você estava incomodada com algo na aula.

-Achei que estava sendo observada. -ele me olhou profundamente.

-Entendo. -levantou e me estendeu a mão. -Vamos? -fiz que sim a pegando e levantando com a mochila.

O resto das aulas se passou tranquilamente, e assim se passou o resto da semana, ou quase isso, porque eu sempre tinha a impressão de estar sendo observada, sem falar que Shuichi parecia mais e mais cuidadoso.

-Kurama o que está acontecendo? -era sábado a noite e eu queria sair para lanchar fora, mas Kurama trocou de lugar com Shuichi e simplesmente disse que ficaríamos ali.

Ele me puxou para si e me beijou com vontade me imprensando na parede, e me tirando o folego.

-Por favor Kurama, me explique o que realmente está acontecendo. -pedi olhando-o com carinho, e alisei suas costas. -Por favor. -ele nada disse, apenas se afastou. -Kurama... -segurei sua mão.

-Você não tem que se preocupar com isso pequena.

-Então por que não me diz o que está havendo? -ele estalou a língua no céu da boca. -Porque não confia em mim? -perguntei indignada.

-Não é uma questão de confiança. -ele disse frio dando o assunto por encerrado e saiu dali.

-Claramente é. -cruzei os braços quando este se virou para mim.

-O que quer dizer? Seja clara Eloá. -seu tom de voz não subiu nem um tom, mas eu dei um paço para trás, algo me dizia que era melhor eu escolher bem as palavras dali para frente.

-Que você e o Shuichi estão me escondendo algo, que algo está acontecendo e ambos não querem me contar.

-Você está sendo redundantemente óbvia. -abri a boca para retrucar, mas parei ficando realmente puta.

-Ou seja, você não vai me dizer nada não importa quantas vezes eu perguntar.

-Que bom que entendeu, agora...

-Sim entendi. -sibilei.

-Não tem motivos para você ficar assim. -ele comentou ainda mais calmo e eu o olhei realmente puta. -Venha vamos para o quarto. -ele caminhou em minha direção mais eu me afastei.

-Vou dormir no meu quarto hoje. -Kurama ao contrário do que eu esperava apenas concordou, mas quando eu estava passando pela porta para entrar em meu quarto ele falou ao pé do meu ouvido.

-Não ouse fazer nada idiota. -me virei para encará-lo mas tão rápido quanto este chegou ao meu lado ele saiu sem me dá tempo de respondê-lo.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça amuada, e entrei no quarto.

Resolvi mandar um e-mail para meus tios, dizendo o quanto sentia saudades, e avisando que estava bem, além de contar sobre a semana de aula. Depois resolvi que era hora de me deitar, mas fiquei na cama amuada por um longo tempo até sentir sono e dormir.

Acordei antes mesmo do despertador tocar, e praguejei sozinha no escuro enquanto me levantava para me arrumar.

-Maldito frio. -eu sabia que o problema em si não era o frio, mas a falta que senti dele ao meu lado na cama. -Inferno.

Sai do quarto e apesar de ainda ser cedo eu o ouvi mexendo nas panelas então me dirigi para o banheiro o evitando deliberadamente. Demorei o máximo que eu podia ali, mas ao sentir os meus dedos se enrugarem suspirei cansada e resolvi que não tinha mais como enrolar.

-Bom dia Eloá. -ele estava no sofá olhando direto para mim com uma xícara de café na mão, e seus olhos verdes pareciam não perder nenhum dos meus movimentos.

-Bom dia Shuichi. -resmunguei saindo do banheiro, e mentalmente me chamando de idiota por ter de respondê-lo -maldita promessa.

Sim, eu havia lhe prometido antes que mesmo que brigássemos eu jamais deixaria de falar com ele novamente, e eu cumpro minhas promessas -me juguem!

-Estava pensando em irmos fazer compra hoje...

-Não estou "mais" afim de sair, obrigado. -pontuei munha irritação e ele fez menção de dizer algo novamente, porém eu continuei sem lhe dá tempo de se pronunciar. -Vá você, não se incomode comigo.

-Eloá...

-Vai me contar o que está acontecendo? -o interrompi novamente e ele suspirou e colocou a xícara no centro a sua frente e se levantou, mas eu dei um passo para trás. -Não?... Foi o que pensei. -me afastei o deixando ali. -mas senti uma pontada no peito como se uma grande angustia me invadisse e isso me fez parar abruptamente, mas tão rápido quanto começou sumiu, e o olhei, Shuichi parecia em conflito, quando percebeu que eu o observava este me sorriu estranho.

-Então tudo bem, sairei para fazer as compras. -fiz que sim e ele se afastou. -Não saia de casa até eu voltar. -dei uma risadinha anasalada. -Isso é uma ordem Eloá. -a voz firme e grossa de Kurama se fez presente me arrepiando por completa.

-Você está sendo ridículo Kurama. -sibilei com raiva. -Não pode...

-Não? -foi a vez dele rir irônico, então senti o vento forte e fechei os olhos, para dar de cara com Kurama puto a minha frente. -Teste me desobedecer então pequena.

Eu tremi de raiva, pela primeira vez eu queria lhe bater, lhe bater com toda a minha força, mas ainda quando ele riu maldoso de mim.

-Vai me dizer agora que se arrepende de sua escolha? -sua voz saiu no mesmo tom de sempre, mas eu me peguei sentindo varias emoções conturbadas, e a principal era a mesma angustia de antes.

-Não, eu não me arrependo de ter escolhido viver com você amor. -me aproximei o beijando de leve o pegando de surpresa. -Mas ainda estou com raiva de você. -toquei seu rosto com carinho, eu realmente o amava demais. -Porém o que você está fazendo é errado. E até que entenda isso vou continuar brigada com você. -lhe estirei língua e nesse momento senti um grande alivio no peito, e o observei sorri de lado como uma criança traquina.

-Não vou retirar a ordem Eloá. -disse em sua frieza habitual, e eu dei de ombros.

-Não seria você se retirasse-a não é?

-Ainda bem que sabe. -ele se virou para sair.

-Traga doce pra mim Shuichi. -disse me afastando em direção ao quarto.

Me deitei na cama para por os pensamentos em ordem, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. O que eram aqueles sentimentos conflitantes que eu senti em alguns momentos enquanto conversava/brigava com ele? Aqueles sentimentos não pareciam ser meus, e isso era tremendamente estranho. Mas que droga, belo momento para brigar com ele, e que droga, porque ele tinha que ser tão rabugento, por que não podia confiar em mim? E porque diabos ele pensou que eu estava arrependida de o ter escolhido? Eu sabia que ele era um ciumento nato, sem falar num manipulador perverso, sabia bem onde estava me metendo quando o escolhi, será que ele acreditava que eu me arrependeria por algo tão simples?

-Há Kurama, é você que não me conhece amor, eu vou dobrar você, vou descobrir uma maneira de burlar esse poder que você tem sobre mim. -sorri animada com o desafio. -Nada melhor do quê um dia atrás do outro amor.

Ele voltou por volta da hora do almoço e trouxe várias coisas, inclusive o nosso almoço, me comprando com uma lasanha de carne -maldito. Quem resiste a lasanha?

Assistimos a uns filmes a tarde e a noite fomos passear na praça próxima de casa, e eu quis parar num campo para observar as estrelas.

-Eu sempre achava lindo o céu estrelado visto na tribo da minha avó. -comentei observando as poucas estrelas ali. -Sei que aqui vemos poucas por causa da luz da cidade, mas ainda sim é bonito.

-Sente falta de lá? -Shuichi me perguntou observando o céu também, e eu parei para pensar em como responder aquela pergunta que me parecia cheia de significados.

-Eu mentiria se dissesse que não Shuichi. -ele se virou para mim sereno. -Mas também seria uma mentira dizer que me sentiria bem voltando para lá. -ele afirmou e abriu os braços e eu me aninhei ali.

-Que tal morarmos em algum vilarejo quando nos formamos? -Shuichi perguntou carinhoso.

-Seria perfeito.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali antes de irmos para casa dormir. Eu ainda quis dormir teimosamente em meu quarto, e este novamente não fez nenhuma objeção, apenas resmungou um "infantil" e foi para seu quarto, e eu ri, pois naquela situação aquele adjetivo nos definia completamente.

As aulas do dia seguinte foram tranquilas, e como era meu dia de limpeza juntamente com Susuki, Shuichi nos esperaria fora da sala, só que o professor o chamou para lhe ajudar em algo e este saiu me observando, enquanto eu lhe dava um "xauzinho" animada.

-Te espero aqui! -ele afirmou parecendo aliviado, e logo após seguiu o professor.

-Ele ficou preocupado em nos deixar aqui. -Susuki comentou enquanto afastava uma mesa para eu poder varrer.

-Sim, ele é muito protetor, acho que eu o assustei muito com minhas doenças, aí ele ficou assim. -ri e ela me seguiu.

-Em falar em doença, vocês tem se protegido? -ela sorriu maldosa.

-SUSUKI-CHAN. -gritei envergonhada e ela caiu na gargalhada.

-Você é muito engraçada Eloá, achei que as brasileiras fossem mais abertas com esses assuntos.

-Não sei do que você está falando. -murmurei perdida.

-Tá bom, não quer falar de sua vida com o seu amor, eu já entendi. -ela pegou uma pastilha no bolso e tirou uma, e depois me ofereceu. -Toma pega uma, tem um gosto maravilhoso.

-Você sempre muda de assunto de forma drástica. Obrigada.

-O que posso fazer se minha melhor amiga esconde de mim as partes picantes de seu relacionamento. -peguei a pastilha rapidamente e a desbulhei colocando-a na boca.

-Isso que eu chamo de uma escapada rápida. -ela riu de mim e voltamos a limpeza. Estávamos quase terminando quando o telefone dela tocou, e essa mudou seu semblante animado para apreensivo.

-Certo, fique calmo. Estou indo agora mesmo, então me espere aí. -ela desligou e me olhou preocupada. -Eloá você pode terminar sem mim? -fiz que sim. -Obrigada fico te devendo essa.

-Está tudo bem?

-Minha tia sofreu um acidente e meu primo está na escola, e como eu sou a única próxima terei de ir buscá-lo. -fiz que sim.

-Vá tranquila e não se preocupe com nada, eu termino aqui ok? -ela afirmou pegando suas coisas. -Melhoras para sua tia.

-Obrigada Eloá. -ela saiu da sala como um furacão.

Voltei para a limpeza e após pegar todo o lixo o depositei o saco no balde e fui para o banheiro lavar as mãos.

-Ora ora, enfim nos encontramos sozinhos. -me senti prensada por trás e meu corpo todo tremeu com o choque que levei na lateral do corpo, nem tive tempo de gritar.

-O que... você... -estava difícil de falar e meu corpo mole foi ao chão, e nesse momento eu observei Tamura a minha frente com um taser.

-Que maldita. Esse choque deveria ter desacordado você. -ele se abaixou ao meu lado sorrindo demoniacamente psicótico. -Mas tudo bem, será melhor brincar com você assim mesmo.

Eu tentei me mexer mas ele me deu outro choque deixando minha mente enevoada, e apesar de eu tentar lutar contra isso eu sabia ser impossível

-Sabe, eu te observei a semana inteira, esperando uma mínima brecha para te pegar sua vadia. -senti quando suas mãos imundas tocaram minha coxa e sua mão nojenta começou a subir ansiosa por esta.

-Pare... Shui... -tentei falar, mas este tapou minha boca, e sua mão livre alcançou minha calcinha, e eu me odiei por estar de saia.

Comecei a me desesperar e tentei me debater nervosa, as lágrimas já banhavam meu rosto me dificultando a visão.

-A delicia, quentinho do jeito que imaginei. -seus dedos invadiam minha intimidade. -Vou adorar te foder até cansar.

\- "Kurama me ajude!" -pensei perdida, eu queria morrer, eu me odiava por aquilo, odiava ter aquele imundo me tocando daquela maneira. -"Eu prefiro morrer a passar por isso!" -mordi sua mão que tampava minha boca, e ele gritou me estapeando fortemente no rosto, e eu logo senti o gosto de sangue na boca, mas sorri feliz por ao menos ter conseguido tirar sua mão de mim.

-VADIA. -ele levantou a mão para me bater novamente, mas essa nunca chegou a me alcançar.

-Eu vou matá-lo dessa vez. -foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi a voz de Shuichi tão fria, e logo se ouviu um grito horrendo de Tamura quando seu pulso foi quebrado, mas esse logo se calou e o sangue espirrou na parede quando o punho de Shuichi acertou-lhe a face.

-Não... -foi tudo que consegui dizer, e nesse momento um ódio descomunal me invadiu.

\- "Você quer que eu deixe esse verme vivo?" -eu ouvia claramente a voz deles em minha cabeça, enquanto Shuichi segurava Tamura pelo pescoço.

\- "Eu só quero sair daqui" -choraminguei angustiada e ele me fitou. - "Por favor, me tire daqui Shuichi". -ele soltou o corpo inerte de Tamura e acertou-lhe um chute na barriga, e eu pude jurar ouvir alguns ossos se partindo.

Ele veio até mim e me colocou no colo, mas todo meu corpo doeu e eu teria gritado pela dor se conseguisse, então ele parou.

-Desculpe! -me pediu e eu senti medo e receio vindo dele, e só aí que entendi, aqueles eram os sentimentos dele.

\- "Eu estou bem" -tentei mais esse começou a caminhar comigo no braço e seu rosto estava sombrio, eu nunca o tinha visto assim.

-Não, não está, e a culpa é minha. -ele disse com ódio.

\- "Shuishi pare!" -ele fez que não e me apertou mais contra si.

-Descanse, conversamos quando estiver melhor.

\- "Não, a culpa foi minha, gomen Shuichi eu..."

-Pare Eloá. -ele me apertou mais contra si. -Você não fez nada de errado! -eu queria gritar que era culpada sim, por tudo, que se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadosa, se tivesse lhe dado ouvido nada disso teria acontecido. -Eu pude ouvir você, puder sentir como estava se sentindo, eu sei que você desejou claramente morrer. -nossas emoções se misturaram, e eu sentia toda a sua dor. -Então pare de pensar que é culpada, você foi vitima daquele bastardo, mas pode ter certeza que foi a ultima vez que ele tocou em você. - olhei incrédula e este estava completamente sombrio quando me disse aquilo.

Shuichi me ajudou a tomar um banho quando chegamos em casa e me deu um chá para beber, e logo senti o sono se apoderar de mim.

-Durma um pouco pequena, está segura em casa, eu voltou assim que "tirar o lixo". -era a voz de Kurama e esse assumiu completamente sua forma ali, mas aquilo foi a ultima coisa que vi.

Acordei atordoada, mas ao me virar dei de cara com Shuichi deitado ao meu lado alisando minha cabeça tranquilo.

-O que ouve?

-Como se sente? -ele rebateu.

-Muito bem. -ele desceu a mão da minha cabeça e tocou de leve minha bochecha me puxando para si e selando nossos lábios carinhoso.

-Que bom!

-Você me drogou não foi? -suspirei e ele afirmou sem exitar.

-Seus machucados curaram rápido por causa do poder de Kurama em você, mas sua mente também precisava descansar.

-O que aconteceu depois...

-Não me pergunte, não vamos falar disso. -ele tocou meus lábios, e eu pude sentir sua dor ali, ele provavelmente tinha feito algo que não gostou.

-Então me explique umas coisas por favor. -ele fez que sim e se acomodou melhor na cama. -Por que as vezes parece que posso sentir seus sentimentos, e eu realmente posso conversar com você por pensamento?

\- "Sim". -sorri animada ao ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça, e ele abriu um singelo sorriso também. -Não é fácil, e só conseguimos fazer isso se ambos permitirem, ao contrário de nossos sentimento que são livres para fluir entre nós sempre.

-Então porque eu não sentia nada antes, e só as vezes que sinto seus sentimentos?

-Eu e Kurama decidimos que era mais seguro para você assim, nossos sentimentos podiam te confundir ou machucar, então geralmente temos de nos concentrar ao máximo para não deixar que eles sejam passados a você.

-Mas você sempre pode sentir o que eu sentia? -ele fez que sim. -Injusto.

-Sinto muito. -ele não parecia sentir. -Eloá... -ele parou e respirou fundo. -Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? -eu recuei.

-Não... Eu só quero esquecer... -o olhei e puxei sua mão entrelaçando com a minha. -Me faz esquecer Shuichi.

-Tem certeza? -ele se aproximou mordendo meu lábio e me beijando, mas em momento algum deixou de me observar, vasculhando em meu ser qualquer dúvida.

-Tenho...

Shuichi me puxou para si carinhoso e por um longo tempo apenas ficamos nos beijando, e sem pressa alguma ele foi tirando meu pijama mordiscando e beijando cada parte de meu corpo, suas mãos sempre passeavam calmas e quentes sobre este sem nunca parar em apenas um lugar. E arfei deliciada quando esse enfim me penetrou vagaroso, me fazendo sentir cada misero momento daquela doce tortura. E ele continuou me estocando calmo, fazendo nossas respirações e gemidos entrecortados se misturarem como se fosse um só.

-Amo você... -ele disse e me beijou fazendo meu coração que já estava louco quase para.

-Eu também amo muito você Shuichi. -ele me trouxe mais para si sorrindo, e foi mais fundo em mim, nos fazendo gemer mais.

Eu não saberia descrever a perfeição daquele momento, de como apenas com aquelas palavras, apenas com alguns toques, sorrisos e olhar ele me fez me sentir especial, amada. Eu senti as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto e este as sugou com seus beijos, e eu senti, ele me deixou sentir o que sentia, seus sentimentos por mim me preencheram, eu eu claramente não tenho palavras para explicar, apenas o beijei loucamente agradecendo minha sorte aos deuses, agradecendo por poder ser tão amada por ele.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que transei com Shuichi, mas este em nada se parecia com Kurama. A calma, o carinho e amor de Shuichi, em nada se parecia com a luxuria de Kurama, do prazer louco que este me proporcionava. Mas eu sabia que ambos me amavam ao seu modo, e que no fim apesar das diferenças ambos eram um só, então resolvi que fazer comparações era completamente inútil.

Passamos um bom tempo na cama e conversamos sobre várias coisas, Shuichi até mesmo me explicou que provavelmente os poderes de Kurama não me protegeram por que o Tamura era um humano normal, mas ele foi sincero ao me dizer que não entendia como os poderes dele não me protegeram quando Tamura me tocou contra minha vontade, segundo ele, naquele momento, mesmo o Tamura sendo um humano, os poderes dele deveriam ter me protegido, sem falar que o choque do taser não deveria ter me deixado daquela forma.

-Você acha que algo está errado comigo? -fiquei apreensiva e ele me beijou carinhoso.

-Não amor. -sorri com sua forma carinhosa de falar. -Se algo estivesse errado com você eu saberia. -Ele apenas fez algo que eu não descobri ainda, mas o Kurama não me deixou interrogá-lo. -e eu entendi o que realmente aconteceu com Tamura. Não que eu sinceramente me importasse com isso, na verdade, eu seria a maior mentirosa do mundo se dissesse que em algum momento eu me sentia mal pelo destino que este teve.


	12. Confiança!

Ainda era noite, madrugada na verdade, e Shuichi achou por bem eu comer algo, então fomos a cozinha onde ele começou a preparar algo leve para forrar o estomago. Fiquei em cima da bancada da cozinha enquanto este cortava algumas frutas para comermos.

-Mamãe me ligou. -ele começou chamando minha atenção. -Ela ainda se culpa por ter nos deixados após o natal.

-Mal sabe ela que nós fomos os culpados. -dei de ombros e ele suspirou. -Prometo ligar para ela amanhã e esclarecer que estamos bem, e que no primeiro feriado que tivermos iremos visitá-la. -ele se aproximou e me beijou de leve.

-Obrigado Eloá. -sorri negando.

Kurama não podia me levar para a casa de Shuichi depois do que ouve entre nós no natal, ele tinha me marcado e todo o meu corpo tinha mudado, então ele ligou para a empresa de turismo e contratou um pacote de viagem e pagou uma bela quantia para que ligassem para a família de Shuichi e dissessem que estes haviam ganhado um cruzeiro com tudo pago por duas semanas, mais que estes precisariam embarcar imediatamente.

Quando a mãe de Shuichi ligou para ele na manhã seguinte, este explicou que eu não tinha me sentido bem e que por isso tínhamos ficado na casa de Yusuke já que era o lugar mais próximo. Ela não queria de forma alguma viajar e nos deixar ali, mas ele a convenceu a ir dizendo que logo voltaríamos para Yokohama. Mal sabia ela que já estávamos lá.

-Você deve estar cansado, não dormiu nada ainda hoje. -ele fez que não.

-Estou bem, e posso descansar amanhã. -o olhei sem entender. -Podemos nos dar um dia de folga. -eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por mim, e por isso o sorri agradecendo.

-O que o professor queria com você? -perguntei curiosa e esse me estendeu a taça com os cubinhos de frutas. -Obrigado.

-Ajuda para organizar sua papelada. -o olhei intrigada, não era comum nossos professores nos pedirem isso.

-Também achei estranho. -ele disse brincando com um cubinho de morango antes de comê-lo. -Foi coincidência demais.

-Acha que Tamura planejou tudo isso? -perguntei curiosa.

-Não importa mais. -ele deu de ombros.

-Verdade...

Comemos em silencio depois disso, eu estava me impedindo de pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido aquela tarde, e estava me focando na maravilha que tinha sido a minha noite com ele.

-Acho que vou tomar um banho.

-Tudo bem, eu vou limpar aqui.

-Obrigado. -sai de lá e me dirigi ao banheiro onde tomei um banho frio.

Depois de mim ele também foi tomar banho e ambos decidimos que precisávamos descansar, e então fomos dormir. Eu cogitei pedir para dormir com ele, mas esse nem me esperou falar quando me pegou no colo me tirando do sofá e me carregando para seu quarto.

-Vamos dá uma trégua na nossa briga sim? Quero você comigo hoje. -ele me beijou quando me colocou na cama.

-Que briga? Eu não sei do que você está falando. -ele riu e veio se deitar comigo me abraçando em seguida.

-Boa noite Eloá!

-Boa noite amor. -ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e ficou fazendo carinho ali.

Eu não queria dormir, queria pensar em tudo, mas foi impossível me manter acordada enquanto recebia aqueles cafunés -maldito Shuichi.

Acordei tranquila, e ao levantar a cabeça sorri com a visão fofa. Kurama ressonava tranquilamente todo espalhado na cama de casal. O lençol deste jazia no chão e por isso seu belo corpo estava completamente descoberto. Ele vestia apenas uma boxer branca, e eu observei todo o seu belo corpo malhado, desde os gominhos de sua barriga até suas grossas coxas bem malhadas, assim me permiti não só babar como também não me fiz de rogada ao deslizar meus dedos famintos por seu torax, até chegar ao caminho que desejava. Suas orelhas levantaram antes mesmo de eu tocar a borda de sua cueca, e mesmo que ele não tivesse aberto os olhos eu sabia que ele já havia acordado. Então me inclinei mordiscando a ponta levantada de sua orelha o fazendo se arrepiar por completo.

-Posso? -sussurrei e ele abriu os olhos luxuriosos me avaliando.

-Sim! -sua voz rouca em nada fazia jus a luxuria das íris cor de ouro que me comiam.

Desci por seu pescoço e tronco com beijos leves, enquanto minha mão brincava com seu membro por cima da boxer, mas ao chegar no caminho da perdição, levantei o rosto para olhá-lo, ele já havia enfiado suas garras no colchão e me observava como se eu fosse sua presa.

-Posso? -perguntei novamente, e pude sentir seu membro pulsando duro.

Kurama apenas maneou a cabeça e eu logo tratei de continuar o que fazia, e enquanto retirava vagarosamente sua cueca eu descia os beijos por sua coxa. Mas logo voltei minha atenção para o que realmente queria, dando um selinho na cabecinha e pela primeira vez o ouvi sugar o ar me fazendo sorri.

-Devo? -perguntei e lambi de leve o talo e ele grunhiu algo inteligível. -Então me deixe sentir, me deixe sabe como se sente Kurama. -e antes mesmo que ele processasse o que tinha dito eu o abocanhei o fazendo delirar e comecei o vai e vem louco que tanto tinha ouvido minhas colegas falar, e que na teoria eu sabia como fazer. No começo foi difícil, e até comecei a achar que estava fazendo algo errado, mas não precisei perguntar pois pude sentir a sensação de prazer invadindo meu corpo, e eu soube que enfim ele havia me permitido sentir tudo. Continuei com os movimentos, mas logo sua mão impaciente se embrenhou pelos meus cabelos e com isso ele mesmo passou a ditar a velocidade, gozando em minha boca pouco depois, e eu quase me engasguei com o gosto estranho.

Ele respirava com dificuldade, mas desceu suas mãos de meu cabelo para alisar meu rosto, se inclinando logo depois me puxando para si para me beijar gostosamente. Seus olhos amarelos me esquadrinhavam, e eu podia sentir a junção de sentimentos que ele me transmitia.

Me ajeitei sentando em seu colo com uma perna em cada lado do seu tronco, e retirei minha camiseta de dormir ficando apenas de calcinha em sua frente.

-Quero saber como é Kurama, quero ter você por completo. -mordisquei seu lábio inferior, e pude ver suas pupilas se dilatarem em expectativa.

-Como quiser pequena. -ele sorriu sexy e eu sapeca.

Enrolei o dedo na lateral da calcinha e sem dificuldade rompi essa, e fiz o mesmo procedimento com o outro lado, fazendo-o morder o lábio em expectativa, eu podia sentir seu desejo crescente, então tratei logo de tirar o pedaço de pano dali ficando de joelhos e me ajeitando para sentar sobre seu membro.

-Posso? -peguei-o e fiquei pincelando com este em minha entrada, e ambos gememos em expectativa.

Kurama levou suas mãos havidas a minhas nádegas e as apertou, e eu levei aquilo como um sim. Escorreguei sobre seu membro vagarosamente, e ele me apertou mais, e eu sentia sua pressa, bem como seu controle para me deixar fazer o que eu queria. Ele estava louco para me empurrar para a cama e transar loucamente, sentia toda sua vontade, mas o prazer que ambos sentimos quando eu comecei a me mover apagou qualquer vestígio disso. Comecei a quicar numa velocidade media, mas esse logo tratou de comandar meus movimentos, aumentando ainda mais nosso prazer, encostei nossas testas e ele logo buscou meus lábios famintos.

A mistura de nosso prazer me impedia de raciocinar, e todo o meu ser queria trabalhar apenas para manter aquela sensação, eu gemia loucamente enquanto ele rosnava, e não me foi surpresa quando este me empurrou e subiu em cima de mim me estocando com vontade. Circulei sua cintura o deixando adentrar por completo em mim e ele rosnou. Todo meu corpo vibrava e não havia uma misera parte minha que não desejasse mais. Kurama cravou os dentes em meu ombro e eu arranhei suas costas, ambos buscando alivio e quando este enfim veio eu senti como nunca antes, uma forma plena e perfeita de alivio e prazer.

Ele caiu em cima de mim pela primeira vez completamente exausto, mas tremendamente satisfeito. Estávamos completamente suados, tanto que eu podia ver seus cabelos brancos colados em suas costas, mas logo percebi que não era apenas suor, havia sangue também.

-Kurama, gomen eu machuquei você. -ele se virou para o lado saindo de cima de mim e me observou sorrindo.

-Eu também te machuquei. -ele se debruçou e lambeu meu ombro, e só aí senti a fisgada. -Foram apenas pequenos arranhões, logo vão se curar.

Observei a cama, ou melhor o que sobrou dela, já que o pobre colchão estava rasgado em vários pontos, e não me segurei a rir daquilo.

-Destruímos a cama. -ele observou o lugar e logo pude sentir suas emoções que antes fluíam tranquilas para mim, passar para pura malícia.

-Poderíamos destruir o resto da casa o que acha? -perguntou-me maldoso.

-Sabe que não é uma má ideia. Que tal começarmos pelo banheiro, e depois passamos para a cozinha onde podemos tomar café.

-Pequena, acho que vou ter deixar mais vezes no comando. -eu ri realmente feliz.

Não consegui convencer Shuichi e Kurama de sempre partilharem seus sentimentos comigo, mas pelo menos entramos em um acordo de que em momentos íntimos o fariam. Claro que eu achei injusto isso então passei a infernizar Shuichi a me ensinar a controlar minhas emoções também (tentei esse porque Kurama me deu um sonoro "NÃO"quando pedi a ele) , e acabei vencendo-o pelo cansaço e este me explicou o básico. Segundo Shuichi eu apenas deveria controlar minhas emoções obrigando a nada passar, não deixar nenhum sentimento sobrepor o outro e manter a mente limpa (bom, isso é realmente possível? Porque eu acho que não), e por mais que eu tente até agora não consegui nada, minhas emoções são sempre a flor da pele, o que ele diz ser bem normal.

E aqui estava eu, dois meses depois do ocorrido com Tamura, como sempre na porta do apartamento o apressando.

-Você sabe que temos trabalho na primeira aula não é? -perguntei indignada.

-Claro que sim, mas temos tempo o suficiente. -bati o pé apressada e ele riu mais, contudo se apressou para sair.

-Venha me dê seus... -o beijei o calando antes que ele completasse a frase.

-Não mesmo amor. -ele ficou vermelho e eu ainda achava engraçado ele ainda se envergonhar com essas coisas.

Sim eu havia meio que descoberto uma forma de burlar suas ordens, eu sempre dava um jeito de o calar antes que eles as pronuncia-se. Com Shuichi era bem mais simples já que este era mais fácil de ler, mas Kurama era sempre um caso a parte, apesar que o desafio era instigante por si só, e ambos nos divertíamos naquelas pequenas batalhas.

-Eloá. -ele segurou meu braço me fazendo parar no caminho para o Campus.

-Oi. -me virei para ele que parecia mais sério do que nunca.

-Há algo que eu preciso te contar. -ele não me olhou nos olhos, na verdade ele parecia tremendamente interessado nos meus pés.

-Bom, deve ser algo realmente ruim para você não me olhar. -ele fez que sim.

-Eu..

TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM

Seu telefone tocou nesse momento e ele suspirou, como alguém que é salvo no ultimo minuto da forca, e eu teria realmente rido da situação se não estivesse completamente curiosa sobre o assunto que o deixara daquela forma.

-Bom dia Hiei, eu... -ele se calou, e me fitou avaliativo. -Sim... não... sim... Ela não está pronta... Eu não a levarei, ela ainda... -ele respirou fundo e fechou a mão e eu podia vê-la tremendo, e logo pude sentir raiva, muita raiva. -Eu estou indo, diga a Koenma que logo estarei aí, vou apenas deixar... Certo, estou indo. -ele desligou o telefone e me olhou sério.

-Eloá preciso que fique em casa e não saia de lá até eu voltar.

-O quê? Porquê? -ele já me puxava pela mão, ou melhor me arrastava.

-Explico quando voltar.

-Não... -puxei minha mão com força a soltando dele. -Me diga o que está acontecendo, por que tenho de ficar em casa?

-Nosso apartamento é seguro, ninguém além de nós dois pode abrir a porta por fora. - olhei embasbacada. -Prometo que quando voltar lhe explico tudo, por hora preciso que fique lá e não saia, Eloá... -antes que eu falasse ele tapou minha boca. -Isso é uma ordem, você não deve sair até que eu volte. -bati o pé no chão com raiva empurrando sua mão da minha boca puta.

-Não precisava disso, eu não sou criança Shuichi. Estou indo para casa agora. -o deixei ali sem me despedir e comecei a caminhar em direção a nosso apartamento mais ele me agarrou por trás me abraçando.

-Me desculpe pequena, mas quando a sua segurança está em jogo eu não consigo...

-Eu entendo, mas eu também amo você, então vá logo e trate de voltar bem rápido para me explicar tudo isso direito. -apertei sua mão em minha cintura e este beijou meu pescoço.

-Não se preocupe, logo estarei de volta. -ele me virou e me beijou saindo logo em seguida.

Segui para o apartamento, mas parei na porta deste sem o abrir. Se eu entrasse eu não poderia sair mais, a ordem dele foi clara, mas enquanto eu não entrasse eu poderia fazer o que quiser. Sorri constatando a brecha ali, mas ele confiou em mim, e eu não tinha motivos para não confiar nele, e não seria certo perder sua confiança por algo tão simples.

-Droga, eu sou uma idiota apaixonada mesmo. -abri a porta e entrei sem cerimonias. -Estou ansiosa pela sua voltar amor, e é bom que esteja preparado, porque dessa vez eu não te deixarei em paz se não me der as respostas que preciso.


	13. Susuki-chan!

"Você vive uma vida inteira com uma pessoa, e em apenas alguns minutos, por causa de uma determinada situação, descobre que nunca a realmente conheceu." -foram as palavra sabias de minha avó para um mulher de sua tribo que chorava copiosamente em seus braços por seu marido tê-la abandonado, a trocado por outra. Porém, apesar de esse não ser o meu caso, as palavras vieram a mim como um tapa de realidade, me acordando para o que ocorria a minha frente, aquilo não era um sonho, eu não iria acordar e perceber que estava tendo um pesadelo, não, eu teria que lidar com aquelas palavras, com aquelas revelações e seguir de alguma forma com a vida, pois não importa o que eu fizesse, não importa o quanto chorasse ou brigasse com ele, estávamos para todo o sempre ligados.

Menos de 12 horas formam o suficiente para mudar tudo, para me fazer perceber que eu realmente não sabia quem era Shuichi Minamino ou Youko Kurama.

-Não ouse sair por essa porta Eloá. -ele rosnou para mim.

-Kurama. -o rapaz estranho com uma chupeta na boca, o tal Koenma falou, com um aviso implícito na voz.

-Não foi para isso que me trouxeram aqui? Não é para isso que eu sirvo?! -debochei. -Então aqui estou, vamos acabar logo com isso. -Yusuke o segurou pelo braço quando ele deu um paso para avançar até mim.

-Eu já avisei Eloá, não saia daqui até resolvemos tudo. -sim, aquilo era uma ordem, e pela primeira vez eu sorri maligna, eu estava pouco me lixando para o que ele queria.

_ XX _XX_

Me joguei no sofá assim que entrei em nosso apartamento, não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre o que havia ocorrido a pouco, o que diabos o Shuichi me contaria, o que o faria ficar daquela forma, por quê não me encarava? Ele disse "Ela não está pronta!", ele estava falando de mim, ou era de outra pessoa?

Tentei me lembrar de algo que pudesse o ter deixado assim aquela manhã, mas nada de realmente relevante aconteceu. Como todos os dias quem acordou do meu lado fora o Shuichi, e este estava como sempre carinho, apenas notei um leve desejo por mim, já que este assim que me cheirou ficou animado (se é que me entendem), estão fomos nos curti um pouco no banho. Shuichi como sempre foi super carinhoso, tocava-me como quem toca uma flor e nunca deixava seus lábios longe de mim, mas se eu parar para pensar bem ele estava muito mais faminto, já que gozou mais de uma vez, contudo tomou o cuidado de não fazê-lo dentro de mim , não estranhei isso, pois Kurama tinha feito o mesmo na noite anterior.

Suspirei frustrada, não adiantava ficar pensando em algo, eu não tinhas todas as informações, eu não tinha nada, nem mesmo uma misera informação na qual me basear -droga.

Resolvi que ficar ali parada não me ajudaria em nada, então retirei uns livros da mochila e comecei a adiantar meus trabalhos, e fiquei assim até sentir fome, e só aí me dei conta que já era hora do almoço. Levantei observando a cozinha sem um pingo de vontade de cozinhar (como se eu realmente soubesse o que fazer), e foi nesse momento que senti meu celular vibrar no bolso. Sorri imaginando que era meu salvador, mas ao observar o nome na tela fiquei intrigada.

-Susuki-chan?

-Oi Eloá, você está bem?

-Sim estou.

-Há, achei que tinha acontecido algo com você já que nem você nem o Shuichi-kun vieram para a aula hoje.

-Não não, eu estou bem! Shuichi apenas saiu para resolver algo, e eu não fui para aula porque estava com preguiça mesmo. -ri constrangida.

-Bom, eu pensei em te visitar porque achei que estava mal, e acabei comprando algumas coisas... -ela parou parecendo envergonhada.

-Porque não vem para cá, eu estou sozinha e ainda não almocei, adorara companhia. -falei animada. -Eu posso pedir comida...

-Não precisa, eu comprei um almoço completo. -ela me interrompeu abrupta.

-Então perfeito, te espero.

-Ótimo, chego em 5 minutos.

Olhei ao meu redor, o apartamento estava impecavelmente limpo (valeu Shuichi), então me pus a fazer o suco, e enquanto eu descascava os limões ouvi a campainha, e limpei as mãos e fui até a porta.

-Trouxe seus favoritos, Udon e Suama de sobremesa. -ela foi logo levantando as sacolas para me mostrar.

-Susuki-chan você é a melhor, salvou minha vida. -ela deu um sorriso estranho, mas logo piscou freneticamente, e só aí me liguei.

-Me desculpe Susuki, por favor entre. -fui para o lado puxando a porta e dando espaço para ela entrar.

-Com licença e me desculpe incomodar. -fechei a porta assim que ela entrou.

-Uau é bem grande seu apartamento. -ela comentou olhando ao redor.

-Por favor fique a vontade, sinta-se em casa.

-Obrigado.

-Estava fazendo um suco para nós, quer vir para a cozinha? -perguntei animada e ela confirmou. -O que eu perdi hoje?

Ela se sentou na mesa e começou a me contar sobre o trabalho, sobre como Aoki quase surtou quando percebeu que eu e o Shuichi havíamos faltado a aula, e prometeu passar aqui em casa depois das aulas da tarde para me deixar uma cópia de seu caderno com seus apontamentos de hoje.

Depois de preparar o suco comecei a arrumar a mesa para nos duas almoçarmos e ela se ofereceu para me ajudar, o que eu prontamente neguei. Então logo começamos a comer, e estava tudo uma delicia, todavia logo comecei a sentir uma leve tontura.

-Susuki... eu estou me sentindo meio estranha.

-Droga. -ela resmungou. -Sua vadia burra, você não comeu o suficiente. -lhe olhei meio grogue e minha cabeça bateu na borda da mesa.

Senti algo quente escorrer por minha testa e logo uma dor no estômago quando ela me chutou.

-Você sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para pegar você? O quanto tive de fazer para tirá-lo daqui? A quanto tempo tenho de me fingir de sua amiga sua retardada. -senti uma ânsia de vômito me assolar, mas logo essa foi esquecida quando ela chutou minhas costas e eu rolei mole pro lado, mas essa não parou, chutou minhas coxas e rosto, só parou quando se inclinou puxando meus cabelos, levantando minha cabeça, e ambas ficamos cara-a-cara.

Ela estava completamente diferente, uma moça de pele branca neve e longos cabelos rosas me olhava com íris cor de sangue que possuíam em si chamas de ódio, ela esmurrou meu estômago e eu fiquei momentaneamente sem ar.

-O que... o quê fez com a Susuki? -o riso frio logo ficou estérico e ela me sacudiu, eu tive um profundo medo pelo que ela poderia ter feito a minha amiga.

-Nunca existiu uma Susuki idiota, ou melhor eu adotei esse nome "Susuki" quando vim para essa cidade.

-Porquê? -eu estava lutando com a dor para me manter sã, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

-A anos eu persigo Kurama, ele era meu, e eu era dele, vivemos felizes como dois ladrões, e nosso poder não era superado por ninguém, mas um dia ele sumiu e eu soube pouco depois que ele fora ferido. -ela me contava, e parecia vidrada em seu próprio mundo. -E por anos eu o procurei, até que o vi aparecer no meio de uma luta no torneio das trevas, contudo, logo ele sumiu e voltou a uma forma humana patética. Passei a investigar e logo cheguei a Tokyo, onde descobri que Kurama vivia como um humano, Minamino Shuichi. Esperei ansiosa pelo torneio das trevas do ano seguinte quando soube que ele novamente participaria, e consegui que nos encontrássemos. Ele ficou muito feliz e surpreso ao me ver, mas disse que queria viver no mundo humano agora, e que era melhor eu esquecê-lo. -ela puxou ainda mais meus cabelos e olhou psicopática. -Como, como eu poderia esquecer o único ser que amei? Nunca. Isso era algo impossível para mim, então resolvi lhe conquistar, mudei minha aparência e suprimi meus poderes com a ajuda de uma bruxa das trevas, gastei uma grande quantia em dinheiro, e esperei o momento certo para me infiltrar. -ele riu lunática. -Eu tenho alguns informantes sabe, seres que me devem favores, e um desses trabalha no escritório de Koenma-sama, e quando Shuichi foi designado a essa cidade com a finalidade de preparar a prima de Keonma-sama que não sabia quem era para que esta pudesse usar seus poderes, eu logo vi a oportunidade. Então assim como Shuichi eu me fiz ser aceita nessa universidade, e sabia que ficaríamos na mesma sala. Tudo que eu precisava era conquistá-lo novamente, e depois de duas semanas eu estava quase conseguindo quando você apareceu. -ela me jogou no chão e começou uma nova sequência de chutes por todo meu corpo. -Eu sabia que ele tinha a obrigação de cuidar de você, e inicialmente achei que era só trabalho, porém eu vi como vocês voltaram animadinhos daquela trilha no primeiro dia do acampamento, eu percebi que precisava fazer algo, então convenci Tamura de que você precisava de consolo após brigar com o Shuichi por causa da Aoki, e que ele era a pessoa certa para isso. Eu assisti toda a cena, tudo estava perfeito até você pedir ajuda ao Kurama, e foi naquele momento que eu entendi que eu poderia perdê-lo para você, uma humana nojenta. -ela me levantou pelo pescoço. -Eu disse a Aoki o que você daria de presente ao Shuichi, não esperava que o plano desse tão certo e que você o afastasse tão rápido, foi um tiro no escuro, porém eu sabia o quão orgulhosamente idiota são os humanos, e por algumas semanas tudo ficou perfeito, até aquele dia que você ficou doente, nunca em minha vida senti tanto ódio e inveja de alguém como senti de você naquele momento, no momento em que ele te pediu em namoro, mas nada foi pior do quer saber que o Kurama também te queria, pois esse anel. -ela puxou meu dedo quebrando-o, e eu gritei a plenos pulmões pela dor. Mas mesmo assim o anel que Shuichi havia me dado não saiu do lugar, não importava o quanto ela puxasse. -É a única lembrança que Kurama tem da família, esse anel foi de sua mãe. Só ele pode retirar o anel.

-Foi você... -falar era difícil, tive de engolir o sangue que se acumulava em minha boca, sem contar que até respirar estava complicado. -Que mandou Tamura... atrás de mim aquele... dia! -ela riu mais.

"Não desista Eloá, eu estou chegando" -pude ouvir a voz dele em minha cabeça. - "A mantenha falando, não á provoque!"

\- "Foda-se Kurama... se o que ela diz for verdade... se for verdade, eu nunca vou te perdoar" - disse a ele mentalmente, eu sabia que podia morrer, mas não queria nem imaginar como lidaria com aquilo, com toda aquela mentira.

\- "Eloá..." -senti sua preocupação, senti sua culpa, e só aí as lágrimas começaram a cair fazendo Susuki rir.

-Vai chorar agora vadia? Está com pena do que ouve com Tamura é? Kurama fez picadinho dele, fazia tempo que eu não via o velho Kurama cruel em ação, sabe, ele é realmente magnifico como assassino, ninguém o supera nisso. -ela contou. -Tamura foi um idiota do começo ao fim, ele estava com tanto rancor de vocês dois que eu nem precisei de muito para convencê-lo a encurralar você, eu só precisava que você comece algo com as ervas que deixariam seus poderes dormentes, e assim como agora você não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. -ela me jogou na parede com tudo. -Não entendo o que você tem de tão diferente a ponto de ele te marcar como sua.

\- "Você mentiu para mim!" -fechei os olhos esperando o soco e quando ele veio eu senti minhas costelas se partindo e a dor foi como um anestésico para tudo aquilo, minha consciência enfim estava sendo apagada.

\- "Por favor não desista amor, eu...!" -mal ouvi o que Shuichi queria dizer, pois enfim estava livre de tudo aquilo, livre daquele ínfima realidade.

Quem sabe quando eu acordar eu não perceba que tudo isso foi apenas um sonho ruim, e que minha amiga Susuki continuaria ela mesma, que Kurama nunca mentiu para mim. Provavelmente eu seria acordada com um beijo no pescoço por Shuichi e como sempre ele me abraçaria carinhoso mas logo me apressaria para o banho. Sim, eu tinha certeza, quando acordasse tudo estaria normal de novo.


	14. Revelações!

-Vamos Eloá-chan você precisa comer isso. -algo ruim era enfiado goela abaixo em minha garganta. -Você precisa resistir.

-Eca. -aquele troço tinha um gosto horrível.

-Você vai sobreviver a isso. -abri os olhos e levei um tempo para reconhecer o rosto ali.

Um ódio imenso me invadiu, e uma preocupação avassaladora brigava por espaço em meu ser. Coloquei uma mão no peito tentando respirar melhor, mas percebi que está tinha um corte até o cotovelo, então reparei melhor em mim, eu tinha vários pontos roxos pelo corpo, e muitos cortes que já começavam a se fechar.

\- "Como você está?" -olhei ao meu redor procurando-o, mas não o encontrei ali, estávamos apenas eu deitada abaixo da árvore em frente ao nosso prédio, Keiko sentada ao meu lado com uma face preocupada, e era quem provavelmente cuidava de mim, um rapaz estranho com cabelo cortado em cuia com uma tatuagem "Jr." em sua testa, que me sorria, e puts, ele seria um gato se não fosse a estranha chupeta que ostentava na boca, e claro, Kuwabara que parecia fazer nossa segurança ali e olhava preocupado para a porta de meu apartamento.

Respirei fundo, bloquei minha mente, bloquei seus sentimentos, e enfim suspirei quando senti paz. Minha promessa se limitava a Shuichi, então eu não tinha o porque conversar com Kurama. Na verdade eu não queria conversar com ninguém, mas precisava deixar essa ideia ridícula de lado, precisa entender o que houve e o que ainda estava acontecendo, pois algo estava muito errado para ele não está aqui comigo, pois conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que quando eu me machucava ele não saia do meu lado.

-Você cuidou de mim Keiko? -ela me sorriu carinhosa e passou a mão em seu ventre que estava avantajado.

-Sim, um pouco. -ela sorriu. -Kurama me deu as ervas, ele disse que era um antidoto para o que estava bloqueando seu corpo de se curar.

-Entendo.

-Olá, eu sou Koenma. -o garoto se aproximou de mim. -Deus regente desse e do outro mundo. -ele me estendeu a mão. É um prazer enfim conhecê-la.

-Eu gostaria de dizer que o prazer é meu, mas não me ensinaram a mentir Koenma-sama. -ele me sorriu calmo. -Gostaria que me explicasse se possível o que realmente está acontecendo. -ele se sentou a minha frente, e eu me ajeitei melhor, e foi nesse momento que Kuwabara me olhou de esgueira e eu percebi que estava sendo tremendamente mal educada. -Olá Kuwabara.

-Oi Eloá. -ele pareceu envergonhado de olhar para mim.

-Obrigada por estarem cuidando de mim. -ele maneou a cabeça negando e Keiko apenas alisou a barriga carinhosa.

-Não se preocupe Eloá-chan, nós entendemos a situação. -apenas confirmei e me virei quando Koenma tossiu.

-Claro, você tem todo o direito de saber. -ele respirou fundo se preparando para contar o que parecia uma longa história. -Bom, desde que minha prima Iara resolveu sair de seus domínios na floresta amazônica e voltar para o reino do céu com seu esposo, que ficou sobre minha responsabilidade cuidar de seus filhos, netos, bisnetos, enfim, seus descendentes. Como Deus regente da terra eu me vi na obrigação de observar de perto vocês, e você assim como sua avó e diferente de sua mãe, não demonstrava possuir nenhum dom divino, então não me preocupei, sua mãe a meu ver era a ultima com dons em sua família, e mesmo assim ela os usou para salvar você quando nasceu. O que eu não sabia, era que ela não apenas tinha os usado em você, ela os tinha transferido para você, e estes junto com os seus ficaram adormecidos até aquele fatídico acidente.

-Eu sou realmente descendente de Iara? -eu estava verdadeiramente abismada com aquilo, e mesmo que Shuichi tenha insinuado eu nunca tinha realmente pensado nessa possibilidade. Shuichi, ele com toda certeza sabia sobre aquilo.

-Sim, você é minha prima de 6º ou 7º grau, enfim. Quando seus poderes despertaram abruptamente salvando você da morte certa, eu me vi na obrigação de interferir, pois diferente de sua mãe você não tinha crescido com eles para se acostumar, certo?! Nem em um lugar apropriado para te manter em segurança, bem como não saberia lidar com estes nessa idade, você não tinha conhecimento o suficiente para isso. -ele passou as mãos no cabelo parecendo constrangido. -Claro que eu não poderia interferir diretamente, você já estava traumatizada demais, e por um erro meu estava sofrendo, então tive de esperar por uma oportunidade, e esta surgiu quando você quis estudar longe. Conversei com seus tios e ofereci uma proposta para que você viesse estudar no Japão onde meus detetives sobrenaturais poderiam te ajudar, e quando você escolheu esse curso eu não vi pessoa melhor para te ajudar do que o Kurama. -mordi o lábio inferior com força me impedindo de chorar, aquilo estava me quebrando.

-Acabou, seja lá o que fizeram, acabou. -Kuwabara avisou. -Eles logo estarão aqui. -ele olhava seriamente revoltado para o meu apartamento.

-Então por isso que Kurama dividia o apartamento comigo, eu precisava ser vigiada! -afirmei.

-Sim, eu o coloquei para morar com você, mas achamos melhor não te contar nada inicialmente, você precisava confiar nele, precisávamos que você aprendesse a se controlar, e quem sabe com o tempo nos ajudar com seus poderes. -ele estava claramente nervoso. -Não sabíamos exatamente o que você conseguiria fazer, quais poderes tinha. Então Kurama estava as cegas com você, mas eu sabia que podia confiar nele, pois de todos ele sempre foi o mais inteligente. Porém não esperávamos que vocês se apaixonassem, que se casassem. -eu ri amarga.

-Não somos casados. -rebati revoltada.

-A marca em seu ombro me diz o contrário. -ele falou ainda calmo, me fazendo parecer uma criança birrenta. -mordi o lábio com mais força.

-Ele realmente ama você, se não, não teria te marcado. -Keiko pontuou e eu ri pelo nariz.

-Para ele eu sou apenas uma posse, um pedaço de carne que cheira bem, nada mais...

-É isso que pensa de mim? -ele falou frio aparecendo a minha frente.

Ele estava assustador. Seu kimono possuía longas manchas de sangue, e suas guarras pareciam ter sido banhadas nesse, além de que tinham fios de cabelo rosa ainda presos entre seus dedos, me fazendo entender que este estava lutando com Susuki. Eu não sentia seu cheiro de rosas tão característico a si, dele me vinha apenas o odor de morte.

-Podemos continuar essa conversa lá dentro? -todos me olharam intrigados.

Yusuki e Hiei também haviam chegado com este e estavam ali agora.

-Alguém pode nos ver aqui. -expliquei não lhe dando atenção. -Além do quê, eu gostaria de tomar um banho e trocar esses trapos por uma roupa descente.

-Claro, mas o seu apartamento não está... habitável agora. -Koema se pronunciou coçando a nuca constrangido. -Você pode usar o banheiro do apartamento do lado, o prédio todo é meu, então não será problema e Kurama pode pegar uma roupa...

-Keiko se não se importar, poderia me fazer esse favor? -cortei Koenma e Kurama foi segurado por Hiei quando tentou vir até mim.

-Eu posso pegar algo para você vestir e a Keiko leva se não se importar. O que tem la dentro... O que restou do seu antigo apartamento, não é algo para nenhuma de vocês duas verem. -eu tentei lhe sorrir em agradecimento, mas acho que saiu uma careta estranha.

-Botan logo estará aqui para resolvermos os detalhes disso, então é melhor que todos descansem por enquanto. -Koenma ditou se levantando, e me estendendo a mão me ajudando a fazer o mesmo a qual eu peguei prontamente.

Kurama me fuzilou com o olhar, e de suas mãos pingaram sangue quando este fincou as garras em sua palma. Porém parou resignado quando me ouviu chiar com dor, meu corpo todo ainda doía, e em alguns lugares ainda parecia sangrar.

-Me sinto uma peneira. -confidenciei a Koenma que me olhou curioso enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao apartamento, deixando os outros para trás.

-Quando chegamos em seu apartamento vimos tudo revirado e vários pontos sujos de sangue, então Kurama entrou em desespero, mas nenhum de nós conseguiu segurá-lo quando encontramos Satsuki sobre você, a cortando. -eu gelei, não me lembrava de nada disso. -Você parecia morta, então ele partiu para cima dela como um louco, e tirou você de perto desta, entregando você a Kuwabara, e pedindo para que nos cuidássemos de você enquanto ele "resolvia" aquilo. -ele parou na frente da porta e retirou uma chave de seu bolso. -Sinceramente Eloá, eu nunca o tinha visto tão transtornado em toda a minha existência, Kurama não é do tipo que demonstra o que realmente sente, ele é sempre analítico, calculista ao extremo. -pedi licença quando este me mandou entrar. -Só que quando ele pensou que estava morta, quando ele a viu daquela forma... -suspirou parecendo cansado, aquele deveria ter sido um dia realmente ruim para todos nós. -O que quero dizer é que entendo que você esteja se sentindo enganada, que por enquanto está magoada com ele, mas por favor, pense no que vai dizer a ele, pense bem no quanto suas palavras poderão machuca-ló. Ele não merece sofrer mais do que isso, pois se há algum culpado nessa história, esse sou eu, então...

-Koenma-san. -o chamei impedindo-o de continuar. -Cada um de nós é responsável pelo que fazemos, e eu sei como o Kurama deve estar agora, como deve ter ficado quando me viu quase morrer, mas me responda uma coisa, sim?... -ele fez que sim ligeiramente apreensivo. -De quem foi a culpa daquela louca vir atrás de mim? Sim, talvez não tenha sido realmente dele, mas ambos sabemos que se ele tivesse resolvido as coisas com sua ex, nada disso teria acontecido.

-Ele não...

-Ele é o culpado de tudo isso. Ele é o culpado por me colocar nisso tudo sem me explicar a veracidade de toda essa bagunça que é minha vida. Se ele tivesse me dito, se tivesse me contado sobre toda essa história eu jamais teria aceitado ser marcada por ele. -ditei, sabendo que ele assim como os outros ouviam do outro lado da porta nossa conversa. -Ele me enganou, me deixou pensar que havíamos nos apaixonado, que estávamos ligados de alguma forma pelo destino. -limpei as lágrimas idiotas de meu rosto. -Então não me venha com essa conversa de que ele não é culpado Koenma, porque entre você e ele, sinceramente eu te acho menos pior, pois pelo menos você estava tentando me proteger de mim mesma, enquanto ele apenas me usou como queria. -meu sentimento de raiva sobrepôs minha falsa paz, e assim como ele, eu podia senti-lo, ele estava machucado, minhas palavras o haviam machucado de verdade, ele parecia sentir culpa, e isso me deixou realmente feliz, pois ele era realmente culpado.

Ouvimos uma leve batida na porta e Koenma se dirigiu até lá a abrindo, e diferente do que eu esperava por ela passou apenas uma Keiko com uma sacola de roupas e utensílios para o banho.

-Aqui, acho que tem tudo do que vai precisar Eloá-chan.

-Obrigada Keiko, e me desculpe pelos problemas que estou causando a você, e agradeça ao Yusuke por mim também por favor.

-Vá tomar um banho, depois conversamos quando estiver mais calma -sorri para ele.

-Eu estou calma Koenma-san, pois pela primeira vez eu estou vendo e ouvindo tudo claramente. Mas agradeço a consideração, com licença. -os reverenciei e saí da sala indo direto para o banheiro, pois o apartamento seguia o mesmo padrão do meu, então eu sabia exatamente onde encontrar esse.

Tomei um banho frio, que aliviou rapidamente meus músculos, e apesar da dor de meus ferimentos que já estavam se curando numa velocidade alarmante, eu apenas procurei relaxar. Eu sabia que assim que saísse do banheiro todos estariam ali me esperando para continuar aquela conversa, ele estaria ali, e eu precisava me manter firme, já não conseguia me controlar, nossos sentimentos fluíam embaralhados em meu ser, mas eu pouco me importava com isso agora, só o queria fora de minha cabeça. Me foquei em apenas um sentimento, o de traição, e foi com este que me mantive a me embebedar, e a passar para ele. Pois era assim que eu me sentia agora, traída e enganada pela pessoa que eu mais amava na vida. E isso era algo pelo qual eu não saberia perdoar, eu não podia perdoá-lo por mentir tão descaradamente para mim.

Me deixei chorar e colocar tudo aquilo para fora, eu tinha esse direito, eu precisava disso para seguir em frente. Mas quando enfim sai do banho eu estava mais calma, mais leve. A vida não pararia naquele ponto para eu reseta-la, ela seguiria normalmente eu gostando ou não, então não tinha porque me esconder, não tinha porque evita-lhes, era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

Como imaginei todos estavam na sala me esperando. Mas notei que não fui a única a ter tomado um banho, pois não havia mais cheiro de sangue em nenhum deles, e todos tinham uma xícara de chá de ervas do campo em mãos.

-Aqui, uma xícara para você também, vai ajudar a se acalmar. -Koenma veio em minha direção com uma xícara rosa nas mãos mas eu me afastei rapidamente.

-Não, obrigado. Minhas ultimas experiências ao aceitar comidas e bebidas de outros "seres" já foram mais do que suficiente para mim. -ele me fitou com seus olhos amarelos. -Podemos continuar?

Tinha um sofá de três lugares, onde Keiko, Yusuke e Kuwaba estavam sentados respectivamente. Hiei estava em pé escorado de lado me fitando-nos no extremo canto da sala, Koenma estava em pé a minha frente e Kurama estava sentando no chão encostado na parede do meio de frente para mim com uma perna esticada e apenas um joelho flexionado onde sua mão descansava mostrando-me claramente suas garras agora limpas. A xícara com seu chá parecia intocado ao seu lado, e ainda fumegava me dando a entender que este fora feito a pouco.

-Você estava me dizendo que foi ideia sua nos juntar no apartamento, e consequentemente na universidade. -comecei e ele confirmou começando a chupar freneticamente a chupeta.

-Sim, nenhum dos outros aqui, além de mim Kurama e Botan sabiam disso.

-Susuki... Satsuki. -respirei lembrando do que minha falsa amiga me disse. -Me contou que foi alguém de seu escritório que havia lhe confidenciado sobre a missão de Kurama, que este deveria cuidar de mim e me ensinar a controlar meus poderes a pedido do meu primo Keonma. -ele me olhou alarmado.

-Então temos um traidor. -ele ficou levemente com raiva e mastigou a chupeta. -Foi provavelmente ele que abriu as prisões do submundo. -os outros o olharam firmes.

-Como assim?

-Hoje pela manhã eu iria te explicar algumas coisas, pois o Koenma-sama achou que você estava pronta para nos ajudar. -Kurama começou.

-Queria que inicialmente você só fosse com eles para reconhecimento e lhes dissesse quem era ou não um youkai, já que temos poucos artefatos que o podem fazer, e claro, com Kurama você estaria segura.

-Só que tivemos um imprevisto, alguém abriu algumas celas e vários presos fugiram, então precisávamos de toda a ajuda possível, por isso liguei para Kurama. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para treinar você. -Hiei se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

-Eu não permiti, não permitiria que você fosse colocada em uma situação que não estava completamente em meu controle. -ele explicou. -E achei que você estaria mais segura em nosso apartamento. -sorri amarga. -Mas assim que percebi que você não estava sozinha, soube que algo estava errado. Mas só fui ligar os pontos quando soube quem estava com você. Por isso voltei o mais rápido que pude para te salvar.

-Entendo, obrigada a todos por me ajudarem. -agradeci cansada de tudo aquilo.

-Me desculpe por ter te colocado nessa situação. -Koenma se curvou para mim.

-Não importa, você fez o que pode para me ajudar. -suspirei resignada. -Não sei o que seria de mim agora se não tivesse me tirado de lá.

-Mesmo assim, sinto muito. -todos ficaram em silencio, o clima pareceu pesar e eu só queria sair dali.

No momento em que ele me olhou eu percebi que era sua vez de conversar comigo, mas quando ele se levantou eu me virei indo em direção a porta.

-Bom se não temos nada mais para conversar me deem licença. -ele não me passava nada, mas suas feições mudaram drasticamente.

-Não ouse sair por essa porta Eloá. -ele rosnou para mim.

-Kurama. -Koenma o chamou com um aviso implícito na voz.

-Não foi para isso que me trouxeram aqui? Não é para isso que eu sirvo?! -debochei. -Então aqui estou, vamos acabar logo com isso. -Yusuke levantou do sofá e segurou Kurama pelo braço quando ele deu um passo para avançar até mim.

-Eu já avisei Eloá, não saia daqui até resolvemos tudo. -sim, aquilo era uma ordem, e pela primeira vez eu sorri maligna, eu estava pouco me lixando para o que ele queria.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui, eu não vou ficar com você. -apontei o dedo para ele revoltada.

-Você não tem escolha, estamos ligados...

-Olhe bem para mim Kurama, sinta e perceba o quão séria eu estou sobre isso. -deixei que ele sentisse toda a minha raiva. -Eu nunca mais quero ver você! -as pessoas ali pareciam estar em um velório. -Sim eu sei que estamos ligados, mas nada nem ninguém vai me obrigar a ficar com você. -coloquei a mão na maçaneta e ele liberou sua yoki.

-Não ouse. -falou entre os dentes, e todo meu corpo tremeu com o choque.

-Kurama pare, ela ainda está machucada. -Koenma tentou e eu girei a maçaneta mas comecei a respirar entrecortada pela dor. Sim aquilo doía feito o inferno parecia que estava sendo espetada por várias agulhas, e olha que eu nem tinha saído, mas se ele estava pensando que eu me renderia, ele estava completamente enganado.

Abri a porta e passei por ela. Sei que gritei com toda a minha força quando aquela dor me atingiu. Mas mesmo assim dei mais um passo para fora, caindo de joelhos no chão em seguida.

-Eu disse para não sair. -ele me pegou no colo, e eu não tinha mais forças nem para me debater.

-Me largue Kurama.

-Não...-ele me fitou sombrio. -Você agora vai me escutar. -não importa com quanta raiva eu estivesse, nem o quão corajosa fosse, pois sua voz gélida estremeceu-me até os ossos. -Por favor nos deem licença, isso é algo que apenas nos dois temos que resolver.

Ele voltou comigo para dentro, e me colocou no sofá enquanto todos saíam. Então quando Koenma que foi o ultimo a sair passou dando-lhe um olhar significativo eu soube que ninguém me ajudaria, que eu não tinha escolha. E apenas pude odiar ainda mais minha fraqueza.


	15. Frenesi!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e colocou a mão na cabeça jogando-a para trás suspirando. Eu ainda sentia dor pelo corpo, mas parecia que para ele estava bem pior, mesmo esse não tendo ferimentos visíveis.

-Gastei muita energia lutando com ela, além de quê usei muito mais para curar nossos ferimentos. -ele virou a cabeça para me olhar enquanto me explica sua condição. -A dor que sentiu agora pouco por me desobedecer... Sinto muito!

Nada disse, eu não queria estar ali com ele, não queria ouvi-lo, eu não acreditaria em nada do que ele me dissesse, eu não seria tão idiota a esse ponto novamente.

-Eu me lembro da primeira vez que nós vimos, Shuichi teve problemas por precisar ser impessoal com você quando se falaram pela primeira vez, era difícil por causa da criação japonesa, sem falar que eu mal me continha por causa do seu cheiro. Porém o ápice da vergonha foi quando você disse que ele era lindo. -ele deu um sorriso, como se aquela lembrança fosse engraçada de algum modo. -Ele levou um bom tempo para se recuperar do susto e ainda mais para tomar coragem de ir para o apartamento, sabíamos que o dividiríamos com você, e ele quase desistiu, mas eu não permiti, não conseguiria ficar longe de você. -apertei uma mão na outra nervosa. -Ele queria conversar com você, te impedir de fugir, mas nunca imaginamos que você fosse tão poderosa. Eu não sentia seu cheiro, as ervas ainda estavam fazendo efeito no seu corpo, mas quando te vi ali perdida meu lado animal falou mais alto, por isso te possuí. -ele sorriu safado agora. -Eu não queria te assustar principalmente depois de perceber que era virgem, então me controlei e te liberei. Mas você já estava assustada, e enquanto eu e Shuichi discutíamos você fugiu para seu quarto. Mas por ter estado com você eu percebi quais eram os seus poderes, então resolvemos que o melhor era te dar um tempo para pensar e enquanto isso iriamos reportar a Koenma. Não comentamos o que ouve entre nós dois, apenas o necessário, e ele nos deu o óculos. -ele se ajeitou no sofá e penteou os longos cabelos e juro que não tinha percebido até aquele momento como aquela camiseta preta ficava bem nele. -Nos sentimos mal quando te ouvi chorar, e prometi a mim mesmo que faria o possível para te ajudar, mesmo que aquilo te impedisse de me ver. Mas você só estava confusa. Shuichi não percebeu mas se apaixonou por você aquela noite, quando nos aceitou mesmo sendo yokais. E lembro de ter tachado de inconsequente por isso. -sorri fraco ao lembrar de como Shuichi ficou abismado naquela noite. -Sabíamos que você tinha medo do mundo, mas parecia que sua curiosidade era maior. -ele me estudou antes de continuar. -Está sentindo muita dor ainda? -fiz que não, e ele assentiu. -Sabe, você o conquistou realmente no dia seguinte, quando entraram na sala de aula, e após ele lhe lembrar que você poderia ver a todos e encará-los nos olhos. O sorriso que você deu, fez nosso coração bater enlouquecido, e ele entendeu que você era especial.

-Mas ainda sim você mentiram para mim... -não me segurei e alfinetei-o. Kurama levantou uma das mão tocou minha cabeça fazendo carinho ali. Eu pensei em retirar sua mão, mas percebi que era infantilidade, de qualquer forma eu estava a merce dele.

-Quando brigamos, eu percebi que não podia mais continuar daquela forma, precisava esclarecer as coisas com você, mas quando conversamos o tempo foi curto, mas eu te dei uma escolha. -bufei indignada e ele afastou a mão de mim. -Não vou te pedir que me perdoe, por que eu faria a mesma coisa novamente. Eu não quis te enganar, não planejei mentir, minha ideia era contar a você sobre a missão do Shuichi antes que você aceitasse ficar comigo. -bufei indignada. -Entenda, quando vocês começaram a namorar eu achei que levaria ainda algum tempo para você se decidir, tínhamos combinado com Koenma que esclareceríamos a você a situação depois que você conhecesse todos. Mas aconteceu aquilo naquela noite.

-Porquê me marcou então? Você sabia que eu nunca aceitaria isso se soubesse a verdade.

-Para quem você está mentindo Eloá? -nosso olhos se encontraram, e ambos nos desafiamos ali. -Você ficaria com raiva sim, sabia que ficaria, mas ambos sabemos o quanto você me ama. O quanto me desejava. -ele se aproximou e eu tentei me afastar mas ele segurou meu pulso com firmeza me obrigando a ficar no mesmo lugar. -Eu sei que errei quando te marquei sem te explicar tudo, mas em momento algum eu menti para você. Eu lhe expliquei exatamente onde estava se metendo, lhe disse cada detalhe do que implicava ficar comigo, e você aceitou.

-Não, você poderia ter me contado, me esclarecido tudo antes de me tomar e me marcar. -a magoa em minha voz era clara.

-Como? Me diga como eu faria isso? Você estava quebrada, completamente machucada e assustada, me implorando para te aceitar. -ele tocou meu rosto e encostou nossas testa, e apertou meu pulso com um pouco mais de força para que eu não fugisse. -Nem com todo meu alto controle eu conseguiria me segurar naquele momento Eloá. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, ainda te perguntei várias vezes se gostaria de continuar, mas quem em sã consciência conseguiria se dominar quando você estava sendo tão carinhosa, tão receptiva. Você não entende o quão é difícil para mim me segurar para não te possuir quando você cheira a excitação, é quase impossível, se soubesse o controle que tem sobre mim você nunca mais diria isso.

-Então como sempre a culpa é de como eu cheiro, não é? -a fúria em minha voz era explicita, eu cuspi as palavras indignada, com nojo de tudo aquilo, mas nada me preparou para a dele.

-Acha que estou mentindo não é, que tudo que eu disse... -parecia que enfim estava irritado, todavia não me importei.

-Tudo que eu esculto é você falar e falar, dizer falsas desculpas Kurama, todos os homens tem essa ideia de só por ser homem não conseguem se segurar, eu odei... -ele avançou sobre mim e me beijou com fome, e no começo eu até consegui resistir, mais quando nossas intimidades se chocaram e ele desceu seus beijos por meu pescoço me tocando com carinho foi impossível conter um gemido.

-Vou provar a você, vou te mostrar o quanto é difícil se contar em uma situação assim. -ele se afastou um pouco e retirou a camiseta vagarosamente me fazendo morder os lábios. Farei você implorar para me ter pequena.

-Você não vai conseguir. -ele sorriu de lado aceitando o desafio. -Me deixe em paz Kurama. -me debati com raiva mais ele segurou meus pulsos e jogou seu peso sobre mim. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, eu estava com medo do que este poderia me fazer, eu não o queria, e nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz disso.

-Olhe para mim Eloá. -ele tocou meu rosto e puxou sem muita força obrigando nossos olhos a se encontrarem. -Eu não sou esse monstro que você está pintando em sua cabeça.

-Não é o que está parecendo Kurama. -ele beijou meu rosto sugando uma lágrima.

-Não vou te deixar sair daqui, mais não farei nada que não queira.

-Está sendo contraditório. -murmurei mas relaxei um pouco mais, ele não me estupraria.

-Se eu for condescendente com você agora, nunca me entenderá. Mas não vou te obrigar a nada. -ele se inclinou e lambeu meu lóbulo me fazendo arrepiar. -Se não quiser que eu te toque, me mostre. Lembre-se, partilhamos sentimentos, então me deixe saber o que te incomoda. -ele segurou meus pulsos juntos com apenas uma mão e com a outra começou a passear por meu corpo. -Eu só quero que você entenda o quão difícil é para mim resistir a você pequena.

-Eu não quero isso. -choraminguei me remexendo e sentindo o quão duro ele estava, e quando ele gemeu no pé do meu ouvido eu quase fiz o mesmo.

-Me peça para parar... -ele me beijou, lento, fazendo carinho em meus lábios, depois passou para meu rosto e pescoço. -Eu amo você. -sussurrou, e levantou a cabeça para me olhar, e eu não só sentia, mas via em seus olhos a veracidade daquelas palavras.

Eu não soube o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer. Com apenas três palavras ele quebrou qualquer vontade que eu tivesse de fugir dali, de sair de perto dele. Kurama calmamente soltou meu pulso, e começou a puxar meu vestido, o que eu permiti, mais no automático do que consciente.

-Eu... -tentei formular uma frase, mas não consegui, eu estava surpresa demais, nunca esperei isso dele.

-Eu sei pequena. -ele desceu os beijos carinhoso por meu tronco, e eu sentia, não era desejo o que ele sentia, era medo, medo daquilo não dar certo e ele me perder.

-Kurama... -eu pensei em pedir para ele parar, precisávamos resolver aquilo com uma conversa, e não assim. Mas ele foi mais rápido e me puxou. Ele sentou e se ajeitou no sofá e me colocou acima de si.

-Se quiser parar é só sair pequena. -ele disse e habilmente soltou meu sutiã, abocanhando meu seio esquerdo e massageando o direito.

Kurama segurou meu quadril e me fez rebolar sobre si. Uma onda de desejo me invadiu, e comecei a sentir meu corpo vibrar, percebi que todo este estava ficando quente, comecei a suar e minha mente estava perdendo o foco. Quando ele arranhou minha coluna eu me ouvi grunhir e minhas mãos que antes estavam fortemente agarradas ao seu cabelo logo desceram por seu tórax. O puxei e o beijei com vontade e este usou a mão que antes estava massageando meu seio para ir em para dentro de minha calcinha alcançando minha intimidade. Seus dedos hábeis começaram a trabalhar dentro de mim me fazendo delirar mas ele logo parou me fazendo reclamar em desagrado. Eu rebolei mais sobre si e este cravou as garras em meu quadril. Choraminguei com o pequeno prazer da fricção percebendo que não era suficiente. Então levei minhas mãos a trabalharem em sua calça, eu precisava libertar aquele membro pulsante. Briguei com a barriguilha de sua calça, e assim que consegui abri-la puxei sua cueca sem paciência libertando o que eu tanto queria. Peguei-o sentindo seu calor e Kurama mordeu-me o pescoço.

-Pequena... -ele gemeu no pé do meu ouvido e eu não pensei duas vezes a me ajeitar em cima daquilo e sentei de uma vez. -Ahhh. -ele cravou as unhas em mim, me causando mais prazer. Quiquei alucinada, mas mesmo assim não parecia suficiente, eu precisava que ele me ajudasse naquilo, mas ele só me segurava ali.

-Onegai Kurama!

-O que quer?... Diga pequena! -ele lambeu o bico do meu seio, me fazendo gemer alto.

-Mais forte Kurama. -ordenei embrenhando minhas mãos em seus cabelos e os puxando.

Ele me segurou mais forte e começou a ditar o ritmo ali, estocou com força me fazendo delirar, e passou a ir mais rápido. Eu gozei, mas não consegui parar de me mexer, eu precisava de muito mais.

-Kurama mais... mais por favor! -ele me sorriu e me tirou de cima de si me empurrando para o sofá, fiquei sem entender mas já iria avançar sobre si novamente. Porém ele veio para cima de mim, me mantendo de costas para si. Ele puxou meu quadril me fazendo empinar e novamente entrou em mim. Meu corpo vibrava com ele daquela forma, e eu tentava seguir seus movimentos em busca de mais prazer, arranhei com força o sofá quando senti toda aquele prazer em mim, mas quando ele tentou sair eu segurei sua coxa.

-Preciso de mais Kurama... -ele se inclinou beijando calmamente toda a linha de minha coluna até meu pescoço e uniu nossas mão, virei o rosto de lado para que ele me beijasse e Kurama assim o fez.

Vi meu desejo refletido nos olhos dele, e ele me penetrou vagarosamente dessa vez, e eu comecei a rebolar e logo ele entendeu começando a usar mais força. Ambos gemiamos entre os beijos, mas em nenhum momento ele aumentou a velocidade, prolongando enfim nosso prazer. Senti mais uma vez sua essência quente dentro de mim quando esse se derramou grunhido.

-Mais, eu quero mais Kurama... -eu estava ficando louca de prazer, porém o que eu tinha tido até agora de forma alguma foi suficiente.

-Não. -ele ditou saindo de cima de minhas costas, e consequentemente de dentro de mim. -Não vou arriscar sua vida. -pisquei atordoada, o desejo insano em meu ser dando lugar a minha racionalidade novamente.

Tentei me levantar do sofá, mas todo o meu corpo doeu.

-Filho da puta. -xinguei em português e ele riu alto se sentando no sofá.

-Por favor pequena, use minha língua para que possamos brigar corretamente. -ditou animado.

-Vá para o inferno Kurama. -novamente tentei levantar, mas meu corpo parecia que pesava uma tonelada, então desisti e enfiei o rosto no estofado puta. -O que diabos foi isso seu demônio?

-Quando eu disse que te amava, você se abriu completamente para mim, então eu pude te mostrar completamente como me sinto, passar todo o meu instinto para você. -explicou e eu apenas afirmei. -Queria que você entendesse como é difícil se controlar quando estou com você, todo o frenesi que sinto. -eu queria brigar, mais não tinha mais energia para isso. -E Eloá? -ele esperou que eu o olhasse. -Eu não menti sobre meus sentimentos, o que sinto por você. -e tocou minha cabeça e sorriu. -Eu amo você.

-Isso não muda o fato... -colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios.

-Descanse, brigamos depois. -falou animado e eu bufei, ele não escaparia tão fácil assim.


	16. Decepção!

Ela abriu o olhos confusa, me fazendo sorrir de sua confusão inicial. Toquei sua cabeça fazendo carinho, era impossível para mim resistir a ela.

-Bem-vinda de volta amor.

-... -ela abriu a boca algumas vezes mas nada disse, e me olhou apreensiva.

-Não quer que eu a toque? -parei com o carinho e ela rapidamente negou me fazendo sorri.

-Só...

-Me perdoe, sinto muito por tudo, sei que...

-Tudo bem. -ela sorriu contagiante. -Eu só preciso de um tempo Shuichi.

-O Kurama prometeu que ficará longe até que você...

-Eu sei. -ela riu e me puxou para si. -Conheço bem vocês, e o orgulho de Kurama -selou levemente nossos lábios. -Obrigado pelo espaço. -riu traquina me deixando confuso como sempre.

A observei ainda deitada naquela cama, com aquele maravilhoso sorriso nos lábios, e aquela paz incomum.

-Achei que estaria brava.

-Não, eu gostaria, mas do que isso adiantará agora? Eu realmente só preciso de um tempo para aceitar tudo. -euforia, orgulho, e principalmente amor, era isso que eu sentia do fundo do meu coração nesse momento por ela.

-Eu te amo, cada vez te amo mais. -ela me beijou novamente, e nesse momento ouvimos batidas na porta. -Eles querem conversar com você, tudo bem? -ela fez que sim, e eu me afastei indo até a porta.

Koenma-sama foi o primeiro a entrar e conversar com ela, depois Yusuke e Keiko-san, e por ultimo, Kuwabara, Hiei e Botan.

Não queria ficar com ela naquele apartamento, então comprei uma casa próxima a universidade para morarmos, o que a fez me agradecer como nunca.

Estávamos felizes, por semanas uma completa paz se instaurou em nossas vidas, e visitas não eram incomum em nossa casa. Ela não chamou por ele, e Kurama também não quis aparecer, mas só quando seu cheiro mudou foi que eu entendi o que realmente estava acontecendo.

\- "Você à engravidou?" -eu tocava de leve a bariga dela enquanto esta dormia tranquila em meu braço.

"Assim ela nunca mais se afastará de nós" -o escarnio em sua voz era claro.

\- "Ela é muito nova Kurama, somos muito novos para essa responsabilidade" -argumentei revoltado.

"Você os ama Shuichi!"

\- "Droga Kurama!" -eu fiquei imensamente orgulhoso ao tocar ali e senti aquela pequena vida sendo gerada.

Sabíamos que logo teríamos de contar a ela, mas quando Eloá desmaiou na universidade alguns dias depois me arrependi como sempre de não tê-ló feito antes.

-Não podemos aceitar uma aluna grávida em nosso Campus, isso vai acabar com a imagem da Universidade. -o reitor se pronunciou revoltado depois de nos dar um grande sermão.

A enfermeira a pouco havia lhe dado a notícia e ela apenas chorava quando o reitor chegou, ele havia sido avisado por esta da situação e agora estava ali nos repreendendo, não que eu realmente me importasse com isso, mas sabia que estávamos erados, que Kurama tinha sido muito precipitado ao tomar aquela decisão sozinho.

Ela ouviu a tudo calada, apenas lágrimas silenciosas desciam por seu rosto, sua mão tremia enquanto eu a apertava tentando passa-lá algum tipo de força. Ela não precisava ficar assim, eu a protegeria, eu os protegeria. Eu mentiria se dissesse que não estava feliz, pois eu estava, mesmo sabendo que fora apressado, que fora loucura de Kurama faze-ló, eu não posso condena-ló, eu a amava, e por isso amava aquela criança que crescia lentamente dentro dela.

-Eloá? -ela puxou a mão da minha com aspereza me olhando ferida, mas antes que eu processasse o olhar estranho que me deu ela já se levantava da maca.

-Sinto muito pelos problemas que causei senhor reitor. -se curvou. -Eu entendo perfeitamente! Não voltarei aqui até resolver esse "problema". -ela disse fria.

"Não gostei da forma como ela se expressou Shuichi." -Kurama rosnou.

\- "Ela está confusa Kurama, vamos dá um tempo para que ela possa processar tudo." -argumentei.

-Se me der licença eu irei para casa agora. -ela fez mesão de pegar a mochila mas eu fui mais rápido e a tirei da mesa a colocando no ombro. -Tenha uma boa noite. -ela saiu sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

"Ela está fazendo de novo, está trancando seus sentimentos e sua mente de nós." -ele estava preocupado, e eu senti um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

\- "Sabíamos que ela provavelmente ficaria preocupada quando descobrisse Kurama. Temos apenas que a mostrar o quanto queremos essa criança, ela com toda certeza ficará feliz." -tentei ser positivo, não sabia exatamente como ela reagiria, mas esperava que pudéssemos contornar a situação sem que ela se esgotasse mais.

"Lembre-se Shuichi, ela não pode se estressar demais, não sabemos como o corpo dela está reagindo ainda." -sua preocupação estava começando a me afetar, então resolvi me apressar e ficar ao lado dela.

-Eloá, você deveria descansar...

-Não. -ela não parou de andar, mas o olhar que me deu me assustou, colocou todos os meus sentidos em alerta.

"Shuichi..." -apertei a mão ao sentir a raiva de Kurama tentando me dominar. "Ela não o quer!" -parei de andar com aquela afirmação dele. Isso era impossível.

O vento forte bagunçou meus cabelos, e eu senti pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a essa cidade um frio horrível dominando meu ser. Mas diferente de mim ela nem pareceu notar, continuou andando sem se incomodar, então corri, corri como se minha vida dependesse disso, o aperto em meu coração me consumia, uma dor escruciante se instalara ali e parecia me sufocar por completo.

-Pare. -segurei seu braço e a virei para mim.

-Não. -ela nem sequer me olhou dessa vez, apenas puxou seu braço de voltar e se virou para continuar a caminhar. -Em casa conversamos! -ditou.

Senti-a me perdido. Olhei para minha mão abismado sentindo o quão frio essa estava. Notei uma fisgada no peito, e tive de segurar as lágrimas, eu não podia acreditar o quão errado eu podia estar sobre ela. A observei caminhar e me obriguei a segui-lá.

Adentramos o apartamento silenciosos, mas assim que a porta foi fechada ela se virou para mim me olhando raivosa, liberando todos os sentimentos por ela antes contido. Raiva, medo e nojo se sobressaiam ali, mas piscou confusa quando pareceu tentar entender os meus.

-Desde quando você sabia? -ela sibilou.

-Já há algumas semanas. -ela me estudou. -Desde que a criança começou a se gerar em seu ventre.

-Criança?!... -ela riu revoltada. -Essa coisa, eu não quero isso...

-Pare com isso Eloá...

-Eu não quero, não quero isso Shuichi. -ditou firme apontando para a barriga e eu fechei os punhos.

-Você está louca Eloá? É nosso filho que você está gerando...

-Isso... -ela apertou as mãos na barriga fazendo pressão, sentando-se no sofá, e eu me aproximei de si preocupado, não sabia do que ela seria capaz naquele momento. -É seu filho...

-É nosso filho. -tentei soar mais calmo, e puxei suas mãos para coloca-las entre as minhas.

-Você vai me obrigar a ter isso? Eu não quero... Não sei o isso será... Isso poderá ser perigoso, seu filho poderá ser uma ameaça... -ela estava nervosa, eu podia sentir e ver isso, mas não podia fazer nada quando eu mesmo estava ficando abalado a cada palavra sua. Ela estava me ferindo, me desapontando, me fazendo vê o tipo de pessoa ela realmente era.

"Me deixe assumir Shuishi, você não saberá controlar a situação!" -Kurama rosnava revoltado em minha cabeça.

\- "Obriga-lá não é uma opção Kurama" -sentenciei.

-Nosso filho não é nenhum assassino Eloá, ele é inocente como qualquer outra criança. -vi as primeiras lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

-Ele é um youkai, será sanguinário como todos os outros. -respirei fundo percebendo seu ponto, e foi como levar um soco no estomago, ao ter a confirmação do que nada do que eu dissesse a faria querer dar a luz ao meu filho.

-Porque se casou comigo, porque aceitou ser minha mulher Eloá? -soltei suas mãos com certa aspereza e ela levantou o olhar para mim.

-Porque eu amava você... -ela disse sincera. -Mas nunca quis filhos, você nunca me perguntou sobre isso, você nunca me deu verdadeiras escolhas. Como todo Youkai só usou-me como queria. -a ferocidade em suas palavras era repassada em seu olhar, e pela primeira vez eu tive vontade de bater em minha mulher. Porém eu tinha certeza que era exatamente isso que ela queria.

-Você nunca quis filhos, ou apenas não quer comigo? -a analisei e esperei vendo o seu debate interno a procura pelas palavras e sorri internamente revoltado com isso.

-Nunca quis com você... Eu não quero filhos com você Shuishi. Tenho medo do que...

-Já entendi. -levantei a mão a impedindo de continuar. -...-eu não sabia como continuar aquilo, aquela conversa não nos levaria a lugar algum, e eu nunca pensei que teria de convencer alguém a ter um filho meu.

"Nada do que você diga a fará mudar de ideia Shuishi"

\- "E o que sugere que eu faça Kurama, a obrigue. Está vendo o estado dela? Ela fará uma loucura se demos uma brecha, ela está resoluta sobre isso." -a constatação daquela verdade só me deixou mais agoniado, e a fitei enquanto está apenas chorava em silencio a meu lado no sofá.

Me senti angustiado como nunca, eu não poderia fazer nada, veria meu filho morrer ou minha mulher definhar. Eu não tinha realmente escolhas.

-Entendo como se sente Eloá. -ri deixando as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto agoniado, a dor da decepção era sufocante.

-Não, você não entende Shuishi. -ela apontou para mim furiosa. -VOCÊ VAI ME OBRIGAR...

-NÃO VOU... -gritei e ela se afastou amedrontada, e me xinguei por perder o controle. -Não vou obrigar você a nada Eloá. -ela piscou atordoada. -Entendo como é ser obrigado a fazer algo que não quer, eu não tenho uma real escolha aqui.

-Então vai me deixar abortar? -ela pareceu tão aliviada que a olhei firme, eu não poderia ter me enganado mais com uma pessoa como que enganei com ela.

-Se esse for seu desejo sim... -as palavras pareceram corta-me de dentro para fora. -Mas se ainda tem alguma consideração por mim, se realmente... -me impedi de continuar, eu não usaria de algo tão baixo como aquilo, então apenas fiz silencio.

"Eu nunca a perdoarei por isso Shuichi, vou mata-lá com minhas próprias mãos se ela fizer algo ao meu filho, você sabe disso não é?!" -Kurama a odiou tanto que senti aquele sentimento extravasando através de mim, sua yoki estava ficando descontrolada, e a qualquer momento ele tomaria conta de minhas ações.

Uma ideia surgiu em minha mente, e eu logo a expus sem olha-lá, eu provavelmente levaria um bom tempo para olha-lá de novo.

-Se tiver meu filho eu a deixarei livre assim que ele nascer. -a vi se remexer inquita no sofá.

-Não pode fazer isso, já me disse que nunca poderíamos nos separá por causa da marca. -a raiva em sua voz era clara.

-Se olhar para seu ombro tenho certeza que verá que a marca está desbotada. -respirei fundo. -Nunca poderemos nos trair, todavia qualquer laço que tínhamos foi cortado. Kurama assim como eu não sente mais nenhuma necessidade de ter você. -levantei o olhar e vi o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dela. -Se tiver meu filho eu a deixarei ir para onde quiser, e garantirei que tenha tudo que precise. Por causa da marca você viverá tanto quanto eu, então sete meses de vida não farão diferença para você.

-Você promete que poderei ir assim que isso nascer? -me levantei, não conseguia mais ficar próximo a ela.

-Tem minha palavra.

Sai já sabendo de sua resposta. Eu precisava ficar o mais longe possível dela antes que fizesse uma besteira. Já estava muito tarde e não havia ninguém na rua. Me joguei em um balanço no parque e me deixei chorar como nunca.

Senti uma mão em minha cabeça, e alguém me abraçando de cima. Sabia quem mas não me envergonhei de ter uma amigo ali, eu realmente precisava de alguém com quem conversar quando me acalmasse.


	17. O valor de uma vida!

Liguei para Keiko assim que ele saiu transtornado pela porta, e disse que havíamos brigado. Ela não me perguntou o motivo e eu também não a contei, mas me prometeu que pediria para Yusuke checar o Kurama.

Depois do que ouve comigo eles se mudaram para essa cidade para que ficasse mais fácil para me proteger, e a Keiko também, já que essa logo teria o filho deles.

Me obriguei a ficar tranquila, de alguma forma as coisas se ajeitariam e por mais que não nos entendêssemos agora sabia que daríamos um jeito de conviver dali para frente, ele mas do que ninguém estaria interessado nisso.

Não demorou muito até que eu ouvisse uma batida na porta e assim que a abri uma Keiko afobada entrou.

-Você está bem? -ela foi direto para a cozinha.

-Sim. -suspirei enquanto ela pegava o bule para fazer chá. -Resolvemos que vamos nos separar. -ela o deixou cair se virou me olhando apreensiva.

-O quê, você não pode o Kurama, ele...

-Foi ideia dele. -ela se segurou no balcão e eu fui até ela e a ajudei a sentar na cadeira. -droga ela tinha ficado muito abalada, mas era a única com quem eu poderia conversar naquele momento sobre meu futuro. -Fique tranquila Keiko, não houve nada demais, e não faz bem para o bebê você ficar aflita assim.

-Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo nada. -a sua confusão, logo se transformou em raiva quando lhe relatei toda a nossa briga.

-Eu vou ter isso e enfim estarei livre... -ela me deu um tapa forte, que com certeza marcaria meu rosto com seus dedos.

-Eu o entendo, eu também não iria querer vê-la nunca mais se fosse ele. -ela esbravejou. -Eu sei que tem medo de youkais Eloá, mas nada justifica o que está fazendo. Está sendo preconceituosa, e idiota. Perdeu um marido que a ama, que que faria de tudo por você. Kurama é como um irmão para nós, e nós o ajudaremos como pudermos a criar essa criança, e vamos provar a você o quão erada está. Sinceramente, você não o merece.

A porta da sala foi aberta e por ela passou um Yusuke que parecia está extremamente cansado e depois um Shuichi que veio até mim e colocou algo sobre a mesa a minha frente.

-Coma, comprei na padaria, é meronpan. -fiquei apreensiva ao pegar mas mesmo vendo que estava dentro do saco ainda tive medo. -Não a drogaria se é isso que está pensando Eloá. -ele saiu da cozinha e Keiko o seguiu mais Yusuke veio a minha frente.

-Vai me dar sermão e me dizer como sou a pior pessoa do mundo também?! -ele suspirou e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

-Eu fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho, então não estou apto a jugar ninguém Eloá. -afirmei e ele fez carinho em minha cabeça. -Você é bem parecida comigo sabe. Ambos somos descendentes de pessoas poderosas e nossos poderes só vieram à tona quando nossa vida corria risco, mas diferente de mim você não teve ninguém para te apoiar, nem para te explicar o que estava ocorrendo, e por isso posso imaginar o quão assustador foi para você.

-Eu tenho medo Yusuke... -ele abriu os braços e eu me levantei para lhe abraçar.

-Eu entendo. E é exatamente por isso que só quero te pedir que tenha calma, que respire. Vocês já decidiram o que fazer, então agora tudo o que podem fazer é conviver da melhor forma possível Eloá. -ele alisou minhas costas. -Uma gravidez é sempre complicada, mas você terá a todos nós para te ajudar. Nenhum de nós vai te virar as costa, eu pelo menos não vou fazer isso com você. E depois que tiver a criança, se ainda quiser ir, eu vou te apoiar de todas as formas que puder. -me afastei agradecendo. -Vocês dois erraram Eloá, por isso tente ser compreensiva, não o julgue tanto.

-Certo, obrigada Yusuke.

-Se precisar de mim é só ligar. Agora coma algo e depois vá descansar. -fiz que sim e ele saiu dali me deixando sozinha.

Comi o meronpan que parecia ter um gosto ruim, mas sabia que isso era coisa de minha cabeça, e que era melhor comer agora e evitar uma futura briga. E assim que terminei me dirigi para o quarto.

-Fique com o quarto, eu dormirei em outro. -ele pegou algumas coisas no guarda-roupa e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Fui para o banheiro e me despi, e nesse momento me obriguei a olhar a minha barriga. Não tive coragem de levar a mão a tocar ali, eu tinha medo, o que eu sentiria se o fizesse, aquela coisa me mataria se pudesse? Não, imagino que não, ele ainda precisa de mim para se desenvolver, e provavelmente ainda não tinha nem consciência e nem inteligencia, mas o que eu faria dali em diante, como aquilo se desenvolveria dentro de mim? Como seria aquela gravides?

-Droga. -esmurrei o azulejo do banheiro revoltada. Eu queria alguém para conversar sobre isso, alguém com quem pudesse tirar minhas dúvidas, mas sabia que no momento isso seria impossível. Precisava dar um tempo a ele, precisava dar um tempo para mim.

Liguei o chuveiro, e fingi que a água estava levando todas as minhas preocupações, não pensaria mais naquilo, pelo menos não essa noite. Esqueceria todo e qualquer problema e apenas me deitaria na cama e dormiria tranquila. Amanhã...

Não olhei mais para minha barriga, e ao me deitar sempre que meus pensamentos mudavam para o hoje eu me obrigava a não pensar em nada, respirava fundo e tentava esvaziar a mente. Não sei quanto tempo passei nessa tarefa, só percebi algo diferente quando a luz começou a invadir meu quarto como um lembrete de que o "amanhã" havia chegado. Suspirei e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e coloquei uma roupa leve antes de sair do quarto.

Eu pretendia ir a cozinha comer algo, mas parei ao vê-lo sentado no sofá com os lençóis dobrados ao seu lado, mas esse nem pareceu se importar com minha chegada ali e continuou na mesma posição como se estivesse concentrado dentro de si, e imaginei que ele provavelmente estava conversando com Kurama.

-Posso sentar? -apontei o sofá a sua frente e ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando, e eu me sentei. -Podemos conversar?

-Claro. -ele soou frio.

-Desculpe, não quis incomodar. -já e a me levantar quando ele se pronunciou novamente.

-Eu não disse que estava. -o olhei e ele não parecia ter se mexido um milimetro sequer, mas era como se uma barreira existisse agora entre nós, e isso me incomodou de alguma forma, mas aquela parecia ser a melhor opção para nós. -Você disse que queria conversar, estou ouvindo.

-Eu tenho algumas dúvidas... Sobre... Sobre a gestação... E como, será o desenvolvimento... -fiquei apreensiva em como chamar "disso ou aquilo", não queria começar essa conversa com uma briga.

-Do nosso filho. -fiz que sim. Ele pareceu cansado, eu podia ver olheiras em seu rosto me indicando que não havia dormido. -Provavelmente será normal no primeiro trimestre, ele se desenvolverá como qualquer outra criança humana, mas... -ele apertou as mão uma na outra e aquilo me alarmou, eu engoli em seco, e Shuichi me olhou enfim. -Não se assuste, não é nada grave. -fiz que sim. -Quando nosso filho estiver se formando, a yoki dele poderá se descontrolar, e você sentirá algo como uma cólica, nada mais incomodo que isso, mas eu esterei por perto para controlar a yoki dele sempre, evitando que sinta qualquer desconforto desnecessário. -me obriguei a me acalmar, poderia ser pior.

-Só isso, apenas isso será diferente?

-Sim, nada mais que isso. -eu suspirei aliviada.

-Obrigada. -agradeci alegre.

-Eloá. -me chamou firme quando fiz menção de levantar. -Espero que saiba que deve se cuidar de agora em diante. -não entendi o que Shuichi queria dizer e ele pareceu entender minha confusão. -Precisará comer nas horas certas, não pegar peso...

-Dormir, beber bastante água, não tomar remédios sem prescrição médica, não fazer nenhum esforço físico e claro, me preparar para os enjoos e tomar cuidado com as tonturas. -recitei como minha avó fazia com as moças grávidas de sua tribo e sorri com a lembrança. -Sim eu me cuidarei não se preocupe.

-Não poderá em hipótese alguma sair sozinha.

-O quê, mas você disse...

-Quando o bebê nascer estará livre, até lá espero que entenda o quão perigoso é para você. Não serão só meus inimigos agora, um filhote de raposa é algo raro, eu já expliquei a você sobre isso, sobre o que ouve comigo e meus pais.

-Entendo. -fiquei um pouco decepcionada, mas pensando por outro lado aquilo poderia ser uma ótima oportunidade/desculpa. -Então acho que não seria necessário contar sobre isso a nossas famílias, será mais seguro se ninguém souber.

-Você não quer contar a seus tios? -ele continuou no mesmo tom frio.

-Não. -fui resoluta. -Eles ficariam decepcionados comigo, e jamais me deixariam abandonar... Eles não entenderiam, e eu não teria como explicar.

-Tudo bem, se prefere assim, contanto que não coloque meu filho em risco eu não tenho objeções. -ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável e eu logo pedi licença para sair dali.

Fui direto para a cozinha onde procurei algo para comer, peguei dois ovos e bacon. Tentei cortar uma fatia desse mas estava complicado, que troço mais duro. Quando enfim consegui cortar uma fatia essa ficou muito grossa, mas dando de ombros lavei a frigideira e logo depois coloquei um pouco de óleo nessa e joguei o bacon de qualquer forma, ligando o fogo em seguida, e já iria quebrar o ovo quando ele se pronunciou.

-O bacon ficará crú se colocar o ovo agora. -fiz que sim e virei o bacon que começava a estralar, e óleo salpicou em mim, então me afastei do fogo e fiquei de longe tentando virar o bacon para não me queimar quando ele me estendeu a mão me pedindo o garfo que eu prontamente o entreguei aliviada por sair de perto daquela coisa mortal chamada fogão.

-Se não secar a panela antes de colocá-la no fogo com óleo acontecerá a mesma coisa. -ele explicou calmo. -E o bacon por si só demora a fritar, e grosso dessa forma então... -ele desligou o fogo e o retirou para fatiá-lo novamente. -Faça assim, e ficará mais fácil fritar.

-Há. -disse envergonhada. -Desculpe.

-Não tem problema, só tome cuidado para não se queimar quando estiver sozinha. -fiquei o observando e ele sempre me explicava o que estava fazendo e porquê.

-Não vai comer? -ele tinha colocado o prato a minha frente, e se virou abrindo a geladeira.

-Algumas frutas. -fiz que sim e apenas o barulho dos talheres batendo no prato se fizeram ouvir ali.

Sinceramente aquele silencio me incomodava, mas com o tempo aquilo se tornou tão comum que logo eu não me importava mais, e até me acostumei.

Os dias seguintes foram decisivos para que uma nova rotina se instalasse em nossas vidas. A comida sempre estava pronta para mim, ou seja, de três em três horas ele me dava algo para comer, e estava atento a cada reação minha, a menor careta ele mudava o cardápio o que eu agradecia em silencio, pois os enjoos estavam cada vez piores.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan e meu primo Koenma vieram nos visitar na semana seguinte, mas não comentaram nada sobre a gravides. Yusuke sempre aparecia, mas me disse que sua mulher se recusava a fazer o mesmo, e eu claro, entendia.

Shuichi tinha trancado a universidade para ficar comigo, apesar de eu ter protestado, mas ele me garantiu que ninguém avisaria nossas famílias sobre isso, e que assim que pudesse voltaria a estudar.

-Você precisa sair de casa! -ele sentenciou, e eu já esperava por isso a alguns dias.

-Não quero. -eu me sentia envergonhada de minha condição, não queria que mais ninguém me visse naquele estado, mesmo sabendo que minha barriga ainda não aparecia, eu me sentia mal por isso. -Estou bem ficando em casa, obrigada.

-Precisa pegar sol, ou...

-Amanhã cedo eu sairei no quintal e tomarei sol. -propus, e ele concordou saindo em seguida da sala me deixando sozinha.

Como prometido as 5 horas da manhã do dia seguinte eu sai do quarto para bater no dele, mas tal foi minha surpresa quando passei pela sala e o encontrei deitado no sofá.

-Shuichi... -ele abriu o olho me fitando intensamente como a muito não fazia e eu me arrepiei. -O que faz dormindo no sofá?

-Você não pode sair de casa sem passar por aqui. -ele explicou resoluto e eu logo fiquei com raiva.

-Eu não vou fugir Shuichi.

-Não disse que o faria.

-Não precisava. -bufei furiosa. -Eu não tenho motivos para fugir, como eu poderia, eu carrego isso se lembra? -perguntei fria e ele rosnou. -Para onde você acha que eu iria com isso? Eu nem mesmo sei se um aborto normal resolveria esse problema... -parei de falar quando ele socou a parede ao meu lado. Eu nem o tinha visto se levantar, mas o olhar que ele me deu me assustou mais do que nunca.

-Cale. A. Boca. -sua voz e a de Kurama se misturavam sobriamente, minhas pernas tremiam e eu escorreguei pela parede até o chão por não ter mais forças nestas para me manter de pé.

Comecei a respirar com dificuldade não sei se pelo susto ou se pela pressão de sua forte yoki, e ele se afastou retirando seu punho da parede e deixando um grande buraco cheio de rachaduras ali. Saiu da sala, me deixando no chão largada, e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era tremer, o susto tinha afetado todos os meus nervos. Quando um copo foi posto a minha frente eu gritei apavorada tentando me arrastar para longe dele.

-Beba é apenas água, você está muito nervosa. -o olhei apreensiva e ele deixou o copo a minha frente e se afastou sentando no chão a uma certa distância de mim. -Eu não quis assustar você, eu apenas me descontrolei quando ouvi você dizendo tão friamente que mataria meu filho. -enrosquei minhas mão e comecei a chorar, eu tinha tanto medo que não conseguia nem mesmo me levantar e ele pareceu ficar angustiado com meu estado.

-Por favor Eloá, beba a água e tente se acalmar. -ele e a se levantar e eu gritei novamente me encostando ainda mais na parede, se eu pudesse me fundiria a ela. -Eu prometo, não vou me aproximar de você nunca mais, mas por favor fique calma. -eu fiquei ali, minha mente me mostrando o quão em perigo eu estava, me alertando que não importasse o que eu fizesse eu não estaria segura se ele assim não o quisesse. E ele se afastou mais de mim, ficando na outra ponta da sala, mas ainda me olhava perturbado. -Eloá... -a angústia em sua voz era verdadeira, mas ainda levou um bom tempo para que eu conseguisse me acalmar e pegar a água para beber. -Sente algo? -fiz que não. -Me desculpe eu não queria... não pretendia...

-É por isso, por saber que nem sempre você pode se controlar que tenho medo. -me levantei me apoiando na parede. -Por favor, não se aproxime Shuichi. -ele tinha começado a vir até mim, mas levantei a mão pedindo que parasse. -Vou para meu quarto.

Me joguei na cama chorosa, mas logo um enjoo forte me fez levantar e colocar o que eu não tinha para fora, me senti tonta, então me encostei no azulejo frio amaldiçoando-me, eu sabia internamente que tinha causado aquilo, que o tinha levado ao limite, e devo dizer que qualquer outro já teria me batido, lembro-me bem dos casos de violência contra mulher em meu país. Mas por mais medo que tivesse agora, eu compreendia que ele em momento algum me fez mal, e sempre se desculpava quando me assustava por levantar a voz ou por qualquer outro motivo que me causasse a mínima angústia, droga, eu era a única errada ali. Todavia, ele realmente me deixou em pânico naquela hora, e eu ainda tremia um pouco pelo susto.

Tomei um banho frio quando me senti melhor do mal estar. E estava terminando de me vestir quando ele bateu de leve em minha porta me avisando que estava deixando comida ali para mim, e quase me implorando para comer.

-Shuichi...

-Sim. -ele respondeu do outro lado.

-Poderia entrar um minuto por favor. -não ouve resposta, mas logo o trinco foi girado e este abriu a porta, mas deu apenas um passo para dentro ainda segurando-a. -Por favor me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas a você.

-Eu que tenho que me desculpar por me descontrolar daquela maneira com você. -ele parecia decepcionado. -Posso vê claramente agora o porque de você temer nosso filho. Por isso peço que me perdoe Eloá. -ele se curvou completamente para mim, e aquilo só me fez me sentir pior.

-Por favor pare Shuichi, só vamos tentar conviver de forma mais tranquila, ainda temos vários meses pela frente.

-Ficarei o mais longe possível de você, prometo. -ele se ergueu me mostrando a seriedade de suas palavras.

Depois daquilo não havia mais nada para nos dizermos e ele apenas colocou a bandeja com frutas em cima da minha comoda e saiu, me deixando ali com aquele gosto ruim na boca. Não preciso nem dizer que ele cumpriu fielmente sua promessa, e que só nos falávamos o necessário após aquilo. Eu podia sentir o quanto este se controlava para não brigar comigo sempre que eu me negava a fazer algo que ele achava necessário para minha saúde.

Todos os dias eu pegava sol no quintal de casa exatamente por meia hora sobre os olhos vigilantes dele, mas me recusava a passar mais tempo ali. E quando um de seus amigos nos fazia visita eu também recusava todos os seus convites para sair, e até a própria Keiko apareceu emburrada para me dá um sermão por causa daquilo, mas eu fui resoluta ao dizer que não queria sair de casa.

Então quando o filho de Yusuke nasceu, Shuichi se viu em um dilema de ir ao hospital ver a criança me deixando ali, ou apenas continuar e esperar até que Keiko tivesse alta do hospital e viesse até nós.

-Eu não sairei de casa se é isso que o preocupa. -sabia bem que a casa era protegida por sua magia. -E se algo acontecer seu poder me protegerá.

-A marca não a protegerá, mesmo grávida. -ele explicou calmo. -É por isso que será fácil para você viver longe de mim sem problemas. Mesmo meus inimigos não saberão quem é você, não sinto meu cheiro nem minha yoki em você mais, porém terá de tomar cuidado com seu cheiro, ele é quase um afrodisíaco para youkais, mas vou te mandar sempre um remédio para que você possa inibir isso, e assim poderá viver realmente tranquila.

-Obrigada...

-Não precisa agradecer, temos um acordo não é, e você esta cumprindo sua parte. -ele comentou calmo.

-Se você realmente quer ir, porque não liga para o Kuwabara ou o Hiei virem ficar comigo? -propus e ele se virou me fitando.

-Não se importa? -pareceu realmente surpreso.

-Não. -dei de ombros.

-Então pedirei a Botan para te fazer companhia. -ele pegou o celular e ligou para a amiga, e logo a agradeceu quando esta pareceu aceitar, e não demoraram muito para se despedir. -Botan está vindo. -ele fez menção de ir para o quarto mais parou e se virou. -Eu sei que não sairia, não estou duvidando de você nem nada assim Eloá, é só que se você precisar de algo, ou sentir alguma coisa eu gostaria que tivesse alguém para te auxiliar. -ele coçou a nuca parecendo nervoso.

-Obrigada por esclarecer. -agradeci sincera.

Ele saiu logo após isso e foi se arrumar, depois foi a cozinha e preparou um lanche me prometendo que estaria em casa o mais rápido possível.

-Não tenha pressa, eu ficarei bem com Botan, e será legal ter uma mulher para conversar. -ele sorriu de lado, e eu me dei conta de que aquele era seu primeiro sorriso em meses.

Escutamos a campainha e logo ele abriu a porta para Botan a agradecendo por fazer-lhe aquele favor. E depois de se despedir de nós e me lançar um olhar preocupado saiu.

Nos olhamos e acabamos rindo.

-Ele é muito protetor. -ela comentou animada como sempre.

-Não imagina o quanto. -apontei o sofá. -Entre, sente-se um pouco, vou pegar um chá para nós.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e ela me mostrou fotos do filhinho de Yusuke, que era uma gracinha de tão lindo. Ela não me perguntou nada sobre a gravides e nem fez nenhum comentário estranho, na verdade passou todo o tempo me contando histórias de seu trabalho e de como conheceu os meninos.

-O Yusuke era impossível, Kuwabara e o Hiei só faltavam se matar. -bufou e eu ri.

-Não me parece muito diferente do agora. -comentei animada e ela deu de ombros e logo riu também.

-Mas Kurama sempre foi calmo e gentil. -fiz que sim, e nesse momento ouvimos a porta da sala ser aberta.

-Tadaima. -ele falou ao adentrar.

-Okaery Shuichi. -ele logo ficou calmo ao nos ver na sala. -Como está a Keiko e o Yusuke?

-Mais felizes impossível. -falou.

-O filho deles é lindo. -mencionei e ele me olhou sem entender, então Botan lhe mostrou o celular e este logo compreendeu. -Já escolheram o nome?

-Urameshi Kazuki. -realmente achei um lindo nome.

Shuichi ficou preocupado quando lhe disse que esqueci do lanche, então logo fomos comer e Botan nos acompanhou. Era perceptível para qualquer pessoa que ele mantinha uma boa distância de mim, mas ela não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso também, me fazendo perceber que ela sabia com toda certeza o que tinha acontecido entre nós, então imaginei que todos deveriam saber, e evitavam ao máximo me aborrecer.

Os meses se seguiram rápidos e eu mal via o tempo passar, os enjoos não mais apareciam e minha barriga cresceu de forma alarmante. Várias vezes eu o peguei admirando-a de longe, e aquilo me fazia de alguma forma me sentir bem, mas eu nunca tinha tido a coragem de tocá-la, nem o tinha sentido se mexer uma única vez, e por isso não me incomodei quando senti como se borboletas voassem em meu estômago naquele dia, na verdade achei que era fome, por isso me levantei do sofá para ir a cozinha.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritei, a dor era terrível, como se tivessem torturando meus ossos e os espremendo. Me deixei cair no sofá e fiquei as unhas ali, quando ele apareceu alarmado em minha frente.

-A yoki dele está sobressaindo, e é muito forte. Me permita te tocar Eloá. -a aflição em sua voz era notável.

-FAÇA PARAR... FAÇA PARAR KURAMA... DOÍ MUITO... -eu me contorcia de dor mas ele ainda sim não se aproximou. -FAÇA O QUE FOR PRECISO, POR FAVOR KURAMAAAA... -suas mãos quente foram colocadas de cada lado de minha barriga, e logo a dor foi diminuindo até que eu não sentia mais nada, e tudo que podíamos ouvir era minha respiração entrecortada.

-Está tudo bem agora. -ele se jogou para trás se sentando no chão.

Fiz menção de tocar meu ventre quando senti um reboliço ali, porém parei milímetros antes me dando conta do que estava fazendo, mas só quando afastei minha mão que vi a decepção em seus olhos, todavia ele logo se recuperou.

-Isso acontecerá novamente? -perguntei preocupada, eu não queria passar por aquilo de novo.

-Sim. -ele colocou a mão na cabeça , e eu me vi a tensionar todos os músculos. -Me perdoe, eu não sabia que seria tão forte assim, nem que sentiria tanta dor. -exasperou-se aflito.

-Não há uma maneira de diminuir ao menos a intensidade Shuichi? -limpei as lágrimas de meu rosto, e o fitei séria, assim como ele o fazia comigo agora.

-Se eu ficar próximo de você poderei sentir quando a yoki começar a se desregular, assim poderei controlá-la antes que aconteça.

-Então faça isso...

-Eu teria que ficar bem próximo de você e te tocar sempre que necessário, isso inclui a dormimos na mesma cama. -eu fiquei com medo de que ele não quisesse se aproximar de mim e eu tivesse que sentir aquela maldita dor de novo.

-Por favor não me deixe sentir isso de novo. -implorei, e ele se ajoelhou a minha frente.

-Não permitirei que sinta mais nenhuma dor, se me deixar cuidar de vocês. -ele me olhou sério e suas íris brilhavam com a veracidade daquilo. -Eu nunca permitiria que sofresse se eu pudesse evitar Eloá, não sou um monstro.

-Não estou dizendo que é, mas sei que me odeia, e que evitaria me tocar e...

-Nunca. -ele disse firme. -Temos nossas diferenças Eloá. Podemos não concordar sobre o nascimento dessa criança, mas você está a carregando e cuidando dela mesmo que não a aceite, então tudo que eu puder fazer para que se sinta confortável eu o farei. Me manterei sempre próximo de você de agora em diante, mas só a tocarei quando necessário, então por favor tente não se assustar ok?

-Sim. -ele se levantou e eu até tentei fazer o mesmo, mas senti uma pequena fisgada na lateral direita.

-Fique deitada um pouco. Vou pegar algo para você comer, logo não sentirá mais nenhum incomodo. -fiz que sim, e ele ajeitou o travesseiro abaixo da minha cabeça e um abaixo de meus pés me deixando confortável. -Obrigada.

-Pelo quê? -não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

-Por não desistir... Por ainda o ter depois disso.

-Temos um acordo Shuichi, e eu vou cumpri-lo. -ele sorriu leve e saiu dali me deixando sozinha.

Dizer que foi estranho e desconfortável dividir a cama com ele de novo nem de longe se aproxima da verdade. Depois da vergonha inicial e dos suspiros incômodos, ambos estávamos perdidos em como agir ali, e parecia que nenhum de nos dormiria aquela noite, até que senti aquele reboliço novamente em meu ventre, e ele logo estava ao meu lado com a mão ali, me olhou preocupado esperando qualquer movimento meu para se afastar.

-Está inquieto.-explicou-me apreensivo.

-Percebi. Mas acho que a culpa é nossa não é? -ele piscou atordoado, e afirmou provavelmente no automático. -Estamos ambos nervosos, então isso provavelmente desencadeou essa inquietude.

-... -ele pareceu não encontrar palavras para se expressar e eu ri, e o som de minha risada só não foi mais contagiante que a dele.

-Podemos continuar assim? Acho que me sinto mais confortável dessa forma, e apesar de tudo não somos estranhos não é?

-Não, não somos. -ele riu anasalado e provocou. -Você está até grávida, o que de pior poderia acontecer?

-Seus pais poderiam descobrir e arrancar seu couro. -ele se arrepiou e me olhou alarmado.

-Não brinque com isso Eloá. Não imagina como é terrível quando minha mãe fica brava. -ri com gosto de sua cara de pânico, então o grande Kurama tinha medo da mãe.

Daquela noite em diante passamos a dormir assim, e ele sempre se mantinha por perto. O clima entre nós estava mais ameno, e conversávamos sobre quase tudo, só evitávamos falar sobre o óbvio, sobre o futuro, o futuro daquele ser que crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim. E eu me via a cada dia mais assustada com aquilo.

Aquela noite eu fui dormir completamente cansada, pois Yusuke tinha vindo nos visitar, mas não trouxe seu pequeno, provavelmente tendo ciência de que me sentiria desconfortável com a situação, ele apenas ficou conversando sobre a canseira que era ser pai.

Abri meus olhos sentindo a brisa fria.

-Yuki (Neve)... -me levantei atordoada sem entender, e o peso da barriga me dificultou um pouco aquela tarefa.

Olhei ao redor e tudo o que vi foi um pequeno vilarejo a frente, e uma pequena floresta coberta de neve atrás de mim. Eu estava com frio então foi para o vilarejo que me dirigi quando ouvi um choro baixo, e me senti angustiada com aquilo, então me virei atordoada e dei meia volta, adentrando a floresta sem realmente me importar nos perigos que poderiam haver ali.

Segui o som até ver uma criança que chorava copiosamente com a cabeça escondida entre os braços em cima de uma pedra, seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em uma longa trança, e esse parecia está muito triste.

-O que ouve pequeno, porquê está aqui chorando? -me aproximei cautelosa e parei a sua frente, e me ajoelhei ali sentindo o gelo machucar meus joelhos.

-Vá embora... -choramingou. -Não quero mais ninguém caçoando de mim, nem me chamando de coisas estranhas.

-E porque eu faria isso pequeno? -perguntei sem entender, que tipo de coisas aquela criança sofria, então toquei sua cabeça fazendo um leve carinho ali, e ele fungou mas parou de chorar.

-Porque todos fazem.

-Eu não sou todos. -ele começou a levantar a cabeça, e logo suas pequenas orelhas me fizeram ficar atordoada.

-Está vendo, até você tem medo de mim. -as lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus lindos olhos verdes, me fazendo querer chorar consigo quando esse escondeu as orelhas de mim. Era um lindo menino raposa.

-Não tenho medo de você pequeno, só fiquei nostálgica com a lembrança. -expliquei. -Meu marido também tem orelhas assim. -ele as soltou devagar e me olhou curioso. -Elas são lindas. -as toquei e ele riu como se sentisse cocegas.

-Sério? Então ele também não consegue controlar a transformação? Meu pai disse que quando ficar mais forte vou poder controlar e elas só aparecerão quando eu quiser. -ri de sua empolgação.

-Ele também só as mostra para mim quando quer. -fiz bico e ele riu e o som era contagiante, e logo me vi na necessidade de fazê-lo sorrir mais. -Ai. -meu joelhos doeram.

-Moça você está grávida, e com essa roupa deve estar morrendo de frio. -ele pulou da pedra e tentou me ajudar a levantar.

-Calma, estou bem, só meus joelhos que doem um pouco. -me levantei. -Acho que estou perdida, onde estamos?

-Em um vilarejo próximo a Tokyo. Papai me trouxe para cá desde que nasci, ele disse que tinha lembranças ruins da cidade grande. -fiz que sim. -Venha para minha casa um pouco, lá temos uma lareira para você se esquentar.

-Certo. -comecei a segui-lo em direção ao vilarejo, e ele não parava de falar me fazendo rir bastante de sua inocência. Mas enterrompeu sua caminhada quando passamos próximos ao cemitério e ficou triste. -O que ouve?

-Eu queria poder visitar o túmulo da minha irmã! -comentou melancólico e aquilo me doeu.

-Então vamos lá.

-Não podemos, ela foi enterrada em Tokyo, morreu pouco depois que nasceu. -o olhei atordoada e ele começou a seguir em frente. -Eramos gêmeos, mas quando nascemos nossa mãe ficou assustada e não nos queria por perto. Meu pai com muito esforço a convenceu a nos amamentar ao menos uma vez, ele não sabia que precisaríamos do leite dela para sobreviver, pelo menos não naquela época, ele só queria que tivéssemos um pouco mais de contato com ela. Mamãe aceitou me amamentar, mas pelo jeito eu fui muito afoito e acabei a machucando. -ele chutou uma pedra e mordeu os lábios. -Ela ficou transtornada e não quis mas ficar próxima a nós, e sem saber acabou condenando minha irmã a morte. -limpei meu rosto também e lhe estendi a mão, a qual ele logo pegou.

As pessoas da vila fechavam as portas e janelas quando passávamos, pareciam ter um grande medo de nós.

-Estão assustados comigo.

-Porquê?

-Acham que sou um monstro, um demônio que vai comer suas almas. -ele bufou e eu ri de sua indignação. -Aqui, entre por favor.

-Obrigado. -entrei na casa e logo me senti quente.

Não era uma casa simples de interior, na verdade era um luxo só. O carpete era fofo, e tudo ali transformava o ambiente em um lugar aconchegante, e ele logo me indicou o sofá para que eu sentasse e o agradeci. Ele saiu pela sala mas logo voltou me trazendo uma xícara de chocolate quente.

-Está delicioso. -falei sincera.

-Eu mesmo que fiz. -disse orgulhoso.

-Parabéns.

-Obrigada, papai disse que eu seria um ótimo cozinheiro futuramente.

-Ele tem toda a razão. -vi suas feições ficarem tristes de repente. -O que ouve pequeno? -ele fez que não, e eu tratei de ficar perdida com sua súbita mudança. -Onde está seu pai?

-Foi comprar remédio para mim.

-Está doente? -toquei sua testa preocupada e ele me deu um sorriso tristonho.

-Eu não tenho coragem de dizer-lhe para não o comprar, mesmo ambos sabendo que não surtirá efeito.

-O que quer dizer?

-Eu vou morrer... Como minha irmã eu vou morrer moça...

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -gritei atordoada me levantando da cama com tudo.

-Eloá. -Shuichi se pós em meu capo de visão.

-Há algo errado, há algo errado com eles Kurama. -toquei minha barriga agoniada, e ele logo fez o mesmo preocupado. Eu via os dois (Shuishi e Kurama), ambos concentrados na tarefa ali. -Kurama por favor.

-Se acalme. -ele assumiu o controle. -Vocês estão muito agitados Eloá. Foi apenas um pesadelo pequena. -me puxou e me abraçou tentando me trazer algum conforto.

Ficamos assim até que eu me acalmasse por completo.

-Quer me contar o que ouve? -Shuichi me perguntou alisando minhas costas, fiz que não. -Vou fazer algo para você beber então, porque não toma um banho para relaxar enquanto preparo tudo.

-Obrigada. -me afastei dele realmente agradecida.

Me levantei indo ao banheiro, tirei a camisola molhado de suor e adentrei o box. Liguei o chuveiro me jogando ali embaixo da água que rapidamente aliviou meus músculos, quando senti a movimentação em meu ventre.

-Não sei o que fazer agora. -chorei. -Eu sou tão idiota. -toquei de leve a barriga, e os senti parar. -Vocês serão tão lindos quanto ele. -senti um leve chute e ri em meio ao choro. -Será que um dia vão me perdoar? -senti outro chute. -Eu mesma não sei se me perdoo. Me transformei no tipo de pessoa que mais odiei na vida.

Deuses como eu tinha sido alguém terrível, como tive coragem de ser tão egoísta e mimada a ponto de transformar a vida de todos num inferno. Eu podia ver claramente agora o quão preconceituosa e ridícula eu estava sendo, aquelas crianças não tinham nada de ruim, eram apenas crianças inocentes que eu em meu julgamento baseado em meus medos havia condenado. Quão hipócrita eu era? Como eles conseguiam conviver comigo? Eu era o único monstro ali.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei me lamuriando e me desculpando no banheiro, só sei que quando sai estava resoluta. Eu precisava fazer meu melhor dali em diante, eu os queria bem, não permitiria que meus medos estúpidos possem em risco a vida de meus filhos. E foi com esse pensamento que me dirigi ao guarda-roupas e me esculhambei quando percebi que nenhuma das minhas roupas me servia mais, percebi que a meses me vestia com shorts e camisas de Shuichi. Bufei chamando palavrões quando Shuichi entrou no quarto me olhando curioso.

-Porque não me disse que eu estava parecendo uma mulambenta? -ele me fitou alarmado.

-Eloá...

-Esqueça, a culpa é minha por ser mais teimosa que jumento quando empaca. -ele elevou a sobrancelha espantado. -Preciso de roupas Shuichi.

-Posso pedir para Botan...

-Não, eu mesmo as quero escolher. -bati o pé. -Vamos no shopping. -peguei uma roupa dele e me dirigi ao banheiro.

-Eloá tem certeza. -ele soava preocupado e eu quase ri, enquanto me trocava.

-Sim. Você também precisa de camisetas novas já que destruí a maioria das suas também. -pontuei animada.

-Se quer assim. -abri a porta dando de cara com ele.

-É perigoso? -me lembrei do que ele disse sobre os pais dele e como caçadores iriam ficar loucos para me pegar.

-Se ficar comigo não será, eu posso protegê-los sem problemas. -fiz que sim. -Agora coma algo.

-Feito. -fui até a comoda e peguei a bandeja e me dirigi com ela até a cozinha beliscando os biscoitos no caminho.

Shuichi me observou soturno durante todo o tempo, e quando enfim saímos de casa ele parecia apreensivo comigo, mas eu lhe sorri tranquilizadora e lhe estendi a mão, e ele pareceu mais aliviado ao pegá-la.

O shopping não ficava longe de casa, então fomos apé mesmo. Não estava lotado então provavelmente era dia de semana, o que me deixou feliz. Uma multidão só dificultaria nossa tarefa.

-Onde devemos ir primeiro? -ele me perguntou olhando ao redor.

-Em qualquer loja onde eu possa comprar uma roupa Shuichi, estou parecendo um cosplay de bad boy com problemas com festfood. -ele me olhou de soslaio e não segurou a risada. -Não ria, você está segurando a mão do cosplay lembra. -ele riu mais chamando atenção para nós, mas eu acabei rindo também.

-Não está tão ruim assim. -o pior que o infeliz soava sincero.

-Eu sei, poderia ser pior. Mas os créditos são de suas roupas, se não estaria bem pior. -ele assentiu.

Não encontramos muita coisa que me agradasse na primeira loja, mas comprei e vesti a primeira batinha confortável que achei e ele me olhou fascinado quando me viu com ela.

-Está linda. -sorri envergonhada agradecendo.

Perdemos um bom tempo escolhendo roupas, e quando ele me obrigou a parar para comer eu já tinha me dado por satisfeita com o que tínhamos ali, principalmente por ele não me deixar pagar por nada. Depois de comer vários sushis e tomar um delicioso chá resolvemos que era hora de de ir, mas quando estávamos saindo uma loja me chamou a atenção.

-Shuichi... -parei e ele me olhou curioso. -Podemos entrar ali? -ele me sorriu e disse sim sem nem mesmo olhar a loja, mas quando se virou e se deu conta de onde eu queria entrar me fitou sem entender.

-Uma loja de bebê?

-Não podemos? -mordi o lábio preocupada que ele fosse ficar com raiva e me tirar dali. -Você ainda não comprou nada para eles.

-Po... Não tem problema em entrar. -sorri feliz e ele ficou me avaliando, mas não me importei e saltitei animada para dentro da loja.

Uma moça veio nos atender e nos ajudou a escolher várias coisinhas fofas. E eu sabia exatamente o que os bebês precisariam nos primeiros meses de vida, já Shuichi parecia um pouco perdido.

-De quantos meses está? -eu me vi aflita com a pergunta dela, de quantos meses eu estava?

-26 semanas. -Shuichi disse a moça e eu o fitei, mas esse me sorriu terno.

-Uau, sua barriga está tão linda, mas achei que tivesse mais avançado.

-São gêmeos, por isso está tão grande. -respondi sua pergunta implícita, e ela nos parabenizou feliz, mas não deixei de notar que ele ficou mais uma vez me olhou surpreso naquele dia.

-Há, então devem comprar mais um berço berço...

-Não, apenas um será necessário, algo me diz que eles ficarão mais confortáveis no mesmo berço. -ela me sorriu entendendo.

Voltamos para casa e ele carregava todas as sacolas, nem tentei dissuadi-lo a me dá alguma, sabia que era uma briga perdida.

-Descanse um pouco, vou guardar essas coisas. -fiz que sim e me sentei no sofá colocando os pés sobre o centro evitando que inchassem.

Senti-os mexer então alisei a barriga com carinho, me sentindo fascinada com aquelas novas sensações.

-Ei que tal a mamãe lhes escolher os nomes de vocês? -sorri quando senti um chute. -Que tal Etsuko e Emi? -eles chutaram. -Acho que não. Tudo bem, então que tal Ai e Daisuke? -novamente eles chutaram, me fazendo rir mais. -Estava brincando, o que eu realmente queria era...

-Eu já escolhi os nomes deles. -Shuichi se aproximou.

-Desculpe, não foi minha intenção... Aiii -me curvei com a dor e ele rapidamente se ajoelhou a minha frente tocando minha barriga.

-Eles estão muito agitados. Parecem irritados... -o olhei e coloquei a mão ali e eles pareceram se acalmar. -Comigo... -alisou e fitou meu ventre. -Que nomes escolheu Eloá?

-Ken e Sakura. -eles apenas se mexeram mas não chutaram dessa vez, pareciam mais tranquilos.

-Por que esses nomes? -me vi ficar envergonhada com sua pergunta, mas respondi sincera.

Ken por quero que ele seja saudável e forte como você, e Sakura porque eles provavelmente nascerão na primavera, no desabrochar das Sakuras. -ele sorriu. -E você que nomes vai dar a eles?

-Eu achava que seriam dois meninos por causa da forte yoki, então escolhi Eikichi e Ken. -ele comentou resoluto.

-Se forem dois meninos terão lindo nomes.

-Mães nunca erram Eloá, se você diz que serão um menino e uma menina, então eu tenho certeza que assim será. -ele encostou seus lábios em minha barriga num beijo casto. -Não se preocupe filha, não deixaria nenhum engraçadinho se aproximar de você. -falou ciumento e eu me segurei para não rir. -E a você pequeno, te ensinarei todas as minhas técnicas para conseguir... -bufei irritada e ele me olhou ficando vermelho. -Qualquer coisa que queira. -revirei os olhos.

-O que seu pai quer dizer é que ele sempre amará vocês incondicionalmente, e que será um grande babão. -completei e ele riu.

-É exatamente isso.

Ficamos ali ainda um bom tempo brincando, até que senti fome. E para minha felicidade os móveis do quarto dos crianças foram entregues naquela tarde.

Fomos deitar cedo e a todo momento ele me olhava como se quisesse me dizer algo, mas não parecia ter coragem. Então assim fomos dormir.

Acordei com sede, percebi que ainda era madrugada, então me levantei de fininho para não acordá-lo e fui até a cozinha pegar água para beber. Mas quando estava voltando para o quarto me dei conta de que estava sem sono então sorri com a ideia maquiavélica que se formava em minha cabeça e saltitei até o quarto dos bebês. Onde comecei a arrumar tudo.

-QUE DIABOS PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? -estava sentada no chão com o manual aberto enquanto encaixava a madeira seguindo-o quando ouvi seu grito e em seguida a porta foi aberta com um estrondo me assustando.

Ele veio até mim furioso e me puxou pelo braço me fazendo soltar tudo.

-Você... -ele olhou ao nosso redor, e logo me soltou, e eu me deixei cair no chão ainda tentando me recuperar do susto. -Eu... Eloá eu...

-Preciso de um copo d'água. -ele rapidamente saiu dali e logo voltou com o copo, mas ficou apreensivo em se aproximar. -Me ajude a levantar por favor. -pedi e ele se aproximou cauteloso, me entregou o copo e me colocou no colo, mas ainda me olhava de esgueira.

Caminhou comigo até nosso quarto e me colocou na cama, onde lhe entreguei o copo vazio.

-Me desculpe, assustei você. -ele se virou para mim, e após colocar o copo vazio na cômoda, caminhou lentamente até mim como se não quisesse me assustar, sentou do meu lado na cama e pegou minha mão colocando entre as suas alisando-a. -Shuichi?

-Por favor me explique o que está acontecendo. -ele parecia um pouco transtornado. -Você mudou, voltou a ser a Eloá que eu conheci, a menina carinhosa e compreensiva de um dia para o outro, e eu não sei o que pensar, não sei como agir. Passei o dia esperando que gritasse e surtasse, mas você a todo momento me surpreendia com suas ações, então quando acordei... quando percebi que não estava do meu lado, pensei que... deuses Eloá eu quase enlouqueci de preocupação, e e nem me dei conta de que ainda estava segura dentro de casa. Então te peço, esclareça-me por favor o que está acontecendo, ou vou acabar ficando louco. Tem haver com o pesadelo que teve ontem? Ou você apenas, quer melhorar as coisas? Me diga claramente para que eu possa entender. -ele estava completamente aflito. O olhei e ele apertou mais minha mão e eu podia sentir seu calor passando para mim, mas quando ele fez menção de liberá-la por minha falta de resposta eu a apertei e ele levantou a cabeça me olhando.

-Ontem eu sonhei com nosso filho. -mordi o lábio me impedindo de chorar e contei para ele exatamente como foi o sonho. -Então quando acordei, percebi que tipo de pessoa eu tinha me transformado, e me odiei profundamente por isso. Eu não tenho direito de lhes pedir desculpas Shuichi, provavelmente vocês nunca me perdoarão por isso, mas mesmo assim eu quero fazer meu melhor por agora, quero que eles nasçam saudáveis e que cresçam e se tornem ótimas pessoas. -exasperei-me e ele me fitou, mas ainda parecia preocupado. -Não pretendo toma-lhes de você Shuichi, sei bem que comigo eles nunca estariam seguros, sem falar que depois de todo esse tempo eu estaria sendo uma tremenda puta se ao menos pensasse sobre isso, mas por favor, me permita vê-los crescer.

-Eu jamais a impediria de criá-los e muito menos de vê-los Eloá, eles precisarão tanto de mim quanto de você. -ele se aproximou e me abraçou. -Sei que se sente culpada, mas tenho certeza que eles amam você, sinto isso. Então não se afaste, fique aqui e me ajude a cuidar deles se assim desejar, temos muito espaço na casa, daremos um jeito quando a hora chegar, mas por agora, apenas descanse e não se afobe, temos ainda um bom tempo até a chegada deles. - fiz que sim e ele se afastou, e se levantou.

-Kurama! -ele se virou para mim e eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhada. -Só quero que saiba que sinto muito, e espero que um dia me perdoe por tudo!

-Eu perdoo você. -sua voz grave me fez arrepiar e ele beijou minha bochechas e me fitou com aqueles lindos olhos amarelos me prendendo ali. -Mas quero que saiba que ambos erramos, então apenas pare de se preocupar com isso pequena. Se ficar angustiada assim os filhotes vão sentir e sofrer sua dor também, ele alisou minha protuberante barriga. Fiz que sim respirando para me acalmar.

Quando o dia começou a clarear ele me obrigou a comer e ficar sentada, mas logo as visitas começaram a chegar. Primeiro Botan e Koenma, depois Yusuke e Keiko com seu pequeno, e por ultimo Hiei e Kuwabara que estavam em missão. Segundo Keiko me confidenciara (depois de um pedido de desculpas minhas para com ela, a qual esta fez questão de me dizer que já tinha esquecido), Kurama os tinham chamado para ajudarem na organização do quarto dos bebês, e todos festejaram com a notícia de que eram gêmeos.

-Achei que eles já soubessem dos gêmeos. -ele fez que não me ajudando a sentar direito no sofá.

Tínhamos terminado de pintar tudo, e depois do jantar todos foram embora.

-Eu queria contar a você primeiro. -ele me olhou apreensivo. -Mas não sabia como começar sem fazer você surtar. -eu comecei a rir.

-Eu te dava tanto medo assim? -brinquei, e ele sorriu calmo.

-Não sabe o quanto... -coçou a nunca. -Você poderia ficar amedrontada com o parto quando descobrisse que eram dois, e eu já te via com medo imaginando que era apenas um.

-Será perigoso não é? -ele segurou minha mão e me olhou firme.

-Não soltarei sua mão em momento algum, e garantirei que todos vocês fiquem bem. -eu podia ver sua determinação, a frimeza posta em suas palavras ao dizer aquilo.

-Eu sei que sim, mas me promete que pedirá a alguém para ficar de olho na sala. -ele me olhou curioso. -A chance de alguém querer sequestrá-los quando nascerem...

-Ninguém seria louco o suficiente. -ele rosnou e beijou minha mão. -Mas se te deixa tranquila, posso afirmar que Hiei ficará aqui conosco. -sorri para ele. -Pedi ajuda a uma parteira experiente do reino... -me olhou de soslaio. -Do reino das Trevas, ela saberá lidar com qualquer problema que surgir, diferente dos humanos.

-Melhor assim. Prefiro que seja alguém de sua confiança. -ele sorriu abertamente.

A vi pela primeira vez semanas depois, a velha senhora mais parecia uma eremita (tinha aquele ar de sabedoria e experiencia que sabe exatamente o que dizer para te acalmar), ela brotou em nossa casa minutos depois que minhas contrações começaram e dava ordens a torto e a direito a Kurama e a Hiei que mais pareciam duas baratas tontas, mas sempre que falava comigo usava uma voz calma e tranquilizadora.

-Você tem dilatação suficiente criança. -ela tocou minha cabeça carinhosa e Kurama se pós ao meu lado segurando minha mão como havia me prometido. -Quando sentir a contração, não grite, e empurre com toda a força, e você controle a yoki deles para que ela não sinta mais dor que o necessário. -ditou.

-Certo. -ambos dissemos e sorrimos, mas logo eu fui tomada pela dor e passei a fazer o que fora me pedido.

Não foi um parto longo, o Ken logo veio ao mundo e não pude não chorar quando este foi posto entre meus seios.

-É lindo. -toquei sua cabecinha suja de sangue e ele logo parou de chorar como se reconhece meu toque.

-Ele se sente seguro com você. -Kurama dizia maravilhado.

-É porque você está aqui também, ele sabe que nada de mal vai acontecer conosco enquanto estiver por perto. -ele me afirmou terno.

A Sakura demorou um pouco mais para vir, e eu já começava a achar que não teria mais forças quando ela nasceu. Agora ambos estavam nos braços do pai que os segurava de forma desajeitada, enquanto a parteira me limpava.

-Terá de comer bastante para poder amamentar os dois e se recuperar rápido filha. -fiz que sim. -Foi muito corajosa criança, Kurama não poderia ter uma companheira melhor. -sorri envergonhada para ela, que após me explicar como amamentar se foi da mesma forma que pareceu.

-São pequenos demais. -Hiei comentou da porta.

-Eles não tinham muito espaço dentro de mim para se desenvolver mais, porém a parteira nos garantiu que estão saldáveis.

-Que bom. -ele comentou se aproximando para vê as crianças. -São sua cara Kurama.

-São como a Eloá descreveu. -comentou admirado.

-Posso pegar? -pedi e ele me olhou magoado.

-Claro que sim Eloá. -ele veio até mim.

-Relutei em tirá-los de você. -expliquei e ele pareceu se acalmar. -Estava muito fofo com eles nos braços. -sorriu envergonhado.

Cheirei-os e sorri quando se aninharam em mim, eles realmente eram as coisinhas mais lindas que já tinha visto. E eu estava louca para tocar em suas orelhinhas de raposa para testar sua textura.

Quando fui amamentá-los peguei primeiro o Ken, entregando a nossa filha a ele, e o Shuichi até tentou me persuadir a pegar primeiro a Sakura mas me neguei enquanto limpava o bico do seio com algodão e água como sabia que deveria ser feito. E tal foi minha surpresa quando senti a fisgada causada pela sucção de meu pequeno faminto e ri de forma afoita como ele mamava.

-Não doí? -ele sentou do meu lado na cama curioso, ajeitando nossa pequenas em seus braços.

-Um leve incomodo e só, nada que seja insuportável. -dei de ombros catucando enfim aquelas orelhinhas o fazendo se remecher, e logo me lembrei de uma velha cantiga de minha tribo. -Bochecha de alumínio que tanto alumiou, comeu tanto alumínio que a bochecha inchou. -cutuquei sua bochecha enquanto cantava e meu pequeno fez o que me pareceu uma leve careta e eu desatei a rir. -Eu também odiava quando cantavam isso para mim meu amor. Mas é melhor do que quando apertavam minhas bochechas. -levantei o olhar e percebi que ele ainda estava ali me observando de forma estranha, e me senti imediatamente envergonhada. -Onde está o Hiei? -perguntei tentando desviar sua atenção de mim.

-Na sala, avisando aos outros sobre o nascimento e o estado das crianças. -ele se aproximou de mim e beijou o canto de meus lábios. -Obrigada Eloá. -meu coração bateu louco e ele sorriu satisfeito para mim.

Não demorou para que todos aparecessem para vê os pequenos, e eram só sorrisos e parabéns. Mas eu realmente me diverti mesmo ao ensinar Kurama a dar banho e trocar fraudas dos nossos filhos.

-Você parece saber exatamente como fazer tudo. -ele me olhava admirado. -Eu não saberia o que fazer se não estivesse aqui. -comentou sincero.

-Tive muitas crianças para praticar enquanto crescia. -afirmei enquanto vestia a camiseta branca na Sakura. Mas você aprende rápido Kurama. -disse admirada por vê-lo repetir exatamente meus movimentos.

Ele colocou os pequenos no berço que agora estava montado ao meu lado na cama e ambos dormiram abraçadinhos nos fazendo sorri orgulhosos. Me debrucei sobre o berço para o admirá-los e ele se aproximou de mim se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

-Quer tomar um banho agora? -me perguntou calmo observando-os dormir também. Eu deveria ficar na cama descansando durante os próximos dias e ele levava tudo a risca.

-Daqui a pouco quero curiá-los um pouco mais. -ele tocou meu rosto de forma carinhosa e eu me virei para olhá-lo quando senti nossos sentimentos conflitantes.

-Eu ainda amo você Eloá. -afirmou fintando-me com uma ternura sem igual.

-Eu também... também amo você... -me afobei e ele sorriu de lado se aproximando soturno.

-Quer tentar novamente? -inquiriu-me ainda tocando-me de forma carinhosa.

-Tem certeza, certeza de que pode me perdoar por tudo? -meus olhos se embaçaram e ele me puxou para um beijo com gosto de lágrimas, mas que acalmou meu ser de forma única.

-Você me perdoou, e é isso que me basta pequena. -sorveu de leve meu lábio inferior. -Prometo não esconder nunca mais nada de você, e serei mais tolerante.

-Prometo que sempre te ouvirei, e que farei o possível para que tenhamos uma família feliz.

-Você já me deu isso. -ele apontou para os pequenos no berço e ambos sorrimos.

Ele me abraçou de lado e me trouxe para junto de si, e ambos sabíamos que a partir daquele momento estávamos ligados como nunca antes estivemos, e que dessa vez seria para todo o sempre, não só pela marca em meu ombro que reluzia uma linda rosa. Mas acima de tudo pelas pequenas crianças que dormia tranquilas no berço a frente, que eram a junção de nosso amor, a prova viva dele.


End file.
